Magical Mission
by McKmaster25
Summary: A new planet has been discovered in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy. The Jedi Council decides to send its two best padawans away from the battlefront of the Clone Wars, to go and explore this planet. Little do they realize how much magic and mystery surrounds this unknown planet of Earth. And whats the secret between Obi-Wan and his new Padawan? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN H.P OR StarWars
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected Trip

**Authors Note** : (The _Romance between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri is based off of the book, "Secrets of the Jedi" by: Jude Watson. Though I made up the part that involves Analie entering the story, she's my made up character.)_

 ** _I DO NOT own Star Wars or Harry Potter!_** _Star Wars is George Lucas's creation, while Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's creation._

Chapter 1: Unexpected Trip

The Jedi Council stared impassively at the man and young girl standing in front of them, not quite sure how to handle the current situation. They had originally called the man, to send him off on a mission to explore a new planet that had recently been discovered just past the Outer Rim. But then Master Siri, the Master to the young female Padawan standing in front of them, died while helping Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker protect a wealthy business man and his top invention against the Separatists. Revealing a surprising truth.

The man in front of them was none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was just entering his early thirties, had light brown hair and a beard with a hint of blond in it. His eyes were an electric blue that seemed to sparkle when he smiled or laughed. Of course there was no purpose to do so now, so he stood in stony silence. The girl's name was Analie, or now that the whole council discovered her parentage, Analie Kenobi. She also had her father's electric blue eyes, but they would sometimes change to her mother's stormy gray-blue when she was annoyed or thinking deeply. She had her mother's, Master Siri's, sandy blond hair streaked with highlights of auburn brown, that can only be seen in bright sunlight. She looked every bit as confident as her mother and father combined and was very pretty.

The two stood staring defiantly at the Council, Obi-Wan a little less so. He had only discovered that Analie was his daughter three weeks ago, having heard it from Siri herself as she died in his arms. Analie had known for a while now. Her mother, who was also her Master, had revealed it to her when she almost got killed by a dangerous bounty hunter. When her Master revealed the truth, Analie had been a little bit mad at her, but soon the anger faded to acceptance on realizing that if Siri had not done what she did, then Analie probably would never had set foot into the Jedi Temple. For that she was grateful, because Analie loved being a Jedi. Siri and Analie had formed a bond that was even closer than a Master and Padawan relationship usually was like. When the two were alone, Analie would call Siri mother and it felt so right. But then everything went wrong. That Mission, the Mission that her Master never came back from. Analie was told by the Council to stay at the Temple and reflect, while sending Siri on a Mission with the famed duo Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Analie still felt the raw bite of grief, but it was slowly fading after she had had a vision from her mother, Siri told her to be strong and listen to her father and her heart.

Finally Master Yoda broke the tense silence, "Knew I, of what Master Siri did, knew she and you, Master Kenobi, the consequences. Tried to separate you did, but, to late it was." Obi-Wan lowered his eyes for a fraction of a second. Whether from shame or grief or something else entirely, Analie could not tell. All she knew was that Master Yoda had confirmed all along what she had suspected. She was a mistake. Not meant to be born. It hurt, but she pushed those feelings away because she knew that she was still here, so Yoda must have had a reason for not revealing Siri's condition to the Council, who by the way, looked really annoyed with Master Yoda, even Master Windu, who normally kept a stoic face.

Yoda continued, "A vision, I had, upon your birth, young Analie," At this he pointed a gnarled green finger at her, "Destined for great things, you are. But not alone, you will be." At this statement, Master Windu motioned to the doors of the Council chamber and they opened to reveal a waiting Anakin Skywalker with his apprentice, Asokha Tanho. Analie and Asokha smiled at each other, though it was somewhat subdued due to the tension in the room. The two had been best friends since they were mere younglings. Always getting into mischief together. They tried to do everything together, they even both received their Masters at the same time, though Asokha had to travel to meet hers. After they became Padawans, their time together diminished greatly but they still kept in touch. They each knew everything about the other because they believed that keeping secrets was not a good Jedi habit unless absolutely necessary. So of course, Asokha knew of the predicament Analie was now facing and she gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"You wanted to see us Master Yoda, Master Windu?" Anakin asked as he came to stand next to Obi-Wan, Asokha going to stand immediately next to Analie. Mace Windu eyed the two Padawans for a moment before turning to address Anakin. "Yes, it has come to our attention that a new planet has been discovered just past the Outer Rim…" Master Ki-Adi Mundi continued, "This information was given to us in the strictest confidence. Apparently, and thankfully, the Separatists have not discovered it yet, seems as if they have no wish to breach this area of space." Obi-Wan and Anakin nodded, they had noticed also that the Separatists were focusing their attacks more and more on the Inner Rim planets, leaving the Outer Rim alone for the time being. "So you wish for the four of us to go and observe this new planet?" Obi-Wan asked, but even before he had finished speaking, Master Yoda was shaking his small green head, "No Obi-Wan, four, not needed. Two go, your Padawans will."

Analie and Asokha's eyes widened in shock, Obi-Wan and Anakin spluttered in disbelief. Never had two young Padawan's been sent on a Mission without their Masters. Only Anakin had ever done an assignment alone as a Padawan, but he had been near Knighthood. Analie and Asokha were only fourteen years old! Obi-Wan and Anakin argued forcefully with the Council, while the girls continued to watch in quiet amazement. Finally Mace Windu put a hand up to stop the flow of Kenobi and Skywalker's tirade, "Enough! Here is the reason the Council has decided on this. First, Kenobi and Skywalker, you two are our best Generals and are needed here in case the Separatists breach Coruscant. Second, Analie and Asokha are two of the top Padawan's here at the temple, they have been taught well so now it is time to see how they cope without their Master's. Third, they are young, too young to be on a battlefront, yet too old to stay at the Temple. Therefore, they will travel to this new planet." Master Windu finished with a note of finality in his voice to the two Masters, then turned to the Padawan's and said in a slightly softer, but still firm tone, "Analie, Asokha, your Mission is to travel to this planet, stay for a year, and observe. You must keep in contact with either one of your Master's or one of the Council members to report on what the climate is like, is there civilization, what their government is like, and if there is civilization, what is their culture like? You will record everything about that planet you can. You are not to reveal who you are unless it is absolutely necessary. You are to make contact every two weeks with the Temple, so that we can add your data to the Jedi Archives. Understand?" Analie and Asokha glanced at each other, then at their Masters, who were both wearing identical expressions of disagreement with this Mission, then looked back at Mace Windu and Yoda and said in unison, "Understood Master Windu." But Anakin still had a thing to say before the Council was dismissed, "Excuse me Masters, but I can't help but worry for Asokha. What if the people on this planet have never seen other species besides themselves?" At this, Master Gallia spoke up, "For the months you were gone on your latest mission, we have been instructing the Padawan's in the art of camouflaging themselves with the Force. Asokha, care to demonstrate?" Master Gallia asked her with a smile.

Asokha grinned back and turned to her Master, "Watch closely Sky-guy." She smirked before closing her eyes in concentration. At once everyone in the room felt the force gather and surround Asokha. She seemed to blur for a moment, nothing but a shimmering image of her usual self, then as quickly as the blurring came, it was gone. To be replaced by a human girl, same height as Analie, with tan skin that almost matched the orange color of her normal skin. Her white and dark blue horns were replaced by light bleach blond hair with dark blue highlights, pulled apart to form two ponytails that hung over her shoulder, coming to a stop just past her elbows. Her eyes were the same big, startling turquoise, her lips were still a dark red and her tattoos on her face were mostly gone except for where her eyebrow tattoos had been, there was now light eyebrows. Anakin just stared in complete and utter shock, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. Obi-Wan just raised an eyebrow in surprise while Analie laughed at Anakin's expression. The other Councilors watched in amusement as Asokha changed herself back. She had been the best, out of all the other older Padawans, to master controlling the Force to camouflage oneself.

"I think that answers your question Anakin," Mace Windu concluded coolly. Cutting through Analie's laughing and effectively making Anakin shut his mouth. "Now go and prepare. You will be leaving an hour after sunrise tomorrow. The Council is dismissed, and may the Force be with you."


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Landing

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Landing

The flight towards the outer reaches of the Outer Rim was relatively quiet. Asokha could tell that something was on Analie's mind other than the mission, but she knew it was not the right time to ask. As Asokha piloted the ship, she thought back to their departure and wondered if that had something to do with Analie's silence.

 **Flashback**

 _The Jedi hanger was full of bustling workers and other Jedi, as they went through their day to day routines. Asokha and Anakin walked with Obi-Wan and Analie through the hanger towards their chosen ship as Anakin once again went over the plan, "So Snips, you remember that you are to contact me every two weeks and remember to keep up on your saber training, I don't want to have to go through basics again with you my Padawan." Asokha rolled her eyes and glanced at her best friend. But Analie wasn't paying attention to her, she and Obi-Wan were having a conversation that made it seem like the two were in their own world. Anakin noticed this to, but didn't comment. Instead he continued, "I have another piece of advice to give you my Padawan, and it is to be mindful of your feelings." "Sky-guy, every Jedi knows that." Asokha teased, but Anakin's face remained unreadable, "I'm only saying this to you Snips, because this rogue planet has probably never heard of the Jedi before. So there will be people out to trap you with your emotions. Always be mindful" Asokha snorted at this and replied, "Says the guy who can't do anything without rushing in first and asking questions later." Anakin grinned in reply._

 _Soon they stopped in front of a small, sleek ship that looked like the mini version of a senator travel ship. When Analie commented on this, Mace Windu appeared from the entrance ramp, "It is designed for long journeys just like a Senator ship. Unlike a Senator ship however, this ship is designed for two to four people, has a small kitchen, storage, and sleeping rooms, and travels faster than a Senator ship…" "I sense a 'but' coming on" Obi-Wan commented with a raised eyebrow, making Analie giggled quietly until he looked at her, whereupon she stopped. Master Windu ignored Obi-Wan's comment and continued, "But the only problem to this ship is that it is one of our new designs and has not been tested yet. So Asokha and Analie will be its first pilots." Asokha grinned wholeheartedly at this news. Excited to fly a new ship that her Master had not laid his hands on yet. He had taught her to be an excellent pilot, but always had the bragging right of knowing every ship they flew on. Now she could claim that she flew this ship before him, and that thought was a savory one._

 _The girls finished packing their provisions on board, then came back out to find Masters Yoda, Windu, Gallia, Obi-Wan, and Anakin standing and waiting for them. The two walked up to the Masters and bowed respectfully in a sign of departure. The Masters, aside from Yoda, returned the bow. Master Yoda raised his hand in a sign of farewell and said to them, "May the Force be with you, young Padawans."_

A sudden beeping sound on the control panel brought Asokha out of her musings of the past. Apparently it also brought Analie back because she looked up and asked, "Are we nearly there?" Asokha tinkered with the controls a bit, then slowly brought their ship out of hyperspace. Right in front of them, floating in space was a beautiful looking blue-green planet. It had wisps of white swirling over the surface which must be clouds. Part of the planet was shaded in darkness to show that they were experiencing night time, while the other half was in sunlight.

Asokha whistled slightly in awe at the beautiful sight, Analie reacted similarly by stating, "By the force, this has to be the prettiest planet in the whole galaxy." "Well let's go in for a landing shall we?" Asokha asked excitedly as she started to play with the controls. Suddenly Analie shot her arm out and blocked her friend's movements. Looking up surprised, Asokha saw Analie's face creased in concentration as she stared out the window into space. Finally she lifted her hand and pointed at something that seemed to be floating in the highest atmosphere of the planet, "What… is that?" Asokha asked in confusion. It looked like the most primitive probe droid that she had ever seen.

Analie reached out with the force to sense the object, "It… seems to be something that takes pictures of the planet surface, and watches for things coming from space. I have no idea what it's called though." "Well we can't sit here and let it see us. We have a mission to complete and involves landing on this planet." Asokha continued working with the controls and before she set the ship towards the planet she did a few tests. "R6, can you scan the planet and give us an overview?" The little violet astrometch droid beeped and rolled over to the scanner. As the droid was completing its scan, Analie stared at the planet in confusion, "Why scan the planet when we already know that there are sentient beings on it?" Asokha rolled her eyes at her friend, " _Because_ , what if the air is breathable for them but not us?"

At that moment R6 let out a series of beeps that the translator on the ship read to say that it had finished scanning. Asokha smiled, "Great job R6! Now report." Analie watched as R6 beeped and whistled out the status of the unknown planet, grabbing the datapad that they had been given to record information on the unknown planet, she recorded as Asokha read the info out loud, "The planet has appropriate oxygen levels to sustain life, there is a mass population of life, most are sentient, and a slight less are not. The planet is pretty primitive compared to the rest of the galaxy, there is electrical readings but nowhere near the level for our current devices. No spaceports, and…" Asokha trailed off and her eyes widened in complete shock, Analie, who was looking down and recording on the datapad, frowned in confusion at her friend's sudden silence. Looking up she saw the expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

Finding her voice Asokha choked out, "By the force… it can't be possible! No other planet has this…" "Has what?!" Analie asked in exasperation. Asokha jumped, as if remembering that Analie was sitting next to her. "Sorry, it's just that this planet has several environments. Not like any of the other planets in the galaxy that only have one environment." This time it was Analie who stared in shock, making Asokha smile in amusement. "I know it seems bizarre, but it seems that it works for this planet. I guess all we need to do now is head down and explore."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Castle grounds**

Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked with his two closest confidants, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, across Hogwarts grounds in tense silence. None of them were extremely happy about the Ministry's decision to have the Triwizard Tournament happen this year, especially when rumors of the Dark Lords return was coming ever closer. The three of them were taking a walk in the fresh air after having spent several hours cooped up inside trying to figure out how to schedule classes around the Tournament.

Suddenly the wind picked up, blowing stronger than a normal breeze would, and an unexpected sound of humming could be heard passing overhead. As Severus and Minerva were preoccupied with keeping their robes and hat in place, Albus looked up in time to see the faint outline of some sort of flying contraption, covered in some sort of camouflage spell heading directly for the Forbidden Forest! Highly intrigued, Albus went after the contraption, with a confused and apprehensive Severus and Minerva following him.

Albus followed the sounds of the engine, and the clues that the forest was giving him, till he reached the edge of a clearing where he stopped abruptly in surprise, causing his two followers to bump into him. Peering out from where they were standing, they saw a huge silver object that looked like a strange shaped bird almost. They all started in surprise when a small groaning sound started up and a door in the contraption opened. Coming out of the contraption were two small robed and cloaked figures. For a brief second Albus thought that they were Death Eaters, but then the weak sunlight that sometimes shone into the forest landed on the two figures and he saw with relief that the robes they were wearing were a nice warm brown color instead of the black that Death Eaters love.

Albus was about to move and go introduce himself to these two fascinating figures, when Minerva grabbed his arm in fright. Glancing in the direction she was staring, Albus face turned grave. Acromantula's, huge hairy spiders the size of small muggle cars, were making their way towards the unsuspecting strange duo. Or so he thought. For no sooner had he thought "unsuspecting" then both figures tensed, each taking a strange metal cylinder device into their hands just as one of the giant spiders went in for the kill.

 _Snap-Hiss!_ A sudden burst of emerald light illuminated the clearing as the huge spider squealed in pain and staggered back. Two of its legs were cut clean off! Well that seemed to infuriate its brethren, and they swarmed towards the two figures, one now holding a rod of emerald light in a defensive position, and the other standing with both hands raised in the air. "Albus we should help them!" Minerva whispered frantically. "Why should we?" Snape asked in his uncaring tone, "They are obviously not from here." Albus's eyes twinkled as he stared at the intriguing duo, with the ring of spiders threatening to tear them to pieces, they seemed perfectly calm. "I think," Albus said, "That we should see how they handle the situation. Then step in if things start to get out of hand." He added the last part so as to ease the panicked look Minerva was giving him. Obviously she had come to the same conclusion that he had upon seeing their stature. They were no more than mere children. But even though they had a child's height, they seemed confident and that was reason enough for him to let them handle the situation.

…

 **(Minutes earlier, aboard the starship as it landed)**

Once the ship settled on the ground Analie sighed in relief. The ride through this planet's atmosphere had been really intense, and once they came out onto the surface of the earth above some sort of ancient looking structure they suddenly encountered more turbulence. "Great day for flying isn't it?" She said sarcastically to Asokha who ignored her, and concentrated on keeping them from crashing. Analie felt that it had been a smart decision to put the camouflage shield up because with all of the turbulence, it would have been super easy to spot their ship.

Finally Asokha managed to bring the ship to land in a small clearing of dense forest. It was well concealed from prying eyes. Turning off the engines, Asokha leaned back with her arms behind her head and sighed in contentment, "Ah, that has to have been the greatest landing that I have done on an unknown planet yet!" Analie rolled her eyes and corrected her friend, "You mean its the _only_ landing you have done on an unknown planet yet." Asokha grinned, "That to." The two lapsed into silence, their grins sliding to looks of uncertainty as they stared out at the the thick dark forest, neither one wanting to make the first move off into the unknown. Finally R6 got them moving by bumping them to their feet and whistling at them to get a move on. That made the two young girls smile and laugh. "We hear you R6. Now you stay here and keep an eye on the ship for us ok?" R6 whistled happily in agreement. Getting up the two girls donned on their Jedi robes and pulled the hoods up. "Do you think we will need our travel packs right now?" Analie asked Asokha who shrugged in reply, "We can always come back for them Analie, its not like were going far."

As the two made their way from the cockpit to the airlock door, Analie suddenly froze mid-step. Asokha also paused for a moment. Turning to Analie she asked, "Did you feel that?" Analie didn't answer right away, instead she closed her eyes and let the Force guide her, "I sense that their is a presence close to the ship. They don't appear harmful… Yet." Analie opened her eyes and glanced at her best friend, "I would suggest disguising yourself now, because I can feel their reactions to our ship through the Force, and it feels like they have never seen a Starship before." Asokha nodded and changed her appearance just as Analie opened the hatch of the ship.

Taking a deep breath, Analie and Asokha glanced at each other once, before stepping out of the safety of their familiar ship into the unknown.

And immediately tensing as the Force hit them full force in warning, on instinct the two grabbed their lightsabers and prepared for the worst. Suddenly, the ugliest and biggest spider they had ever seen jumped at them, clearly intent on eating or killing them. Reacting from her years on the battlefront with Anakin, Asokha's emerald lightsaber ignited in defense and severed its front legs, forcing the creature to stagger away from them. But unfortunately that merely enraged its brothers, who came swarming towards the two girls intent on exacting revenge. Glancing at each other briefly they nodded once to each other and fell into a formation that the Jedi were taught when dealing with creatures. The Alpha formation. Asokha kept her lightsaber out and crouched protectively in front of Analie who put her lightsaber away and tried to relax into the Force, letting go of her fears, becoming one with the creepy spiders.

The moment seemed like eternity. The spiders were angry at the two girls, but refused to get any closer to the strange green light. They also seemed to slowly calm down as Analie continued to try and connect with them. Finally something changed when the undergrowth at the far side of the clearing started to rustle and out stepped a humongous spider with huge eight unseeing eyes. It stopped at the edge of the clearing, glanced around in confusion, then surprisingly, to the two girls, spoke, "Who tries to communicate with my Children and I?" Analie relaxed her position slightly, realizing that this must be the leader of the spiders. So bowing her head respectfully she spoke, "I do, Great One." The giant spider's pincers clicked in surprise at being addressed with respect, its eight old eyes swiveled toward where her voice came from and asked, "And what is your purpose, young one, for disturbing us?" Analie chose her words carefully before replying, "We mean no disrespect, Great One. I was merely trying to make a compromise with your children, that in return for not harming us, we will not harm you." The leader of the Spiders clicked thoughtfully for a few minutes, then said in return, "What of the object you came in? It is in our territory. My children were merely protecting our home from the unknown. If you can prove that you mean no harm to My children and I, then I will let you remain on our territory, if not, I am afraid my children have been waiting awhile for fresh meat to come wandering by." Asokha gulped nervously at this, but Analie remained calm. Waving her hand in front of herself she said, "We mean you no harm…" And to the shock of the three by-standing wizards, Aragog replied, "You mean us no harm." Another wave of her hand and then, "We may go in peace, and you won't bother us again." "You may go in peace, and we will not bother you again." And with those final words the giant spider, Aragog, disappeared back into the undergrowth. Clicking his pincers for his Children to do likewise.

Once all of the spiders were gone, Asokha deactivated her lightsaber and sighed in relief. "You know, you played a really dangerous game there. What if that spider had had a stronger mind? We would probably be spider food had that not worked!" Analie grinned sheepishly, "At least it worked right?" Then getting serious again Analie glanced at the edge of the clearing where three figures became visible. "I believe, Asokha, that we have more important things to worry about. Like the fact that I think we just broke Master Windu's rule of 'do not reveal yourselves'."


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he made his way carefully over to the, now identified as, two young girls with Severus and Minerva hot on his heels. As he came up to the two he heard one of them muttering to the other, "Like the fact that I think we just broke Master Windu's rule of 'do not reveal yourselves'." 'curious' Albus thought to himself. Smiling, Albus came to a stop a foot away from the girls so that they would know that he didn't want to intimidate them. As they looked up at him, he couldn't see their faces because of the hoods of their robes. Deciding to be the first to initiate conversation, Albus said, "Well that was quite entertaining to watch. I do believe that no one else has gotten the upper hand of Aragog before." As Albus spoke, he noticed both girls start in surprise, he continued on however, "I believe some introductions are in order! I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and our Potions Master Severus Snape. To whom do we have the pleasure of meeting?" As Albus introduced each of his confidants, he could see the girls relax slightly but both still seemed nervous. Glancing at each other they sighed, nodded once, turned back to Albus and pulled their hoods down.

Albus noted that both girls were extremely pretty for their age, which he estimated to be about fourteen. The first girl had auburn hair that almost seemed to turn blonde at the tips of her hair, it was pulled back into a ponytail with a thin braid dangling in the front. She had blue eyes that could almost rival his twinkling beauties, except that hers also seemed to have a tinge of silver in them, turning them into a bright grey-blue color. Her skin was a light tan, like she had been in the sun a lot, and she wore an interesting outfit. Light brown trousers with the same colored tunic, with a strange utility belt around the waist. Dark brown knee-high boots, and a dark brown robe complimented the light brown. The second girl was just as pretty as the first girl. She had bleach blonde, almost white hair, with streaks of dark blue highlights going through it, and the same braid going to the one side. She had big turquoise eyes, and really tanned skin. It also seemed like she was uncomfortable with her appearance, giving Albus the assumption that this was not her actual appearance. She wore the same outfit as her friend, and to Albus it almost looked like the two were in uniform for something.

The auburn-haired girl glanced at her friend nervously again, and was just about to introduce herself, when a sudden beeping from the blonde's belt went off. Immediately both girls groaned and as the blonde reached for her belt she muttered, "If its who I think it is, then he is definitely going to kill me right now."

Asokha took out her mini holocom and braced herself for Anakin's no doubt in-coming lecture when he discovers what situation she and Analie got themselves stuck in. She could see that the three adults were intrigued as to what her holocom was about to do, and she smiled weakly at them as she pressed the receive button. Immediately a mini projection of Sky-guy popped up and before she could even utter a word, he started, "Finally Snips! I was beginning to worry when you didn't answer right away. So did you find the planet yet? Was the landing ok? You didn't crash the brand new ship did you? Did…" Asokha cut through her Master's tirade of questions knowing that it would take him forever to shut up if she didn't, and she could see that their three 'guests' were staring at the mini version of Anakin in shock with wide eyes and everything. Obviously they had never seen a hologram before. "Master this is really not the best time for interrogation," immediately Anakin frowned and crossed his arms, "Asokha, what did you do?" At this Analie piped up, "Well we landed the ship just fine, but there was a ton of turbulence during the land and we think that during the turbulence these three people…" and here Analie indicated Albus, Severus, and Minerva to Anakin, "Spotted us." She finished meekly as Anakin gazed sternly at her. Anakin frowned thoughtfully for a moment then sighed and said, "Well I will have to talk to the council on this unexpected development. Do NOT say anything until the Council or I give you permission to do so, understand?" "Yes Master" Analie and Asokha answered together, but then Analie asked, "Can we at least give them our names? It would be polite to do so." Anakin again looked thoughtful, "hmmmm… Only give your first names. Names have power, and that type of power in the wrong hands…" "Understood Master, we await the Councils decision." Asokha replied, about to close off the connection, but Anakin beat her to it by saying, "Be careful, and may the Force be with both of you."

Asokha sighed as she put her holocom away and looked up at the three adults. The one named Severus had his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and his lip curled in an unbecoming sneer. Minerva was still staring wide eyed at the two girls, like she was still in shock. But the old man named Albus was staring at Asokha and Analie thoughtfully, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

Analie broke the silence by saying, "Um hi. Sorry about all of this. My name is Analie, and this is my best friend Asokha." Asokha waved in greeting and Analie continued, "Again, we are very sorry about all of this. See, we were not supposed to be discovered yet." Albus simply smiled and waved his hand in an offhand sort of way, "Not to worry my dear. It was probably only natural for the three of us to discover you, for you see, you have landed on my school grounds." The two girls nodded thoughtfully at this, guessing that being discovered was inevitable.

Suddenly Minerva spoke up, "If I may ask, how old are you young ladies?" Analie and Asokha grinned proudly and said in unison, "fourteen!" Minerva put a hand to her heart, "Fourteen! Merlin! Only fourteen and by yourselves on apparently an unknown planet to you. What were your parents thinking?!" As Minerva kept ranting about irresponsible parents, Albus could see that she was making the two girls extremely uncomfortable. He guessed that the topic of their parents was a touchy subject for them so he put his hand on Minerva's shoulder, to quiet her and said, "Since I know that you can't answer any of our questions yet. How about we answer some of yours?"

Analie and Asokha visibly brightened at this. But before either could ask a question, Snape's voice cut in like a snake slithering for the kill, "Why should we answer them? They are obviously keeping something extremely important from us." Albus turned to Severus and sadly noticed that he had his wand pointed at the girls. They in turn, were looking at his wand in amusement. A tense silence followed Snape's statement until Asokha finally raised her hands in a peaceful gesture and said, "Look, why don't we answer everyone's questions when my Master calls back?" Everyone relaxed and agreed to that.

Then from the inside of the doorway of the ship a series of whistles and beeps could be heard. Analie and Asokha whipped around to see R6 moving around anxiously in the doorway. "What does R6 want now?" Analie asked in exasperation, "Can't he see were in enough trouble as it is?" R6 whistled again, more urgently this time, and made it look like he wanted them to follow. Finally Asokha understood the message, "Oh! He wants us to follow him. The Council is trying to contact us via the ships holographic terminal." Turning to Albus, Asokha said respectively, "Analie and I would be eternally grateful if you would come with us to this meeting? This way explanations can go a little more smoothly."

Albus nodded and gestured for them to lead the way. Asokha raced inside to establish the connection, while Analie stayed with their guests and led them to the holographic room. The holographic room looked like a mini conference room with a round table and a few chairs. Albus helped Minerva into a chair while he and Severus remained standing. Once they were settled Asokha turned to them and said, "Now I am not sure what species you have on your planet, but the Council is made up of several different sentient beings. Please refrain from gawking." She hesitated a moment more then pressed a button on the panel.

There was a brief pause, then five figures appeared in holographic form. One was Master Yoda seated on his floating chair, then there was Master Windu, who did not look pleased at all. Master Gallia stood regally to Yoda's right, and Masters Obi-wan and Anakin were there as well, sporting identical frowns.

Asokha and Analie bowed respectively to the Masters, each extremely nervous. First to speak was Master Windu as he looked at the three strangers, "Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts

Chapter Four: Hogwarts

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall and our Potions Master, Severus Snape. It is a pleasure to meet you." Albus answered, bowing respectively to Master Windu who had an eyebrow raised at the term 'Witchcraft and Wizardry'. There was a pause, then Yoda spoke, "Mages are you?" The three exchanged confused looks and Albus replied, "No we are not Mages. Severus and myself are wizards while Minerva here is a witch." Yoda chuckled and replied, "On your planet, called that you are. But in the Galaxy, your kind known as Mages, you are."

"Let us get back to the matter at hand." Master Windu cut in smoothly, effectively making Severus, who was about to argue with Yoda, shut his mouth. Turning to the two girls, Windu's frown deepened as he said to them, "I distinctly recall telling you two to remain, 'undetected'. Yet here you are with three Mages. What. Happened?" He asked, stressing on the last two words to show his displeasure. "Well uh…" "Its kind of a long story…" Obi-wan and Anakin crossed their arms and said simultaneously, "Explain." And so they did. When they reached the part about flying over the school Albus took over and told how they experienced the ship flying overhead and went to investigate, discovering Analie and Asokha in the process. Neither group wanted to mention the Acromantula incident, but at a look from Master Windu, Analie sighed and explained how the two stepped off the ship and were warned by the Force in time to protect themselves from the creepy spiders. They explained how they fell into Alpha formation but instead of sending the creatures away, it attracted the leader.

When Analie finished their tale, the Master's all wore thoughtful expressions, though it was hard to tell on Windu's face since he always had a stoic expression. Finally Master Yoda spoke up, "changes things, this does." "I agree." Master Windu said. But before he could say anything more, Snape interrupted him, "While this is fascinating to listen to," his curled lip and snide tone said otherwise, "I can't help but wonder what exactly are you?" All the Masters and even the two girls turned to look at him. It was then that Albus and Minerva noticed what Snape had already seen, The Masters wore the exact same garments as the girls, with matching metal cylinders to.

It was Obi-Wan, who finally answered him, "I guess after all you have seen, that you deserve some answers." Snape nodded curtly and Windu continued, "We are Jedi, Guardians and Peacekeepers of the Galaxy and due to unfortunate circumstances, Generals in the Army of the Republic." Albus smiled and Snape's face remained unreadable but Minerva was frowning thoughtfully and then asked, "What about the girls? Are they Jedi to?" Here Master Gallia smiled and answered kindly, "Yes and No. Yes they are a part of the Jedi Order, but they are only padawans, or as you would call them, apprentices. Not full fledged Jedi yet." "I see. And where are their parents might I ask?" Everyone except Yoda flinched at this question. Analie took this moment to glance at Obi-Wan and to her surprise, found him looking at her in return. Master Windu took it upon himself to answer Minerva's question since Gallia was to stunned to answer, "Every Jedi is taken from their parents when they are a year old or younger to be raised at the Jedi Temple. Only two Jedi know who their parents or parent are."

The questions went back and forth for some time, with the Jedi explaining about the Galaxy to the Wizards and the Wizards explaining about earth and Hogwarts to the Jedi. Finally Master Windu turned to the two girls and said, "This mission just got more dangerous if what they are saying about this Voldemort character is true. Therefore I want you to now pose as students at Hogwarts and learn more about this planet earth and Mage magic. And I can not emphasis the importance of this enough, DO NOT get caught again! I am sending Master Obi-Wan to help you keep up your Jedi studies and so he can keep an eye on this Dark Lord business. We don't want another Sith on our hands." When Windu said Obi-Wan's name, both he and Analie said at the exact same time, "Why not Anakin?" Anakin and Asokha sniggered at the huge similarity between Analie and Obi-Wan, but quieted down when Yoda glanced at them disapprovingly. Then looking back at Father and daughter, Yoda replied, "Because settle differences you must. Come to understanding you must. Hide from each other no more." grudgingly both muttered "yes Master."

Albus clapped his hands together in excitement, "Excellent! Now before we go our separate ways, would you mind acting as extra security for this year Master Obi-wan? We have a few new changes happening this year and security would be highly appreciated." Obi-Wan bowed his head in acceptance and the meeting ended. Turning to the two girls Albus continued, "Since you are to be students, we must make sure that you have the magical ability first. Minerva if you would?" Minerva nodded and took out her wand. Handing it to Analie she instructed, "Just say Lumos. This is a test to see if you have a 'magical core' or not." Analie held the wand gently and said, "Lumos," immediately a big orb of light appeared on the end of the wand surprising Analie. The same thing happened to Asokha. Blue eyes twinkling Albus grinned and said, "Analie, Asokha, Welcome to Hogwarts!"


	5. Chapter 5 September 1st

Chapter five: September 1st

The weeks leading up to the first day of term went by surprisingly fast for the two padawans. They stayed with Minerva, or Professor McGonagall as they were now supposed to call her, until the last week before September first to get caught up on their magical education, since they were going to enter Hogwarts as Fourth years to be with other students their age. Master Obi-Wan arrived a week after the "council" meeting and immediately started working with the two padawans, since they would not have as much free time when term got started. Four weeks before term was to start and "Professor Snape" as they now had to call him, took the three Jedi to Diagon Alley so the girls could get their school supplies.

When the day of September first arrived the Jedi were ready, sort of. To keep up "appearances" they had to take the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts just like all newcomers. But standing in the busy train station, they just simply couldn't see a Platform 9 3/4 that they were supposed to be on. They were just about to relax and let the Force guide them when a big group of red heads walked by with the same carts that they had. As the group passed they overheard the red-headed woman saying to the group, "We have a big group this year so we will split our entrances to not attract muggle attention. Harry, Ron, Hermione you go first." Obi-wan, Asokha, and Analie watched as a tall red head, a black haired boy and a girl with bushy brown hair, nod and walk towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. Standing around and chatting they seemed to casually lean into the barrier and disappear! Obi-wan raised his eyebrows impressed and had the girls wait until the whole red-headed group had gone through. Then using the Force to hide themselves, because they were kind of getting stares already cause of their Jedi robes, they ran through the barrier and got their first look at the Hogwarts express.

"Why does this planet insist on such primitive technology?" Asokha asked in general curiosity as the three made their way onto the train and started looking for an empty compartment. Analie shrugged in reply, not really knowing how to answer her friend. They finally found an empty compartment near the middle of the train and brought their luggage inside. Sitting down, Obi-wan leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes to meditate while Analie and Asokha pulled their hoods up to hide their faces from all the curious passerby. After the tenth person gawked at their compartment Analie finally huffed, "humph! Don't people have better things to do then gawk all day?" Asokha grimaced, "Get used to it, I think this is going to happen for the next few weeks until they get used to us."

The train ride continued peacefully with Analie and Asokha reading their course books to get ahead, when suddenly from the corridor of the train, all three heard laughing fading away followed by a shattering crash! All three Jedi jumped to their feet and raced out into the corridor to see three compartments down a shattered compartment door. Walking briskly towards it, Obi-wan in the lead, they heard a girl exclaim loudly, "Ron!" then a quiet "Reparo!" And suddenly all the shattered glass flew back into place good as new, though the compartment door was still open. They could see the same redhead from the station snarling, "Well…making it look like he knows everything and we don't… ' _Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry_ '… Dad could've gotten a promotion anytime… He just likes where he is…" Then the same bushy haired girl replied quietly to the boy's ranting, "Of course he does, Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron—"

At that moment Obi-wan decided to intervene and knocked on the side of their compartment door, "Excuse me, we overheard a commotion happening down here and just wanted to see if everyone is alright?" Six pairs of eyes looked up curiously at the newcomers, most of them were fixed on Obi-wan because he was the one talking and the only one with his hood down. Only one pair of brilliant emerald eyes flickered briefly toward the two hooded figures, then back to the man.

The girl was the first to break the awkward silence, "Yes were all fine, just a little to much pressure with the door. um… may I ask who you are? Its normally only students who ride the express." Obi-wan smiled and replied, "Of course, my name is Obi-wan Kenobi. I am good friends with Headmaster Dumbledore and for some reason, he contacted me and asked if I would like to work as a security guard this year. Of course I can't say no to a friend so I said yes." At the word 'security' all the students eyes lit up with interest, even the boy named Ron looked less surly.

Obi-wan continued speaking by grabbing Analie and Asokha and dragging them in front of himself, "I also decided that I would transfer my daughter and my niece to Hogwarts this year to. Say hello girls," Analie and Asokha glared daggers at Obi-wan's cheeky grin, then turned and pulled down their hoods and waved shyly at the group of student's their age. The reactions to the hoods down were immediate and confusing to the two girls but Obi-wan just smiled in amusement. Each boy openly gawked at Analie and Asokha, who started to shift uncomfortably under the intense stares. Finally the only girl in the compartment took pity on them and stood up to shake their hands, "Hi! Ignore them, their all idiots. My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" Relieved that Hermione's simple words made each boy shut his mouth and look at her indignantly for calling them idiots, Analie took the proffered hand and replied, "Nice to meet you! My name is Analie Kenobi." "And I'm Asokha Tanho. Can you please explain why your school likes to openly gawk at newcomers?" Hermione smiled in both amusement and pity, while a boy with black hair and glasses muttered, "Its not just newcomers they gawk at." Ignoring him, Hermione introduced the girls to the boys in the compartment, "Analie, Asokha, these are my friends Ron Weasley," The redhead waved but still remained slumped in his seat looking surly, "Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan," A black-skinned boy gave them a big grin while the sandy blonde boy next to him gave them a strange salute, "Neville Longbottom," A brown haired boy with a round face waved shyly at them, "And this is Harry Potter." The last boy had jet black messy hair with round glasses and emerald eyes, but what really drew the eye was the lightning shaped scar on the boy's forehead. Trying not to be rude, Analie and Asokha smiled at each of them and said together, "Nice to meet you all!" Before they could do anymore talking though Obi-wan interrupted by saying, "Girls we need to go back to our compartment so that you can get changed into your school robes." Automatically both girls started to say, yes Master, but at a look from Obi-wan they switched it to, "Yes…Sir" Obi-wan turned back to the compartment full of students and said, "I suggest that you do the same. Nice meeting you all!" And with that the Jedi left.

As soon as the compartment door clicked closed, the boys were off! "Blimey did you see those girls?!" "Right beauties they are," "They smiled at me!" "What was with the blue highlights?" "Harry, they didn't even react to your name!" "They smiled at me!" The boys went on like that for a few more minutes before Hermione rolled her eyes and shouted, "Alright thats enough!" The boys quieted down, all turning to look at Hermione. Ron was the first to break the silence, "Bloody hell Hermione! No need to shout at us." Hermione ignored him and said instead, "Those girls did not seem to comfortable with the stares you were giving them, boys. So I suggest that if they get sorted into our house, you should be nice to them and give them the politeness they deserve. Which involves NOT gawking like a bunch of idiots, am I understood?" All of the boys in the compartment looked a little shamefaced and replied, "Yes mam."

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station in a dismal downpour. The three Jedi made their way over to the half-giant Hagrid that they had met earlier in the summer. Thankfully he said that the three could take a carriage up to the castle, instead of braving the waters of the storm on the lake. When they reached Hogwarts, they were met by Professor McGonagall, "Welcome back Jedi." The three bowed respectively to her, making her stern expression soften briefly, "Analie and Asokha, please wait over here to the side while I bring the First years in. Then after the First years are sorted, we will announce about transfers and then you two can walk in." The two girls nodded, so she turned to Obi-wan and said, "Master Obi-wan you can proceed in to sit at the teachers table." he bowed his head in acceptance and walked into the Great Hall. Just then the older students started to arrive all wet and bedraggled from the heavy downpour outside. Professor McGonagall stood with the two padawans at the far side of the entrance hall and conversed with them about the different houses.

Suddenly there was a large SPLASH! Followed by several screams. McGonagall's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed as she shouted, "PEEVES!" Angrily she stormed off in the direction of the doors of the Entrance hall, followed closely by the Padawans. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!" as they neared the ruckus, McGonagall slipped on the wet floor and immediately her arms wrapped around Hermione, who was still in the entrance hall, and Analie's necks to steady herself from falling. "Ouch — Sorry Miss Granger, Miss Kenobi" "Thats alright" They both gasped out, rubbing their necks. Glancing at each other though, they couldn't help but smile. Asokha grabbed Analie's arm and led her back over to their waiting spot, one to get out of Peeves's line of fire, and two to hide from the blatant stares that they were getting. As the first years trudged by all soaking wet from head to toe, the two thanked the Force that they didn't have to come by boat.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of their house, they were met by an overly excited Colin Creevey, who announced to them proudly that his brother was getting sorted this year. Then he leaned forward suddenly and whispered dramatically, "But word is that there is something even more exciting happening. I overheard someone saying that their are two beautiful strange girls in the Entrance hall and that their Hogwarts uniform is slightly different from ours." The Golden trio just stared at Colin like he had grown another head. How could word spread that quickly on only the first day of school? And different uniforms? What was that about?

Thankfully their discussion was cut short when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in came Professor McGonagall with very sodden first years. The sorting went on like normal until the last first year was sorted, then Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome back to Hogwarts! I have quite a few announcements this year. The first important one is that we have for the first time in a long time, two transfers to Hogwarts this year. Now I hope you will all help in giving them a warm welcome to the school!" After he said that he motioned to the doors of the Great Hall and in came Analie and Asokha, walking side by side, full of confidence in each stride. Even when most of the boys in the Great Hall let out large gasps and a few wolf whistles or were just plain out gawking. The Golden trio watched with some sympathy as even though the girls strides portrayed confidence, their eyes said anything but. Finally reaching Professor McGonagall, they stood as the Professor glared at the students to get them to quiet. It was during this time that the Golden trio noticed the girls school uniforms and understood what Colin had been talking about.

Both wore the traditional Hogwarts black robe, but instead of the standard pointed black hat, they had hoods again which were down this time so that everyone could see their faces. They had on long sleeve white shirts, with the gray sweater on and had the gray skirt that the girls wore on. But under the skirt they each had thick gray leggings that matched the sweater and skirt and knee-high dark brown, almost black, combat-like boots. If anything it almost looked like the clothes that they had been wearing on the train had simply changed color or something. Harry turned to mention this to Hermione but she was to focused on the two girls as McGonagall started talking, "These two girls are transferring into fourth year this year." More murmuring broke out in the Great Hall and Ron turned to Harry and whispered, "can you believe their our age? I thought that they were older!" Before Harry could reply, Hermione shushed him, as the sorting continued.

"Kenobi, Analie" Analie gulped as her name was called. Why was it that everything had to be done alphabetically, therefore making Analie have to go before Asokha for most things. As she walked up to the stool with the ratty old hat, she stole a quick glance up to the teachers table where Obi-wan was sitting next to an empty chair. Their eyes met and he gave her the smallest sign of an encouraging smile, making Analie's confidence surge back. If her father/mentor thought she could do it, then why be afraid?

She sat down and the hat was placed on her head, it was so big that it slid down to her nose, effectively blocking her view of the Hall. For a few moments she sat their and nothing happened. Then quite suddenly a voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, sounding generally curious, "Interesting, I have never met a Jedi before, it is an honor to make your acquaintance," Analie nearly jumped a foot in the air in surprise and shock, if it wasn't for her Force senses telling her that everything was fine, she would have bolted from the stool, Force-propelling the hat from her head. The voice chuckled, "I have never had someone think to do that to me before, It might actually be quite fun!" "Who are you?" She whispered, "I am the sorting hat of course! No one but you can hear me right now. This is all happening in your head." Analie relaxed slightly and the hat continued, "So where to put you? As a Jedi you have been taught to be clever and cunning but avoid evil intent. And your only ambition is to see peace restored to your galaxy so Slytherin would not be the place for you. You are extremely loyal to your Jedi code even though your parents broke it, and are hard-working in wanting to prove yourself to your council but you are not aloof like most Hufflepuffs. Hmmm knowledge of this planet you seek would be perfect to place you in Ravenclaw, but, your bravery outshines everything. Your bravery to be on a battlefront, to hide your parents secret for so long, to explore an unknown planet to you. Yes you will make an excellent GRYFFINDOR!" The last word she could tell was shouted out to the entire hall where immediately the table decorated in red and gold exploded in applause. Before the hat was taken from her head it said to her, "A word of advice young Jedi, be mindful of your feelings, for here at Hogwarts, they and your beliefs, will be tested beyond anything you have gone through so far." Analie frowned in confusion but took the hat off instead of asking what it meant. There would be time later for discussion so instead she set it back on the stool and bowed to it respectively before walking over to the still cheering table.

The Gryffindors only quieted down once Analie had seated herself next to Hermione and McGonagall had called out, "Tanho, Asokha!" Asokha glanced quickly at Analie who just smiled at her encouragingly so taking a deep breath, she also walked up to the stool and let the hat be placed on her head. The result was immediate, "My, my, my, another Jedi? And not even a human as well! Tell me, what are you child?" Asokha gulped nervously and prayed that nobody had heard that but the hat merely chuckled and said, "No young Jedi, no one can hear this conversation because it is all in your head. But again I am curious as to what you are because it is harder for me to read your mind like all of the humans that I have done for millennia" Asokha also visibly relaxed and answered in her mind, "I am a Torgruta. I am one of the last of our race because of a terrible plague that affected our planet. My human appearance is not much different from my normal appearance except that my hair is actually supposed to be horns and I have tattoos on my face instead of eyebrows." The hat was silent for a moment, then it said, "Interesting, well your sorting is slightly difficult since I can't read your mind as clearly as humans. But from what I have caught glimpses of, you are very much like your friend Analie so I will simply keep you two together to face the challenges Hogwarts will no doubt offer you. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table again burst into rambunctious cheering and before she took the hat off, Asokha silently asked it if it would not give her cover away to which it replied, "On my honor as a hat I keep all conversations I have had with students solely to myself. But I must warn you that appearances are hard to keep up when one wishes to do so no more."


	6. Chapter 6: Announcements Good, Bad

Chapter Six: Announcements Good, Bad, and In-between

 **Britain's Ministry of Defense** :

Something was amiss. Most people in the office hoped that it was just a crazy glitch in the satellites system, but when it happened a second time… There was no denying the fact that something was wrong.

What happened was that during the last week of July, one of the workers who kept an eye on the U.K's satellite radar, spotted an unidentified blip on the screen heading towards what appeared to be Scotland. But before anyone could do anything more than stare, it was gone! It happened again in the middle of August. Another blip appeared on the radar, heading in the same direction as the first one did, but this one lasted a few minutes longer than the first. Quickly experts in the field tried to pinpoint the location that the second icon seemed to have been heading to. But for the life of them, they could not find it! All they got was something that pointed to a vague part of the Scotland countryside. The satellite and radar experts all agreed that they would not pester higher authority with these inaccurate conclusions. Choosing to wait and see if opportunity would rear its head and provide a better answer.

Little did they realize what mistake they had just condemned themselves to.

 **Coruscant**

Deep in an abandoned factory, where no one but the foolhardy ventured anymore, a lone figure in a dark cowled cloak stood waiting in the embracing shadows. Finally, the sound of footsteps could be heard as another figure appeared, taller than the first, also wearing a dark cowled cloak but left the cowl down to reveal an old man in his late fifties, or early sixties. His hair was peppered with gray and white, and his eyes were a haunted red-brown. With his lips drawn in a perpetual frown he stood before the other person and knelt down in a sign of respect and only stood when the cowled figure spoke, "Rise my faithful apprentice. You bring news?" His voice sounded like ice and it was all the Apprentice could do to suppress himself from shivering as he replied, "I do indeed my Master," His voice was like a deep baritone as he continued, "One of my generals has informed me that one of our insistently annoying Jedi has mysteriously disappeared. He has not been spotted on the battlefront for nearly four weeks now." The shorter man titled as "Master" tightened his lips in displeasure at hearing this news. Nothing the Jedi scum did ever got past him, and yet it seems the one Jedi that he was starting to despise the most eluded him yet again.

He nodded absently to the rest of the report that was given, satisfied that everything else seemed to be going as planned. Now what to do about a certain missing Jedi? The Apprentice, or Count Dooku, as the Separatist Leaders called him, stared at his Master uncertainly, the uncertainty grew as the thin-lipped frown of displeasure grew into a cruel smirk of triumph, "Is there anything else that you wish me to do my Master?" The Master waved his hand dismissively, "Continue with what we have already planned my Apprentice," "And the problem of the missing Jedi?" The cruel smirk grew, if anything, more vicious, "Skywalker will be the key to our unfortunate puzzle."

 **Hogwarts: Start of term feast**

After the sorting, the feast continued on as usual. Analie and Ahsoka sat and chatted quietly with Hermione, while Ron and Harry conversed with the ghost Nearly Headless Nick about Peeves. Taking a quick glance up at the head table, Analie noticed that Obi-wan was having an animated conversation with a short man that had to sit on a cushion to reach the tabletop. Both seemed really excited in what they were talking about. She was drawn back to her surroundings when she heard a sudden _clang_! Hermione had knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice and was staring at Sir Nick in horror. Analie looked at Ahsoka for an explanation, but Ahsoka just shook her head in confusion.

"There are House-elves here? Here at Hogwarts?" "Certainly," Sir Nick seemed surprised by Hermione's reaction but he continued, "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain I believe, over a hundred." Ahsoka piped up at this, "Um, I'm confused, what's a House-elf?" Ron, Harry, Hermione and Sir Nick turned to look at her in surprise and she blushed with embarrassment. Harry recovered first and said, "Its ok, I didn't know what a house-elf was until this summer either. A house-elf is a creature sworn to serve a wizard until they die or are released from servitude by their Master." "So a slave?" Analie summarized. Hermione shoved her plate away and said vehemently, "Its cruel and barbaric! They don't get pensions, they don't get paid, they don't even get holidays off!" Sir Nick was by this time laughing so hard that his head popped off and clung by a mere inch of skin to his neck. Analie and Ahsoka slightly jumped in surprise, but having seen crazier things in the Galaxy, it wasn't very frightening to them. The poor first years sitting nearby though, either screamed or turned nasty shades of green. The conversation about House-elves continued a little bit longer, with Harry, Ron and Sir Nick explaining to the two padawans how House-elves feel about being slaves and why Hermione was so against it.

Finally as the last of the desserts faded from the tables, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted down until all you could hear was the pounding rain outside. Smiling and raising his hands in greeting, he began, "So, now that we are all fed and watered," Hermione huffed indignantly but Ahsoka shushed her as Dumbledore continued, "I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices and announcements. Mr. Filch, our Caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden in the castle has been extended this year to screaming yo-yo's, fanged frisbee's, and ever bashing boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as though he knew that none of the students would do such a thing. Obi-wan's eyebrow had gone up in his trademark look of skepticism. Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he continued, glancing at the Gryffindor table as he did so, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year…" "What!?" Harry gasped along with the rest of the students of the Great Hall. Analie and Ahsoka were the only two at the Gryffindor table to stay calm. They already knew what this announcement was leaning towards. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

Dumbledore trailed off as Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Analie all jumped to their feet at the exact same moment, metal cylinders in hand, facing the doors to the Great Hall just as a deafening rumble of thunder shook the ceiling of the Great Hall and the doors banged opened. A man stood leaning on a gnarled staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak that was soaked with water. Every head in the Great Hall turned from staring at Obi-wan to look at this strange newcomer. The ceiling of the Great Hall was in turmoil, thunder and lightening flashing across it as the stranger lowered his hood and shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk toward the teachers table. A dull _clunk_ echoed through the Hall on his every other step. As he passed Analie and Ahsoka, there was a pause in his step as he observed the two girls and they likewise to him. Then he continued his walking and Analie and Ahsoka sat down and shivered at what they had seen. As the man made his way to Dumbledore, another flash of lightening revealed to the rest of the Hall what the two padawans had seen.

The lightening had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face that no one would forget anytime soon. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what a human face should look like. Every inch of the man's skin seemed to be scarred and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the eyes that caused the most fear. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye. It even rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The strange man reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand, that was as badly scarred as his face, for Dumbledore to shake. Dumbledore shook it and began muttering with the man, seeming to be asking him something. The man shook his head and replied in an undertone, Dumbledore just smiled and gestured to the empty seat for him to sit. The seat right next to Obi-wan.

As the stranger approached the seat, he stopped and stared at Obi-wan, who returned the stare with none of the friendliness that the students had seen him display earlier in the evening. As they continued to have their staring match, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said to the students, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. And as he is already standing, our new Head of Security, Mister Kenobi." Dumbledore, Analie, Hagrid and Ahsoka were the only ones in the Great Hall clapping as everyone else, teachers included, were to transfixed by the bizarre staring contest happening before them.

Finally, the man dubbed as 'Professor Moody', and Obi-wan seemed to come to an agreement, for they both nodded to each other in cautious acceptance and sat down. Moody immediately going to the sausages and devouring them with a fork while Obi-wan watched him out of the corner of his eye. Slowly the Hall started to fill with a small bubble of talk, "Moody?" Analie heard Harry mutter to Ron, " _Mad-Eye Moody_? The one your dad went to help this morning?" "I don't trust him." Ahsoka said, staring up at the table with narrowed eyes. "I agree, there is something about him thats not quite… right." Analie replied, also staring at the head table. "What I want to know is what happened to his _face_?" Hermione whispered in horror.

There thoughts were drawn back to Dumbledore as he cleared his throat again. "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." At this announcement all of the students eyes, that had been transfixed on Moody, snapped back to Dumbledore as a loud voice called out, "Your JOKING!" the tension in the Hall immediately broke as everyone burst into laughter at a tall redhead's outburst. Dumbledore also chuckled as he replied, "I am not joking Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the summer about…" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er— but maybe this is not the time, no, where was I? Oh yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation."

Dumbledore paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, then continued, "The Triwizard Tournament was first established as a friendly competition between the three largest Wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and was seen as an excellent way for young Witches and Wizards to establish ties between different nationalities. But the death toll soon mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued." " _Death toll_?" Hermione, Analie and Ahsoka all whispered in alarm. But their anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of the student body, who were all whispering excitedly.

Dumbledore talked a little bit more about the history of the Tournament, then he said, "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial Judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money." A bunch of students started to talk even more excitedly, each envisioning themselves as the victor of Hogwarts. But for most of those students, the dream was shattered with Dumbledore's next words, "Eager though I know all of you are to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts, The heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age, that is to say seventeen years or older may enter the Tournament."

Dumbledore had to raise his voice to be heard for the last bit because several students were yelling in outrage that they would not be able to enter. "I guess they must all live pretty sheltered lives if they don't understand the dangers that they would potentially face as champion." Ahsoka whispered to Analie. Analie nodded in agreement as Dumbledore clapped his hands cheerily, "Now! I think that that is enough exciting announcements for tonight. Head to your comfortable beds and prepare for a wonderful day of classes tomorrow!"

With that the students began to clear out of the Great Hall and almost everyone was thinking sleepily about the Triwizard Tournament and its glories. Everyone that is except two people. Two padawans who were still wondering what threat the new "teacher", who had mysteriously appeared, was to the school and them. Or was he even a threat at all?


	7. Chapter 7 First Day of School

Chapter Seven: First day of School

The morning of the first day of classes started off early for Analie and Ahsoka. The two were still used to waking at the crack of dawn from living at the Jedi Temple. So they prepared for their day, Ahsoka taking a little longer than Analie because she wanted to stay in her true form for a little longer.

When Ahsoka was finally ready, she met Analie down in the Gryffindor common room, where Analie was standing in front of a table staring at two long, thin boxes. Curious, Ahsoka walked over and asked, "Are these the wands we are supposed to use?" Analie nodded and replied, "I guess Obi-wan left them for us. I always thought that we would receive one from that Ollivander guy, but I guess Master had other ideas." Ahsoka walked over to one of the boxes and lifted it up to examine it. As she did so she suddenly noticed a note hidden underneath the other box. Setting down the box she was holding, she picked up the note and read aloud to Analie,

 _Girls,_

 _It came to my attention that you two will need wands to "blend in" with this school. So I went to the Council for assistance and with the help of that wand maker, we created these two wands for you._

 _Ahsoka, your wand is made of Alderaan cedar, with two cores of unicorn hair and deminguise hair, eleven and a half inches. Your wand is extremely strong in transfiguration._

 _Analie, your wand is made of Naboo pine, with also two cores of unicorn hair and a Phoenix feather, it is also eleven and a half inches long. Your wand is strong with healing and defense._

 _Both of your wands have two cores to make up for the powerful wood of a tree from another world. We created your wands this way to represent how you are combining our two worlds. Good luck on your first day, young ones, and may the Force be with you._

 _\- Master Obi-wan Kenobi_

Analie and Ahsoka stared at the paper in silence for a couple of minutes, letting Obi-wan's words sink in. This was pretty major if they were being given custom wands. Both glanced up at each other, silently contemplating whether to open the boxes or not. At a shrug from Ahsoka, they both grabbed their respective boxes and together opened them to reveal two beautiful wands! Analie's was a rich brown color with the design of a phoenix etched in near the bottom, Ahsoka's was a light brown, almost cream color, with a pattern of leaves etched in near the bottom. The two girls grinned, and as they grasped their wands their grins got wider as they felt warmth spread from their fingertips to their entire body.

After stowing their wands into their bags with their school books, the two padawan's checked the time and saw that they still had a good two hours until the other student's would be up and going. So they sat down in front of the fire and relaxed into a meditative position, waiting for their fellow Gryffindors to wake up.

Hermione considered herself an early riser, mostly because she was normally the first one awake in her year. But when she opened her curtains to greet the day, she saw that she was no longer the only one who liked to get up early. For their were two beds neatly made with the curtains opened, to reveal that their two new year mates were already up and gone! Hermione grinned happily, finally their were other people who appreciated mornings! Humming happily to herself as she got ready for the day, Hermione hoped that she could become friends with the two new girls. Sure she had Ron and Harry as best friends, but they were guys, and sometimes guys were hopeless to talk to about certain things. Hermione had always wanted some girl friends to laugh and confide in. Lavender and Parvarti, while her year mates, just were not the right type of girls that Hermione enjoyed hanging around with. Especially since she caught Lavender starting to keep her eye on Ron. Ginny was ok except Hermione barely got to see Ginny since she was a year below her.

Hermione made her way down the stairs to the common room, hearing the thumps and thuds upstairs as others started to wake up and prepare for the first day of classes. When Hermione reached the common room she stopped in surprise. Sitting in front of the fire, with legs crossed and backs completely straight, was non other than Analie and Ahsoka! Hermione watched fascinated as the two meditated with ease. Both seemed relaxed, even though their posture said otherwise. As Hermione made her way over to them to rouse them for breakfast, she stopped and studied them closer.

Hermione had already noticed last night that her new classmates uniforms were different. But what she hadn't noticed last night was that each girl had a strange utility belt on to. The belts were dark gray, to blend with the uniform, but was made from the strangest material, it almost looked like metal. And on the belt was the weirdest gadgets that Hermione had ever seen! There was that strange metal cylinder thing that both girls had pulled out when Professor Moody arrived last night, and then there were other small knick knacks that Hermione was super curious to understand what they were used for.

Before she could get any closer however, both Analie and Ahsoka shook slightly and opened their eyes at the same time. Hermione was entranced by the color of their irises. Analie's seemed to go between electric blue and stormy gray, while Ahsoka's was a fascinating turquoise color. Just then those pairs of eyes focused on her and Hermione found herself smiling nervously.

When the two padawan's smiled back Hermione said, "Good morning! Did you two sleep well for your first night as Gryffindors?" Analie nodded and replied, "Yes thank you, though I think I got more relaxation from meditating than I did sleeping." Ahsoka nodded in agreement and Hermione asked curiously, "How long were you two meditating?" The two girls glanced at each other then looked back to Hermione and said together, "Two hours." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She knew it took a lot of focus and concentration to stay meditating for even half an hour, so to do it for two hours straight was plain amazing.

Shaking her head to regain her thoughts, Hermione said, "Well breakfast should have started ten minutes ago, would you like to come down with me? It will take Ron and Harry at least another hour to be ready." Analie and Ahsoka accepted Hermione's offer, sensing that the girl wanted to try and be friends with them. They were willing to be friends with this girl. She seemed to be nice and had been nothing but kind to them since they first met her. Also they were going to need a guide to get to certain classes.

The three walked down to the Great Hall, talking and laughing at a few things, just getting to know each other. When they reached the Great Hall it was still slowly filling with people. It was only the morning people at the moment but that suited the girls just fine as they sat down to eat. A half hour later as they finished up eating, a pair of very grouchy looking teenage boys slid into the seats across from them, "Couldn't have waited for us, could you Mione?" A very annoyed Ron asked as he started to immediately fill his plate with sausage. "Well good morning to you to Ronald." Hermione muttered back as she finished the last of her tea, while Harry merely mumbled a "Good morning" to the girls. Ron was about to retort back at Hermione, but a shadow suddenly loomed behind him. Seeing Analie and Ahsoka stiffen to attention, made him immediately wary of who was behind him. He relaxed somewhat though, when a voice that was thankfully not Snape's said, "Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a good sleep?" The group nodded their heads and Obi-wan smiled, making his blue eyes twinkle almost as much as Dumbledore's.

Turning to Analie and Ahsoka, Obi-wan continued, "Professor McGonagall will be handing out schedules shortly. I made a special request for your schedules and she was more than happy to comply. You will see when you receive them. I trust you have all your necessary tools?" Analie and Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically, knowing immediately what Obi-wan meant by "special request." He was after all, here to continue the padawan's training.

Hermione seemed confused at the mention of tools, but then she remembered those weird gadgets hidden on her friends belts and came to realize that that must be what Mister Kenobi meant. With Analie and Ahsoka's nod of confirmation to Obi-wan, he smiled and walked on to the staff table, where he sat with the same short man that he conversed with last night.

Finally Professor McGonagall started coming down the table handing out schedules to students. When she reached the spot where the Golden Trio and the Padawans were sitting, she handed Harry, Ron, and Hermione their schedules, then turned to the Padawans and said, "Your Guardian has requested special schedules for you two and I understand why, just please make sure to arrive at all your other classes on time." "Yes Professor." They replied as she handed them their schedules. As Professor McGonagall walked off, Ron leaned over and peeked at Analie's schedule. His eyes widened and he blurted out, "Thats not fair!" "What's not fair?" Harry asked in confusion. Rudely snatching Analie's schedule from her hands, Ron set hers next to his schedule and complained, "See look, we all have the same morning classes, but in the afternoon you and I have bloody Divination and they get some sort of thing called "training". Honestly, thats not fair!" Hermione snorted, "Serves you right for not dropping the class last year like I did." Ron glared at her and before another argument between the two could break out, Harry interrupted,

"But there isn't a class at Hogwarts called Training. I wonder what it is, do you two know since your both taking it?" He asked looking between Analie and Ahsoka. The two glanced at each other briefly before Analie smoothly answered, "Its something that we were doing as an extra activity at our old school and my f-father believes that it is essential for us to continue learning it. So he must have asked McGonagall if he could continue teaching us." Ahsoka could hear the slight hesitation as Analie tried to say the word "Father", obviously Analie still wasn't used to knowing that Obi-wan wasn't just her new mentor but also her father. Unfortunately Ahsoka wasn't the only one to notice the hesitation. Hermione noticed to, but wisely decided to wait and ask about it at a different time.

Finished with breakfast, the group set out to head to the Herbology greenhouses. The two padawans were excited. It was going to be an interesting experience learning about the different plants of this planet. When they entered Greenhouse four, their eyes widened at all of the exotic looking plants, and they felt their excitement grow! However, by the time class was halfway through that excitement had completely flown out the door as they had to deal with a sticky, disgusting thing called bubtobor pus. When Ahsoka got the chance, she leaned over to Analie and whispered in disgust, "This smells worse than that baby Hutlet that I had to help Sky-guy save!" Analie smirked and replied in the same undertone, "I bet it was a whole lot better doing that then fighting it out with these bantha-disgusting plants!"

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of the smelly torture. Unfortunately for the Fourth years they had Care of Magical Creatures next and the torture was about to continue. By the time the bell rang for lunch, the two Padawans were wondering to themselves just what was it that they had gotten themselves into as their new friend Ron ranted next to them, "Blast-ended Skerwts! What is with Hagrid! Those things should be put out of their misery now, not taken care of like pets!" "Ron! Don't let Hagrid hear you say that!" Hermione said reprovingly, although from the look on her face, you could tell that she agreed with him. Harry just smiled in amusement at his friend's ranting, but the smile quickly faded to be replaced by a look of irritation as a voice drawled behind them.

"For once, Weasel-be is right. That oaf is the worst teacher in the entire world!" The Golden Trio kept on walking, ignoring the voice, but curiosity got the better of the two girls and they turned to glance at the newcomer. The voice belonged to a boy with bleach blond hair slightly slicked back in certain places. He had angular features that gave off an aristocratic appearance, and his eyes were an interesting light grey color, currently narrowed in mirth as he watched the retreating backs of the Golden Trio. He had green and silver on his uniform that obviously marked him as a Slitheryn. His attitude practically screamed, "arrogant!" to the two girls so they turned around and continued walking, unfortunately, their sudden movement drew his attention and his lip curled in a sneer that neither girl could see, but could clearly hear in his voice, "Well, well, well, it seems that Potter has made some new friends! Tell me did he brainwash you with his stupid heroism? Or are you just following like obedient puppies?" Both girls froze mid-step and slowly turned around to face the Slitheryn again and he took an involuntary step backwards at the ice in their expressions.

The two Padawans stared at the boy in front of them a moment longer, until they were sure their silent message had been driven home, then as one, they turned and continued walking to lunch.

When they caught up to the Golden Trio in the Great Hall, Ahsoka immediately asked, "Who is the blond sleemo that wears the Slitheryn colors?" Ron suddenly started choking on the chicken he had been devouring and Harry spat out the pumpkin juice he had just drunk, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry patted Ron on the back to get him to stop choking and said, "It was probably a certain person named Draco Malfoy. And uh, what did you just call him?" Analie grinned and replied, "She just called him a slime ball, its a very rude insult to call someone that. But he is asking for it with that attitude of his." The conversation at lunch continued with more interesting things like Ron nearly dying again when the two girls said that they didn't know how to play Quidditch or fly a broom. This led to both Harry and Ron giving the Padawans a crash course on the different positions and a promise to take them out and teach them how to fly.

Lunch ended with the boys having to leave the table in a rush to reach the seventh floor of the castle in time for Divination. The Padawans simply walked up to the teachers table where their teacher for the next few hours sat patiently waiting for them. As they reached Obi-wan, he stood up and walked around the staff table to greet them. On instinct, the two bowed in respect and Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "I like how you two try to uphold our rules even when not at the Temple, but for the sake of our cover you have to quell the temptation to do so." As the three exited the Great Hall Analie and Ahsoka grinned mischievously and said in unison, "Yes Professor!" Obi-wan groaned and muttered to himself, "Maybe I should reiterate what I just said."

Obi-wan led his two eager students through the halls of Hogwarts and up several flights of stairs until the two were confused as to where their Master was leading them. Finally stopping in front of an ugly tapestry Analie asked, "Are you lost?" Obi-wan raised his signature eyebrow at the question and said, "Me lost? Of course not. Were right where we need to be. I just need to remember what Professor Flitwick told me to do to get the room that I need." And so saying, he closed his eyes and proceeded to walk back and forth in front of the huge blank wall across from the tapestry.

Analie and Ahsoka glanced at each other nervously. Hoping that Obi-wan hadn't lost his senses, when suddenly the blank wall behind him started to become, not so blank. A door started to take form and when Obi-wan heard the girls gasp of surprise he stopped his pacing and glanced at the door impressively, "Well what do you know? It actually worked!" Walking up to the door, Obi-wan opened it and motioned for the girls to precede him into the room.

What the girls saw as they entered made them stop dead and blink several times to make sure that they were not hallucinating. The room they entered looked almost exactly like one of the older training rooms back at the Jedi Temple. The only difference was that the room didn't sport any of the high tech that you would normally see on Coruscant. Instead there were plenty of cushions, some dummies standing in a corner, mirrors and plenty of space. Grinning at their reaction, Obi-wan closed the door behind himself, made sure that it would not open to unwanted visitors, then turned to the Padawans and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts first ever Jedi training room!"

 **Authors Note** : _Thank you all for your patience! I just wanted to give you all a heads up that I will be without technology this next week (July 19th-25th), so chapter eight will not be uploaded until probably the first week of August. Thank you all so much for enjoying the story!_ :)


	8. Chapter 8 Lightsabers and Ferrets

**(Author's Note** : _Hi Everyone! Sorry that this took a few days to finish and upload. You could call it a filler chapter, to fill in the space between first day and their first class of DADA. Anyways Enjoy! Chapter Nine will be up soon!)_

Chapter Eight: Lightsabers and Ferrets

"Again." Obi-wan's voice rang out as the sound of clashing lightsabers came to a stop. Groaning from exhaustion, the two padawans shut off their lightsabers and glanced at the only clock on the wall. "Its almost dinner time." Ahsoka pointed out to Obi-wan, who also gave the clock a quick glance. "So it is, but it won't hurt you if your a few minutes late. I want to make sure that you both have Form II down so that Ahsoka, you may focus more on Form IV, and Analie, you can study harder with Form III." Analie tilted her head in confusion and asked, "Why can't I learn Form IV as well?"

Obi-wan sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Because Analie, Ahsoka uses two lightsabers, so therefore Form IV: Ataru, will work better for her. You only use one lightsaber so Form III: Soresu, will work the best for you. Unfortunately since we know that the Sith is out there somewhere, every Jedi must master Form II: Makashi. Which is what we are working on now." The two padawans nodded in grim understanding at the Sith part, since both had had interesting encounters with Count Dooku, and reignited their lightsabers with a _snap-hiss_!

 **(Line Break)**

"Thank the Force! I thought he would never let us leave! I'm starving!" Ahsoka complained as she and Analie hurriedly walked away from the training room to the Great Hall. Obi-wan had kept them five minutes after the bell had rung for dinner to give them their "homework" assignment, which was to continue meditating in the morning and to observe their fellow classmates to see if this planet had force-sensitives or not.

Just as the two Padawans reached the entrance hall, which was still packed full with students, they noticed that everyone had suddenly gone eerily quiet and were all looking at something near the center of the packed Entrance Hall. Curious, they pushed their way through the crowd to find them all staring at the new Professor Moody, a white ferret, and their three new friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They arrived just in time to hear Moody growl at Harry, "Did he get you?" "No," Harry answered looking at where the ferret was trembling on the ground, "missed." Suddenly Moody shouted, "LEAVE IT!" "Leave…. What?" Harry asked bewildered and confused.

"Not you — him!" Moody growled, pointing over his shoulder at one of the big boys who froze, about to pick up the terrified ferret. Analie leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear, "I think that strange eye of his can look in any direction. That is a little disconcerting." Ahsoka just nodded. Not really paying attention to Analie, she had her attention solely fixed on Moody. There seemed to be something…. Off. About him. She could sense that he had the aura of a teacher, but, she could also sense with the Force, that this man might not be who he wants everyone to think he is. Almost like what she was doing herself except this man seemed to have darker intentions.

Analie glanced at Ahsoka's concentrated face in confusion before her attention was snapped back to the scene as a ferret came bounding in their direction. "I don't think so!" Moody roared as he pointed his wand at the ferret and it went flying ten feet into the air, before falling with a smack to the floor and flying upwards once more. Ahsoka's hand went to her mouth in horror. This "teacher" was torturing a student! And everyone was just standing around smiling nervously! Without seeing if Analie noticed her Ahsoka went racing away to find McGonagall, knowing that she, at least, would agree with her view point.

She found Professor McGonagall in the nick of time, she was just exiting a spare classroom with a stack of books as Ahsoka came hurtling up to her, "Professor! Come quickly!" Was all Ahsoka could manage to get out as she whipped around and raced away with McGonagall in tow. The results were just what Ahsoka was hoping for, as she hid in the crowd and let McGonagall do the rest. "Professor Moody!" McGonagall exclaimed in shock as she saw the bouncing ferret. "Hello, Professor McGonagall," Moody replied, calmly bouncing the ferret even higher.

"What — what are you doing?" McGonagall asked as her eyes followed the ferret's up and down progress. "Teaching." Moody replied matter of factly. "Teach — Moody, _is that a student_!?" McGonagall shrieked as the books she was carrying spilled out of her arms in shock. "Yep." came the reply. "No!" Cried McGonagall as she ran into the circle, where the little scene was being held, pulling out her wand as she did so and a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy reappeared where the ferret had once been heaped on the floor. With his sleek blond hair all over the place, and his cheeks pink with embarrassment and pain. He got slowly to his feet, wincing as he did so, making Ahsoka notice that he must have bruised ribs, and then she noticed some blood on his arms, indicating cuts. Of course, she thought wryly, no one else seemed to notice, to caught up in their hate of him to be concerned for a fellow student's wellbeing. Glancing at her best friend, Ahsoka could tell that Analie had noticed to, thankfully, but when she caught Ahsoka's eye, Ahsoka was sad to see that Analie was not going to step up and help him.

After Professor McGonagall had given Moody a good talking to and Moody had made sure his threat to Malfoy was complete, Moody limped off to talk to Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, and the rest of the students entered the Great Hall for some much needed dinner.

Ahsoka walked calmly up to Draco and his two goons, waiting for him to notice her first. When he did, he growled, "What do you want?" Then he winced as the effort of talking hurt his sides. Ahsoka simply stared at him calmly as he regained his composure and said, "I want to help. I know something that will help the pain."

At this Draco turned to his two goons, who were staring at the Great Hall longing for food and said, "Go get us a spot at the table will you? I'll be along in a moment." Another wince and a roll of the eyes as his "friends" didn't hesitate but went straight off for food. Slowly turning back to Ahsoka he asked, "Why should I accept your help? How can I trust Gryffindor scum like you to not do even more damage?" Ahsoka just smiled sadly at him and replied, "One, I'm not like other Gryffindors," At this Draco raised an eyebrow but let her continue, "Second, you won't be able to move much in any direction because you seem to have quite a few bruised ribs, a sprained ankle and it seems a slight head injury." Then, to seal the deal, she added, "Also, seeing how you value your pride, would you really want to admit your weak by showing up at the Hospital Wing?" Draco couldn't argue with that, and grudgingly let her help him into a nearby classroom so that no one else would see a Gryffindor helping a Slitheryn.

As she finished up the last healing spell, Ahsoka couldn't help but notice Malfoy giving her an odd look. When she finished, she looked up at him and asked, "All done! Feeling better?" Malfoy just nodded his head and continued to stare at her with that odd look, almost like he was contemplating something. Starting to feel a little awkward now, Ahsoka picked up her book bag and said, "Well, I'm going to go catch a last bit of dinner before its completely gone. See ya!" Smiling, Ahsoka turned and started to walk towards the door to the classroom. Before she walked out though, she suddenly heard a quiet, "Thank you." From Malfoy who was behind her, pausing, Ahsoka turned her head back and said with a grin, "Your welcome."

Back at the Great Hall, Analie sat with the Golden Trio and nervously kept looking towards the doors, wondering where in the world did Ahsoka disappear to? She pointedly ignored Ron's animated conversation about seeing Malfoy as a ferret was "the best thing to ever happen to him." Honestly, Analie had also thought that it was a bit funny, but she just couldn't dismiss from her head all of the injuries that he had sustained from being bounced around. Thankfully, even though she knew that Hermione hated Malfoy as much as the boys, at least she also thought it was wrong to do that to a student.

Analie was about to open her mouth and agree with Hermione's point about how dangerous that was, when Ahsoka came sliding into the seat next to her. "Where have you been?! Dinner is almost over!" Analie exclaimed, watching her friend closely as she calmly filled her plate with some pastries that almost looked like Naboo cakes.

Ahsoka glanced at her friend and Hermione, who was also watching her curiously, and shrugged, "I had a headache, so I went to the Hospital wing. Waited for Madam Pomfrey, but when I realized that she wasn't coming anytime soon, I left." Hermione seemed to accept the explanation and asked in concern, "Are you feeling better?" Analie on the other hand, had her eyes narrowed and was giving her friend the, I-know-your-lying-and-you-will-tell-me-later, look. When Ahsoka just shrugged Analie's look off again, Analie huffed and also reached for a Naboo cake. Ron noticed the new dessert and asked through a mouthful of pudding, "Whazz dat?" Both girls smiled and Ahsoka replied by holding up a cake, "These? These are a special pastry that my Aunt* likes to make. I missed having them, so I asked Obi-wan and he got the House-elves to learn how to make a slightly different variation of it. Though it almost tastes the same." Ron nodded thoughtfully and continued to eye the pastry as if contemplating whether to try it or not.

Harry meanwhile was talking with Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, and their friend, Lee Jordan, about the DADA class. The three older students seemed in awe of Professor Moody, and Ahsoka snorted in disdain. She still didn't trust this new teacher, and nothing three older students said was going to make her change her mind.

George noticed the look Ahsoka was giving them as he described Moody's class, and grinned. He had a small crush on this new girl in his brother's year, and he thought that the haughty frown she was giving the three of them was cute. So in his leisurely style, he slid in next to her, and putting his arm across her shoulders said, "Now, now, lets not get upset. You lot will be having your share of Moody's awesomeness soon enough." Surprisingly, Ahsoka's frown deepened to a scowl, and a look of confusion passed on George's face briefly, to then be replaced by understanding of her mood when she growled, "I don't trust him." Still having her wrapped in his arm, George said, "Well no one should, him being a retired auror and all. I wouldn't be surprised if he is slightly off his rocker."

Ahsoka shook her head, knowing no one, save Analie, would understand her point. Then she glanced at the arm still hanging on her and wondered if it should have been removed already. She noticed Hermione out of the corner of her eye, trying to hide a smile, and Ahsoka briefly wondered what was so funny? George finally noticed that he was making Ahsoka uncomfortable with his arm still hanging on her and subtly took it off, and instead put his hand out and said, "I do believe we never properly introduced ourselves! I'm George Weasley, the handsome twin to that guy over there," At this he indicated Fred who was still talking with Lee, Harry and Ron. But at the mention of "twin", he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at George, who ignored him. Ahsoka smiled and shook George's hand, failing to notice his sudden, slightly reddened ears at her smile, "Nice to meet you George. I am Ahsoka Tanho."

Hermione locked eyes with Analie, and it was all the two girls could do not to burst into giggling at the look on George's face. So instead Hermione got up and said, "Well it's been a long day and we have potions tomorrow, so I'm going to head back to the Common room. Ahsoka, Analie, care to join me?" Both girls nodded and stood up also, with George hastily asking if he could accompany them but Hermione shot him down with a no. As the three girls reached the doors to the Great Hall, they passed Draco on their way out as he was coming in. The two parties paused, one because Hermione was surprised that Malfoy was alone and completely healed already from his ordeal with Moody, and two because Draco was staring straight at Ahsoka.

Hermione noticed this and her brow furrowed in confusion, then they went up in surprise when Ahsoka turned her head, and she made eye contact with Draco, Hermione and Analie both noticed the sudden pinkness appear on Draco's cheeks as he hurriedly turned and headed for the Slytherin table. Hermione and Analie looked at each other, then looked at Ahsoka, then grabbed said girl and literally dragged her back to their common room and did not let her go until they were safely in their dormitory.

Once they made sure Lavender and Parvarti would not come barging in, Analie turned to Ahsoka and stated, "Spill." Ahsoka blinked in confusion at the two intense girls, "Spill… What?" Hermione answered by stating, "In the span of two minutes, you had two boys weak-kneed just by looking at them. We, or at least I, understand George. But seriously, Malfoy?! What did you do to cause him to blush at your very gaze?!" By the time Hermione finished her explanation, Ahsoka's eyes had widened in horror and she kept glancing at Analie with a look of desperation. "I didn't mean to make him end up liking me! I just helped him out because everyone else were being a bunch of bantha-heads!" "What do you mean 'helped him out'?" Analie asked. Her look of disapproval slightly softened by mild curiosity.

Ahsoka glanced at Hermione briefly, who also looked curious, and then looked down at her utility belt and started to tinker with it. The silence seemed to stretch till it was unbearable to the two curious girls who finally both repeated to an uncomfortable Ahsoka, "What did you do?" Ahsoka sighed and looked up at them finally, "I saw that Draco Malfoy was in extreme pain, so when everyone else went into the Great Hall I offered to help him with easing the pain so that it would be easier for him to heal. There. Happy?" Analie just smiled in understanding, knowing Ahsoka had seen to many injured clones and it got on her nerves when someone she could help was injured and no one wanted to help. Hermione looked confused, but just simply said, "This just means he likes you now you know. George to for that matter." Ahsoka groaned and looked to Analie for help, but she simply put her hands up and said, "Don't even think about asking me. I'm the worst person to ask, seeing as both my parents broke the code remember?" Hermione gave Analie a look that plainly said 'What code?' But neither Padawan answered the look, as Ahsoka just grumbled something unintelligible, and walked over to her bed to close the curtains around her bed and prepare for classes the next day.

 **(Line Break)**

The next morning brought the two Padawans to their first ever Potions class. The entire way to the dungeons Harry and Ron kept ranting about how horrible Professor Snape was and how he hated Gryffindors but loved his "Snakes". Analie and Ahsoka just listened in silence, knowing that they could deal with Professor Snape. He wasn't a smelly Hutt after all.

As the class got underway, both Analie and Ahsoka decided that Potions wasn't to bad. It involved a lot of concentration, which Jedi were exceptionally good at. Professor Snape assigned them to brew a Forgetfulness Potion, and then during the entire class, tried to distract the Gryffindors by deducting points and making insults. It did not work on the Padawans though as they solely concentrated on making their potion, and closed their senses off to outside noise. By the end of the class they had subtly impressed Snape by handing him two flasks of perfectly brewed Forgetfulness Potion.

The rest of the day went smoothly. But as lunch rolled to an end, the Padawan's happy spirits diminished even as their fellow classmates spirits rose in excitement. The two were worried, worried because next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Next class, they would meet for themselves the mysterious Professor Mad-eye Moody.


	9. Chapter 9: Unforgivable Actions

Chapter Nine: Unforgivable Actions

 **Coruscant**

Anakin walked into the Chancellor's office nervously. He felt it strange to be suddenly summoned by the Chancellor when he should really be out on the Battlefront knocking some droids senseless.

As the Chancellor's Secretary waved for Anakin to go straight in, Anakin couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off. Those feelings though, seemed to fade away as he laid eyes on the smiling form of his friend Chancellor Palpatine. "Ah Skywalker, how nice to see you again! I trust you are doing well?" Anakin smiled and replied, "As well as can be expected Chancellor. Why is it that you summoned to see me?" Palpatine waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "Does there have to be a reason for me to want to see a friend?" "You are the Chancellor sir. There is always reason when someone is in a position of importance."

As Anakin turned to examine a new piece of decoration that Palpatine had added to his office, he didn't catch the wicked smirk that briefly flitted across the Chancellor's face at Anakin's statement. Then clearing his throat, he replied, "Yes well, it has been a while since you and I have seen each other, so I just wanted to know how things are going. How is the battlefront?"

Anakin's face turned grim as he relayed the information from the frontline. Stating that the Republic Army was holding down the Separatist's from gaining anymore ground into the Inner Rim, but barely. Anakin then returned the favor by asking how the Senate was holding up, and Palpatine replied that currently things were peaceful in the Senate. Then the Chancellor surprised Anakin by asking, "So how is your young Apprentice coming along? Ahsoka is it? And I heard from Master Mundi that Master Kenobi has a new Padawan as well. Is this true?" Anakin blinked a few times in confusion, as far as he knew, the Council had not wanted the Senate to know that Analie was now currently Obi-wan's apprentice. But shrugging it off he simply replied, "Ahsoka is doing great. Her attitude is still as high-spirited as ever, and yes Obi-wan has a new Padawan."

Palpatine smiled for Anakin and said, "Excellent! I wonder though, if everything is ok with Master Kenobi. He hasn't reported back from the frontline in a while. I hope nothing horrible has happened." To ease the Chancellor's fears, Anakin quickly replied, "Oh Obi-wan is just fine! He took some Padawan's for a training exercise on one of the Outer Rim planets. With all this war stuff happening, we Jedi have forgotten that the important thing in the Universe is instructing our Youth in the ways of the Code." As Anakin spoke of the made up excuse for where Obi-wan and the two Padawan's had disappeared to, he walked over to the Chancellor's window to watch the sun set. Failing to notice, again, another emotion flash across Palpatine's face, almost like disgust and annoyance. But as quickly as the emotion was there, it was gone within the space of a heartbeat as Anakin turned to look at the Chancellor again.

"It has been enjoyable talking with you Chancellor, but I am afraid I have other matters to attend to for the Council." Palpatine smiled kindly and replied, "Of course young Skywalker. May the Force be with you in your journey's." Anakin smiled and while bowing in respect said, "And with you as well sir."

As Anakin left the Chancellor's office, he suddenly felt a wave of unease wash over himself, almost as if the Force was trying to tell him something that was just beyond his grasp. Making Anakin feel like perhaps, he should have not said anything about Obi-wan's whereabouts. Chancellor Palpatine, meanwhile, stood in front of the windows of his office with a small smile of malicious satisfaction plastered on his face.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The bell for the end of lunch was about to ring, signifying that students should be heading towards their afternoon classes. That wasn't the case for the Fourth Year Gryffindors and Slytherins though, who were already gathered in the hallway outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, waiting with barely contained excitement for the lesson to begin.

When the bell rang to signify passing period, the students began to file into the classroom, most wanting to get good seats so that they could experience the action that Moody was no doubt going to display. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed to the front of the class and got seats in front of the teachers desk. Ahsoka and Analie decided to be a bit more cautious, and took seats in the middle of the classroom. Far enough away from Moody, yet, close enough to see what was going to happen.

As the final bell rang, everyone could hear the clunking of Moody's wooden leg as he made his way down the corridor to the classroom. As Moody entered the room, the two Padawan's watched with unease as his bright blue eye seemed to move in a sort of rhythm from student to student. Pausing briefly on Ahsoka and Harry, before continuing its pattern again. Taking out a roll of parchment, Professor Moody began roll call, his normal eye going down the list, while again the strange blue eye flitted from person to person.

Finishing up necessities, Moody rolled up the Parchment and stated, "Now, Professor Lupin sent me a letter over the summer to explain to me what you all covered this past year. So far you are adept at dealing with dark creatures such as Red Caps, Grindylows, Hinkypunks, Kappas, boggarts, and werewolves." At this statement all of the class, minus two, nodded their heads in agreement, but stopped as Moody raised one gnarled finger, "But! You are behind, very behind, on dealing with curses." Analie glanced at Ahsoka uneasily, not liking the sound of that. But couldn't say anything to voice her concerns as Moody continued to speak, "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark—"

Ron suddenly interrupted Moody's speech, by blurting out, "What, aren't you staying?" Moody's magical eye spun to stare at Ron and both Padawans hands clenched and unclenched the edges of their desks as they watched Ron's extremely apprehensive look. But after a moment, Moody smiled, the first time anyone had seen him do so. Ahsoka leaned over and whispered quietly to Analie, "I think I prefer him not smiling." For the smile made his face look more feral and twisted. But it nonetheless helped Ron look less apprehensive.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said, "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago… Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore…. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away Miss Brown when I am talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed as everyone's eyes swung to her. She had been trying to show Parvarti her completed Divination homework under her desk. Apparently the magical blue eye could also see through solid objects as well as through the back of his head. This made Ahsoka shiver with foreboding as she thought to herself, 'I hope it can't see through the Force as well.'

"So… do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" Moody asked as he seemed to forget Lavender and continued the lesson. Several hands rose into the air tentatively, including Ron and Hermione's. Surprisingly, Moody pointed at Ron instead of picking Hermione, like most teachers did. "Er," Ron started uncertainly, "My dad told me about one… Is it called the Imperious Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," Moody said in appreciation, "Your father _would_ know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperious Curse." Turning to his desk and opening a drawer, he took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders resided in it, and Analie watched in amusement as Ron recoiled away from the jar. Apparently her new friend did not fancy spiders.

Reaching into the jar, Moody took a spider out and set it in the palm of his hand. Then pointing his wand at it, he muttered, "Imperio!" Immediately the spider leapt from his hand and started swinging from it's silk thread like it was on a trapeze. Then it jumped onto one of the students desks and started cartwheeling around in circles. Then with another jerk of the wand, it started to tap dance on one of the Slytherin's heads! Everyone was laughing, everyone except Analie, Ahsoka, and Professor Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Moody growled, "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" As quick as the laughter came, it was gone, replaced by a silence so intense, you could hear a pin drop. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider was sent to dangle above a bucket of water, "I could make it jump out the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…" A few people shuddered at that, especially Ron.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperious curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will." Analie leaned over to Ahsoka and breathed into her ear, "Wouldn't the Sith just love this form of Mind Trick?" Ahsoka nodded her head grimly, as the Professor continued, "The Imperious curse can be fought, can anyone guess how?" Only two hands raised in the air, and surprisingly, neither hand was Hermione's. Both Ahsoka and Analie had raised their hands to the question. Moody silently pointed at Analie, who put her hand down and replied, "I believe, that the only way the Imperious Curse works, is if it is used on the weak-minded. Only those of strong mind can resist the effects of mind control."

Moody seemed surprised that Analie got the answer right, everyone could tell because he said, "Correct, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now I will be teaching you how to fight the Imperious Curse, but as Miss Kenobi said, it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked out and everyone jumped, even the Padawans.

Throwing the currently somersaulting spider back into the jar, Moody asked, "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Several hands rose in the air again, and to the surprise of many, even Neville Longbottom's hand was tentatively in the air. "Yes?" asked Moody, his magical eye fixing on Neville's nervous form. "There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," Neville responded in a small, but distinct voice. Professor Moody turned so that both of his eyes were staring intently at Neville. He seemed to be studying him as he asked, "Your name's Longbottom, correct?" Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the whole class, he reached into the jar, for the next spider, and placed it on the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently to scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody as he contemplated the spider, "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," pointing his wand at the spider, he muttered a quick, "Engorgio!" The spider swelled and became the size of, to the Padawans perspective, a baby version of the spiders they faced when they first arrived on the planet. Poor Ron abandoned all pretense of pretending not to be afraid, and scooted as far back in his chair as he could.

As Professor Moody raised his wand, both Analie and Ahsoka felt a sense of unease. Especially when the spider seemed to turn, and make eye contact with them. Suddenly the word, " _Crucio_!" escaped Moody's mouth and they watched, horrorstruck, as the spiders legs collapsed beneath itself, and unbearable pain filled the poor creatures eyes. Twitching horribly, Analie thought that if spiders could talk, this one would be screaming at the top of it's lungs. Moody did not seem to be moving his wand anytime soon as the spider began to shudder and jerk more violently…

"STOP IT!" Moody raised his wand and the spider relaxed, as three people screamed at him the same thing at the same time. Harry looked around, to find the sources of the shouting, and saw Hermione staring, not at the spider, but at their friend Neville who had gone deathly pale , eyes wide and horrified, and shaking. Then glancing behind Neville, to see his new friends, Analie and Ahsoka, staring at the spider. Both had unconsciously jumped to their feet as they shouted. They seemed to be off in their own worlds as they stared at the spider like they had witnessed this type of pain before.

Reducing the spider's size, Moody threw it back into the jar as he said softly, "Pain, you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse…. That one was very popular once too." The class stayed silent after he finished explaining the Cruciatus Curse. Some continued to stare curiously at the two Padawans, who remained standing, staring at the jar of spiders, as if they were thinking of something else.

Professor Moody brought everyones attention back by saying, "Miss Tanho, Miss Kenobi, sit down," He waited until they took their seats again before continuing, "Right… anyone know any others?" The class remained silent. At first, no one raised their hands, to caught up in wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Finally, Hermione's hand, shaking slightly, rose into the air.

"Yes?" Said Moody, looking at her. " _Avada_ _Kedavra_ ," Hermione all but whispered and several people looked around at her uneasily, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody. Another twisted smile playing on his face, making the Padawans and several students dread what was coming. "Yes, the last and worst. _Avada Kedavra_ … the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface, but Moody raised his wand and roared, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries, Ron fell out of his seat as the spider came skidding towards him, and Analie and Ahsoka were staring at the corpse with equal looks of shock and horror. Having trouble believing that that one spell, could cause a person to lose a life.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk and unto the floor and said calmly, "Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no counter-curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me." Harry's face reddened as everyone's eyes, including the Padawan's, turned to look at him. It seemed like he had gone into his own little world, just like Neville did with the Cruciatus curse. Analie shook her head in sympathy, it must be hard, she thought, to find out the curse that did away with your family yet you somehow escaped the same fate.

She was brought out of her musings, as Moody started to speak again, "Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it."

"Now, if there's no counter-curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He roared, and the whole class jumped again. Making Analie and Ahsoka glare daggers at him.

"Now… those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperious, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills … copy this down…"

They spent the rest of the class time taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. Nobody spoke until the bell rang. But once Moody dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth like a broken dam. Only Analie, Ahsoka, Harry and Hermione stayed quiet as they left the classroom. As they passed an abandoned classroom, Ahsoka grabbed Analie and dragged her into it before the Golden trio noticed.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?!" Analie asked in complete confusion. Ahsoka merely responded by taking her communicator out and flipping it on. "Ahsoka to Obi-wan, come in Obi-wan!" There was a brief pause, and then a voice sounded from the com, "Ahsoka? What's wrong? Where are you and Analie? The Great Hall is starting to fill for dinner." Analie's eyes widened in understanding of what Ahsoka was doing, as her friend responded, "We have discovered something disturbing about this planet. Meet us at the abandoned classroom on the Third Floor corridor." There was a brief pause and then they heard a determined, "On my way."

The Padawans paced back and forth with mounting anxiety, flashes of the horrendous class replaying in their minds eye. Finally the old classroom door creaked open, to reveal their Master. His face was set in a grim expression as he looked at them and said, "Well?"

As Ahsoka explained their lesson with Moody to Obi-wan, Analie silently observed him. Ever since the Council had learned what Siri did, she had been given Obi-wan's last name and appointed as his Padawan. Sure that was ok, since she needed a new Master, but Analie started catching herself wondering… what would it be like if he accepted her as the daughter he never knew he had? He barely spoke to her unless it was Mission related. It Almost seemed like he was avoiding her.

She was brought out of her musings, when Ahsoka suddenly finished her explanation in disgust, "Its downright cruel! Mind tricks are not supposed to be used for malicious pleasure, and torturing someone with pure pain is something only a Sith would be stupid enough to do." Obi-wan nodded his head in agreement of her words, and while stroking his beard thoughtfully said, "I wonder if lightsabers would be enough to counter this supposed Killing Curse…" Analie shuddered at the thought that even lightsabers might or might not stop that horrible green light of doom. She asked, "Do we tell the Council? That there is something dark, almost like the Sith, on this planet?"

Obi-wan thought for a moment, then shook his head no, "No, we don't have enough concrete evidence to point that a Sith could be hidden here or not. Three spells of immense power as our only proof will not convince Master Windu so easily." As he finished, a beeping sound could be heard from his utility belt. Raising an eyebrow, he reached for his holocom, and as he looked at it, his other eyebrow went up to join the other. "Well speaking of the Council and Master Windu, seems like they would like to speak with us."

Turning on his holocom and using the Force to let it float in front of the three of them, Master Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Gallia appeared in holographic form. When they saw Obi-wan, Master Windu immediately started speaking, "Master Kenobi, urgent news has come to us that requires you to be on high alert." Master Gallia continued, "We don't know how, or why its happening, but the Separatists have stalled in their advancement into the Inner Rim."

Analie's eyebrow went up, similar to Obi-wan's, and asked, "Uh, isn't that a good thing Master?" Master Windu answered, by saying, "Good for the Inner Rim planets, not good for you. We have received word from our intelligence force, that Dooku has suddenly turned his attention to the Outer Rims again." The three, stuck at Hogwarts, eyes widened, as they realized what that must mean. Yoda confirmed it by saying in his wise voice, "Caught wind, somehow, the Separatists have, of your disappearance Obi-wan. Searching for you, they are."


	10. Chapter 10: Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

 _Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to upload this chapter. I have had to rewrite it at least three times until I finally settled on this version. I hope that you all enjoy it!_

 _Many thanks to Edgar H. Sutter for helping me with ideas._ :)

Chapter Ten: Secrecy

Silence reigned after Master Yoda's announcement. None of the Jedi on Earth daring to believe. The three Masters watched them in the continuing silence until Ahsoka finally broke it by saying, "Why? Why look for Master Kenobi? Surely the Separatists have better things to do with their time?" Analie nodded her head in agreement and added, "This is not good, from what we have learned of this planet Earth so far, if the Separatists find us and attack, this planet would not survive." Obi-wan turned to Master Windu and asked, "Does the Council wish us to return because of this news?"

The holographic image of Master Windu shook his head no and replied, "On the contrary, Count Dooku doesn't know of Earth's existence as of yet. So he will be focusing his attention on the known Outer Rim planets. That should take him about three months before he discovers Earth." Master Gallia continued, "You three are to remain on Earth and continue your investigation of the planet." The three nodded their heads in understanding. So far, they had collected a lot of information for the Archives. With the Padawans learning about the Magical aspect of Earth as students, and Obi-wan moving around and learning about the non-magical side of Earth.

Master Yoda finished their meeting by saying, "In touch, we will be, if Separatists get close. Send help, we will, if this happens. May the Force, Be with You." And with those words, the three Master's faded out and Obi-wan turned his holocom off. Looking at an old Grandfather clock that was stuffed in the classroom, he said to the two Padawan's, "It looks like our meeting with the Council has caused us to miss dinner. So head to your house, and I will bring you two something from the Kitchens." Bowing their heads, the Padawans replied, "Yes Master." Then they picked up their book bags, and headed out to Gryffindor Tower.

As they walked, Analie let her mind wander. She thought about the Clone Wars, she thought about all they had learned about Earth so far. And she grimaced as she thought about the curses that she had learned earlier today, and she thought about what Master Windu said about her Father. She found it confusing, that a whole section of the Separatist Fleet would simply abandon their plan of attacking the Inner Rim, making it easy on the Republic to defend, to go looking for a solitary Jedi. Analie shook her head to clear her thought-filled brain. Obviously, there was more going on than meets the eye.

Glancing at her friend as they walked, Analie noticed Ahsoka in the same deep concentration process. Nudging her to get her out of her musings she said, "Hey, how about we meditate on it a little bit, before heading off to bed?" Ahsoka nodded in agreement and as they reached the Fat Lady portrait said the password, "Balderdash."

The Common Room was almost empty. Only the Weasley Twins and Ron and Harry, remained in the main room. Ron and Harry seemed to be having fun with something that looked like a calendar, while Fred and George were quietly discussing something among themselves. They all looked up when the two girls entered, and Fred and George grinned at them before going back to what they were doing. Ron and Harry continued to watch them as they made their way over to them. Finally Ron asked, "Where have you been? You both disappeared and we couldn't find you."

The two Padawans shifted uncomfortably on their chairs by the fire and glanced at each other before Analie replied, "We went to go find my father so that we could complain to him about the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. Honestly, I don't think Professor Moody was supposed to show us that." Harry nodded in fervent agreement, while Ron just shrugged his shoulders. Both went back to what they were writing and Ahsoka asked curiously, "What are you doing?" The boys glanced at her, then at what they were working on, and laughed.

"Its pretty stupid really," Harry replied. "This is our Divination homework. Were supposed to create a calendar depicting what will happen to us when the planets are in a certain position. We have September done, and are now working on October, but are running low on ideas." Analie leaned over so that she could read his September calendar and laughed, "How — how are you supposed to live and write October, if your getting decapitated on the last day of September?" Harry grinned at her comment, "It is silly isn't it? But the teacher seems to like doom and gloom things, so Ron and I thought, the gloomier, the better!"

They all laughed a little bit at that. And an hour after the twins had gone off to bed, the portrait hole opened to reveal Obi-wan carrying two plates. The two boys watched in curiosity as he handed a plate each to Ahsoka and Analie and after thanking him, immediately began eating. After watching the girls eat for a few minutes, Obi-wan noticed that they weren't the only ones in the room and turned to smile at the two boys. "Hello again! It's been awhile, but we met on the Express correct?" Harry and Ron nodded their heads. Obi-wan continued to smile as he eyed the papers that they were working on, "What are you working on?" Ron held up his paper for him as he said, "It's our Divination homework." Obi-wan studied the calendar with a raised eyebrow, "I believe you are in for a rotten month." Ron and Harry chuckled at his comment, then stopped and watched in confusion as suddenly, all three of their companions stiffened and turned to face the two, all sporting identical frowns.

Looking directly into Ron's eyes, Obi-wan said, "Be mindful of your feelings Ronald Weasley. For if you don't, they may cause you to lose a friend by the end of October." Ron's face paled slightly and he seemed to visibly relax when the man's intense stare was shifted away from him to Harry.

Harry watched as Obi-wan seemed to scrutinize him carefully. Finally, after a few minutes of awkward silence, Obi-wan sighed, closed his eyes briefly and said, "All I will say to you, Harry Potter, is to be careful." Harry looked at him in confusion as the man stood up and turned to the girls. "Remember your homework that I gave you." And with that he took their empty plates and left the Common Room.

Ron gawked at the portrait hole as it closed behind the adult, then turned to the others and said bluntly, "What the bloody hell was that all about?" Harry shook his head, just as confused as Ron. Analie and Ahsoka, on the other hand, avoided the looks the two boys gave them and with a quickly muttered, "Goodnight!" The two Padawans hurried up to their dorm room just as the portrait hole opened again to admit Hermione into the Common Room.

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't just giving you something to put onto your already ridiculous calendars?" Hermione asked skeptically as the boys finished telling her what had transpired while she was at the library. Harry shook his head, "It's like we told you Mione. All three of them suddenly stiffened as if they sensed something unpleasant and then he spewed those confusing words to both Ron and me." Hermione frowned thoughtfully and then said, "It just adds to the mystery of Analie and Ahsoka. Did I tell you that every morning the two of them are down here meditating, like they've been up since the crack of dawn? And have you noticed their robes? Their different. I want to find out what school they went to before coming here, maybe it can answer why they dress and act like they do." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement, deciding to leave the snooping to Hermione.

* * *

The end of September seemed right around the corner. Analie and Ahsoka were enjoying their classes. They seemed to be the only two that liked Care of Magical Creatures. They were working with horrible, ugly creatures called Blast-ended skwerts and had to take care of them for the semester. Of course it was easy for the two Padawans because they simply used the Force to calm the creatures down enough to be able to handle them. Unfortunately, no one else in the class, aside from Hagrid, seemed able to keep their Blast-ended skwert under control.

Hermione watched her two new friends with mounting suspicion and questions as not only did they continue to wake at the crack of dawn to meditate every single morning, they always seemed to disappear for two hours every Monday afternoon, and Wednesday morning and when they reappeared, they would look exhausted but also satisfied with something. They also always had their strange utility belt on them at all times. Hermione also noticed that the two Padawans acted strange around books. Almost like they had never used one before! Something was up, and Hermione was determined to figure out the mystery that surrounded her new friends Analie and Ahsoka.

* * *

First week of October came and Analie and Ahsoka both seemed a little tense. They suspected that Hermione was starting to get a little to nosy, so they tried their best to avoid their new friend. They were also on edge because they had just received word in the last week of September that Count Dooku had resumed attacking the Inner Rim, but had left one solitary ship to continue the "search" for them. It was Monday afternoon, and while everyone else headed to their respective elective class, the two Padawans walked calmly to their Jedi training "class" with Obi-wan. Over the weeks they had been constantly working on their lightsaber techniques and both girls were getting immensely better at their favored lightsaber forms. As they talked quietly together about the upcoming lesson, and about who might be in the solitary ship that Dooku had searching for them, the two of them failed to notice that they were being followed.

Obi-wan walked calmly to the training room where he was to meet the Padawans. He also was a little unsettled by events outside of Earths atmosphere, but that didn't mean that he let it distract him from the here and now. As he turned a corner, he spotted his two pupils huddled together and walking down the corridor talking about something intensely. What they didn't notice or sense, but he did, was the single presence of another, hidden beneath some sort of invisible material and trying to follow them.

Chuckling quietly he silently came up behind the presence, and as the Padawans disappeared around a corner up ahead, he asked in amusement, "And where might you be off to under that material Miss Granger?"

Freezing in place, Hermione slowly turned around and slipped off the Invisibility Cloak, to find Obi-wan Kenobi standing behind her, with his arms crossed and an amused smile playing across his face. At a loss for what to say being caught, she simply stuttered, "I…uh…I'm…" Obi-wan's smile went from amused to friendly as he asked, "Don't you have a class to be in Miss Granger?" At the question, Hermione was able to pull herself together and shook her head saying, "I have this first hour free before having to head off to Ancient Runes." "Then why were you following your fellow Gryffindors under an invisible material?" Hermione bit her lip at his direct question, but knew that she couldn't lie because somehow she sensed that he would not like that from her. So sighing, she answered.

"I have been curious about Analie and Ahsoka since the beginning of September. Their school uniforms are different then the normal girl school wear. They are always up at the crack of dawn meditating, they always carry around this strange utility belt. They have never seen a book before, and during certain classes, they always make the weirdest comments like in Herbology when we were working with bubotuber pus, I heard Ahsoka say, 'this smells and looks worse than a baby huttlet.' I looked up the term huttlet and could not find it!" Taking a deep breath, Hermione continued,

"then one night Ron and Harry told me that you three gave them a scare by suddenly saying strange things to each of them, almost like a Seer would. So I decided the next day to ask Analie and Ahsoka what school they went to before Hogwarts, and all they said was that they couldn't remember the name! After that they started to avoid me. And they both disappear for two hours on Monday afternoons and Wednesday mornings, so I thought, maybe if I followed them to wherever they disappear to during that time, I might solve the mystery that surrounds them."

Obi-wan listened attentively, a thoughtful frown on his face. He had to admit to himself that this girl was really observant and smart if she could piece all of this information together on her own. He thought about what would happen if he told Hermione their secret. How would she react? He studied Hermione closely to see if their was any evil intent in this girl. No. He didn't sense any. What he did sense though, was a desire to be friends with Analie and Ahsoka, and exasperation at the distance that they seemed to make towards her.

Making his decision, he decided that Hermione could know. After all, sooner rather than later, the whole planet will have to know that their is a whole Galaxy of life out beyond their atmosphere. Looking at Hermione again with a smile, Obi-wan said, "Well you certainly are clever to put all of those pieces together by yourself. But how would you like to know the truth?" Curiosity shone in Hermione's eyes as she responded, "Oh! Yes please Mr. Kenobi!"

Obi-wan chuckled at her enthusiasm, but then he became serious as he said, "A word of warning Miss Granger, once we tell you our secret, you must promise not to tell anyone else about it without our permission. You can't even tell your two close friends, Harry and Ron, because of the importance of this secret." Hermione gulped nervously at the depth of seriousness in his tone. But she came all this way to find out more about her new friends, no backing out now. "I promise."

* * *

 **(Outer Rim Space)**

Ventress sat in the cockpit of her reliable ship and cursed in several languages about a certain Jedi scum. Her Master, Count Dooku, had ordered her to break away from the fight and to start searching the Outer Rim planets for a certain Jedi Kenobi. And if she found him, to kill him. Sure, the task had sounded easy at first. But now, after the tenth planet, and _still_ no trace of the Jedi and his supposed "pupils" that he was teaching, Ventress was starting to become impatient.

She recalled why she had been sent by herself. Count Dooku still wanted to weaken the Republic by attacking the Inner Rim, but also for some reason, wanted to find Kenobi. So slowly, trying to not draw the Republics attention, Dooku had been sending small reconnaissance ships to look through the Outer Rim for the Jedi. But his plan was discovered by a Republic spy, so now he decided a more subtle approach was in order. And so that was why Ventress sat in her cockpit, staring in frustration at the endless space that her ship floated in. As Ventress flew through the endless space she silently vowed that when she does find the scum, she'll make him pay for this worthless voyage through space. With that, Ventress headed towards the last known planet in the Outer Rim, hoping that Obi-wan Kenobi was there. Because if he is not. Then the information that was given to Count Dooku was wrong, and Obi-wan was not in the Outer Rim, but in the Unknown region.

* * *

 **(Back at Hogwarts)**

Hermione followed Obi-wan through a few more corridors till they came to what seemed to be a blank wall. She watched in confusion as Obi-wan smiled, then closed his eyes and started walking back and forth three times in front of the wall. He stopped when he heard Hermione gasp, and opened his eyes to reveal the door that had now become familiar to him and the Padawans.

Obi-wan opened the door and then motioned for Hermione to proceed him inside. Upon entering the room, Hermione had to stifle another gasp of amazement at the scene in front of her. Analie and Ahsoka both stood ten feet from two dummies. They had helmets on that blocked their vision and they were holding those strange metal cylinder things that she had seen them pull out at the Welcome Feast at the beginning of the year. Only now… The cylinders had glowing sabers coming out of them! Ahsoka held two emerald sabers, while Analie held one purple one. The strangest thing, that drew Hermione's attention though, wasn't the glowing sabers, it was the fact that Ahsoka seemed…. Different.

At the sound of Obi-wan and Hermione entering the room, the two seemed to pause from what they were doing. At once the dummies dropped the hand that was holding what looked like some sort of gun? And retreated back. Taking off their helmets, the two Padawans grinned at each other, then turned to face Obi-wan and froze in shock when they saw Hermione standing there as well.

Hermione stared openly at Ahsoka. She didn't look human anymore! Analie and Ahsoka just stared at her until Obi-wan cleared his throat. "hem, right, Analie and Ahsoka you already know Miss Granger here. She is here to learn about us." The two Padawans exchanged glances and Ahsoka asked, "Why Master?" Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the title that Ahsoka had given Obi-wan, but Obi-wan didn't even seem fazed! Instead he answered by saying, "Its time that we start getting allies and introducing the people of this planet to the Republic slowly. Miss Granger here is a great candidate to be our first ally."

Analie studied Hermione carefully for a few minutes, then with a huge grin, ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "Oh I am so glad we can tell you! Now we can all be really good friends." Hermione just nodded, to stunned to give an answer in words. As Ahsoka stepped up to also hug her, Hermione took a step back and asked warily, "What are you?" Ahsoka sighed and said, "I'm a Torgruta. One of the last of my kind. My home planet was destroyed and only a few of us were off planet. Don't worry, I'm pretty much exactly like a human, except for the looks." She added as an afterthought and Hermione laughed as she followed Obi-wan's example of sitting on one of the many cushions in the room. As soon as everyone was settled, he began to speak,

"Miss Hermione Granger, I urge you to keep an open mind because what we are about to tell you is something that no human on your planet has even thought of as possible yet." Hermione shrugged, "I used to think that there was no such thing as magic, but now I am living and breathing it." All three Jedi smiled in amusement at her seeming indifference. Chuckling, Obi-wan continued, "Just don't say that I didn't warn you…"

"Now to start things off, Analie, Ahsoka and myself never came from America. We didn't even come from this planet at all. We come from a planet called Coruscant. There, we live at a temple called the Jedi Temple, where I am a Master Jedi and Analie and Ahsoka are in training, or as we call them, Padawans." At Hermione's confused look at the term 'Jedi', Analie explained, "Jedi are Guardians and Peacekeepers of the Galaxy. We use the Force and the Jedi Code to guide us in our lives." Ahsoka then picked up the explaining,

The Jedi Code is made up of a set of rules that a Jedi, when sworn to Knighthood, must vow to follow. This is the Code," And with a deep breath, both her and Analie recited, "There is no emotion, there is PEACE. There is no ignorance, there is KNOWLEDGE. There is no passion, there is SERENITY. There is no chaos, there is HARMONY. There is no death, there is THE FORCE."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds as the group let those words wash over them. Then Obi-wan grabbed something off of his utility belt and held it out to show Hermione, prompting the Padawans to do the same. In Obi-wan's hand he held a metal cylinder that looked almost exactly like Analie and Ahsoka's did. As he held it out for her to look at it, he explained. "This is the main weapon that a Jedi uses, it is called a lightsaber." With that, Obi-wan stood up and holding his weapon in the ready position, ignited it with a _snap-hiss_! A burst of azure light came out of the cylinder, making it look exactly the way that it is called, a light-saber. Retracting his lightsaber, Obi-wan sat down and continued his lecture.

"Now, as I mentioned earlier, there is a Galaxy that is very much alive and active outside of your atmosphere. It is split into three Rims. The Inner Rim, where the Capital Planet, Coruscant resides. Then there is the Outer Rim, and then the Unknown Region. Your planet was just recently discovered just past the Outer Rim. Meaning that if our Government gets in contact with your Government, we could potentially say that your planet will then be another Outer Rim planet." As Obi-wan paused for breath, Analie continued,

"The whole Galaxy is Governed by a collective group of sentients. We call it the Senate, and it is overseen by the Supreme Chancellor. Each planet in the Galaxy has a Representative in the Senate. You with us so far?" She asked that question because Hermione had her brow furrowed and a thoughtful frown was gracing her face. At Analie's question, she looked up and said, "All of this is fascinating, but I can't help but wonder… What is the Force thing that you mentioned earlier? You kind of skipped it. I also have a ton of other questions for you all, but I think they can wait till later."

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgment of her statement, and answered her first question by saying, "The Force is energy that surrounds and connects every living thing and creature. That is the Living Force that comes from our Midichlorians and feeds into the Cosmic Force… I don't actually know the difference yet between the Living Force and the Cosmic Force yet. Still learning." She added with a sheepish grin. Analie rolled her eyes and finished her friends explanation, "The point Ahsoka was trying to make, before she went off topic, is that to become a Jedi, one must have a certain level of midichlorians. If a Jedi senses a potential Force user, mainly in a Youngling, they are tested, and if their midichlorian count is high enough, they are taken from their families to the Jedi Temple." Hermione gasped in shock,

"Thats horrible! Do they ever see their families again?" The three Jedi shrugged, although Obi-wan and Analie avoided eye-contact. Seeing their discomfort, Ahsoka answered Hermione's question for them, "No. A Jedi may try to find their birth parents if they wish, but most, if not all Jedi don't bother because the Temple is our home. Their have only been two cases where a Jedi knows of their immediate family. That would be my Master, Anakin Skywalker, and our very own Analie right here." Ahsoka put her hand on Analie's shoulder in a comforting manner, trying to let Analie know that everything would be alright. Hermione noticed Analie's expression and couldn't stop herself as she blurted out, "Are you not happy that you know who your parents are Analie?"

Analie's gaze shot upwards to meet Hermione's eyes and Hermione was surprised at the unreadable expression on Analie's face. She didn't answer the question, instead she turned to look straight at Obi-wan. The man and girl stared at each other for what seemed like eons, both expressions unreadable. Finally, in a barely audible voice, directed mostly towards the adult in the room, she said, "It's not that I'm not happy, it's that I wonder if my being here, or being alive, is a disgrace to the Order or not." Silence then reined.

Suddenly all three Jedi stiffened, like they had just sensed something unpleasant, and turned to look at each other in concern, all previous emotions forgotten in the sudden revelation. Hermione watched them with mounting concern, "Whats wrong?" She finally dared to ask. All three glanced at each other, before turning to her and saying as one, "The Dark Side has come to Earth."

* * *

 **(British Ministry of Defense)**

Andrew Koffing sat nervously watching the radar. He had heard about what had happened earlier in the summer with the machine and that most people thought it was malfunctioning or something. He knew better. For Andrew was a Squib from a nice wizard family and knew exactly the location that those dots had disappeared to, the unknown area where the supposed famous Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry resided. Ironically, his manager had assigned him to keep an eye on the machine after the second dot, in case anymore sightings happened. As he sat and drank his coffee, he couldn't help but wonder if the previous spotting's were just some crazy wizard experiment or something gone wrong? Or could it be something deeper?

He didn't have much time to delve into his second theory, for at that precise moment, another unidentified dot appeared on the radar. This one seemed to have appeared over the Atlantic ocean, and was heading quickly for Britain. It then paused briefly over the edge of the island, then it to, disappeared! Andrew groaned and sat back in his seat. It looked, unfortunately, like he would have to ask the Prime Minister to consult with the Minister of Magic. Because that was the only way to explain the disappearing, unidentified, mysterious aircrafts.

* * *

 **(Ventress's Ship)**

Ventress was now really, really pissed off. Not only was she starting to run low on fuel for her ship, the Jedi scum were not even in the Outer Rim! She finally had had to land on a planet that was just slightly outside the Outer Rim, just so that she could make the necessary repairs to her ship. Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the unknown planet was inhabited, so before landing on what appeared to be some sort of island, she projected her cloaking device to hide her ships signature.

But Ventress got a very welcoming surprise once she landed her ship in a cave to hide it from view. As she stepped onto the new planet's surface, she felt a rush of the Force and her face broke out into a malevolent smile. "So, it seems I have finally found you, Jedi Kenobi."


	11. Chapter 11: Curses and Foreign Schools

Chapter Eleven: Curses and Foreign Schools

As the first week of October continued, Hermione stayed with the Padawans every chance that she got. She constantly asked them questions about their 'world', and slowly the Padawans opened up, and told her stories of all the different planets that they have been to, and the crazy adventures they endured with their Masters. The three soon became inseparable, and Harry and Ron felt a little left out at first. But then they realized that in their past three years of school, Hermione hadn't had any other girl friends to talk with. She had only had them, and they knew that sometimes they could be a little think-headed when it came to girl stuff. So pretty soon they stopped feeling left out, and started to feel happy that Hermione had more friends to talk with.

On a crisp cold day in October, as the three girls were following Harry and Ron to yet another lesson of Defense Against the Dark Arts, the Padawans revealed their concerns about Professor Moody to Hermione. Hermione listened thoughtfully, and when they finished talking she asked them, "Do you think, perhaps, that he only seems this way to you two, because of all of his years battling Dark Wizards as an Auror?" Analie nodded her head yes, but Ahsoka continued to frown, "I don't think it is that. What I sense… It's almost the same feeling of when I shape-shift with the Force. Except his is more… I dunno, I just sense ill intent in him. Towards what, I am not sure as of yet." Then as they reached the classroom, Ahsoka set her face in a grim expression and said in a low voice so that Analie and Hermione had to lean in to hear her, "But I intend to find out!"

As the lesson began, Hermione started to agree with Ahsoka's point of view as the Professor announced to the whole class that he would be putting the Imperious Curse on each of them in turn! To demonstrate it's power, and to see whether they could resist it's effects. "But — but you said it's illegal Professor!" Hermione said horrified as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room. "You said — to use it against another human was…"

Moody turned to look at Hermione, and Hermione could distinctly feel her two new friends tense beside her at the look he was giving her as he replied, "Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," His magical eye swiveled so that it was rotating from looking at Hermione, to looking at the two glaring girls on either side of her. "If you'd rather learn the hard way — when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely — fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door, and Analie and Ahsoka immediately got up with their bags on their shoulders, expecting Hermione to do the same. To their surprise, she just turned pink and muttered something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Seeing Harry and Ron grinning in understanding at their friend's muttering, Analie and Ahsoka merely sighed and sat back down. Resigned to sit through the lesson.

As Moody began calling students forward and putting the curse on them, making them do extraordinary, not normal things, Analie leaned over and whispered to both Hermione and Ahsoka, "Want to bet Dumbledore didn't say anything about using the curse on students?" Both Hermione and Ahsoka nodded in agreement and watched as Neville Longbottom started performing a series of quite astonishing gymnastics he would certainly not have been capable of in his normal state. The lesson continued and not one person so far seemed able to fight the curse off, and each only recovered when Moody removed it.

Then Moody called out, "Potter, you next." The two Padawans watched Harry with mounting curiosity as he was put under the spell. Unlike the other students, who had started grinning goofily under the spell, Harry seemed calm and still slightly aware of his surroundings. "Jump onto the desk" Mad-eye Moody growled out and at first Harry seemed to be following the command, as his knees started to obediently bend. But then he stopped, and his face bore the look of a thoughtful frown, almost like he was listening to something else. Moody repeated the command but Harry's frown only deepened and he stayed in his current position. "Jump NOW!" Moody barked out, and galvanized into action by the shout, Harry half jumped and half prevented himself from jumping. Resulting in him banging his knees into the front of the desk. "Now that's more like it!" Moody growled as he lifted the spell, causing Harry to fall from the pain in his kneecaps. Ahsoka rushed over to him and helped him to a chair as the Professor continued,

"Look at that, you lot… Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention and watch his…" "No." Moody trailed off and turned to look at the new speaker who turned out to be Analie, standing and staring at him defiantly. "Pardon?" He growled at her, his blue eye swiveling to look at her so that both of his eyes were boring into her. Not being cowed by an ugly face, Analie continued, "I said no, Professor. If you noticed, Harry banged his knees into that desk quite forcefully, probably resulting in two fractured kneecaps. He needs medical attention before anything else."

Mad-eye Moody stared at Analie for a few minutes before saying, "Well then, why don't you go next Miss Kenobi? I don't believe that you have had a turn yet." Analie flinched slightly at the use of her "last name". But that was all she could do before Moody's " _Imperio_!" hit her. What happened next, shocked everyone in the room except Ahsoka, who was currently secreting Bacta healing solution onto Harry's knees while he wasn't paying attention. As Moody commanded Analie to also jump onto the desk, Analie merely scoffed and waved her hand in front of her face, as if waving away a bad smell. She smirked at the look on the Professor's face and said calmly, "It will take a lot more than a weak mind trick to get me to bend to anybody's will."

The whole room stared at Analie in stunned silence for a few minutes before bursting into applause. Professor Moody, on the other hand, merely continued to stare at Analie with a look of wariness. He then abruptly turned and pointed to Hermione and growled, "Your next." He continued with a few more students until all that remained was Ahsoka. Moody seemed to have cheered up from his shock with Analie after seeing students fail at fighting off the Curse. Now, watching Miss Tanho standing patiently in the center of the room, with her eyes closed, breathing deeply, Moody couldn't help but feel that this would be another unexpected success. Nevertheless, he mustered himself, pointed his wand, and said, "Imperio."

The whole room watched with bated breath, to see if Ahsoka's face would change expression or not. No such luck. The only thing that changed was a small smirk that formed on her face as she pictured their reactions. "Dance like a gorilla" Moody commanded, at the command, Ahsoka opened her eyes and said innocently, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Moody glared at her and said, "Dance like a gorilla!" Ahsoka tilted her head, like she was actually considering it, then shook her head and said, "I'd rather not." The whole class burst out laughing at her response and also applauded her for her resistance. Moody, though, was staring gobsmacked at Ahsoka. His magical blue eye kept whizzing between looking at Ahsoka, and looking at Analie. Finally as the bell rang and the students filed out the door, the two Padawans noticed a hint of worry and fear in the Professor's eye as he watched the two of them leave his room.

"The way he talks," Harry muttered as their group headed off to Transfiguration, "You'd think we were all going to be attacked any second." "Yeah, I know," said Ron, who was skipping on every alternate step. He had had much more difficulty with the curse than Harry, Analie and Ahsoka put together, though Moody assured him the effects would wear off by lunch time. "Talk about paranoid…" Ron then glanced nervously over his shoulder to check that Moody was definitely out of earshot for that comment. Ahsoka shrugged at Ron's comment and replied, "Even though I don't like him, he sadly does have a point. You must always be ready for the unexpected." Analie, Harry, and Hermione all nodded in agreement. Then noticing that Harry was limping slightly, Hermione asked, "Oh Harry! I forgot about your knees! How are you feeling?" Harry smiled at her concern and replied, "Much better, Ahsoka helped me out a bit when the pain was unbearable during class, and now its barely there." He turned his smile to Ahsoka, who smiled back in return, "Happy to help!" "Anyway," Ron butt in to the smiling scene, "When are we supposed to read up on resisting the Imperious Curse with everything else we've got to do?"

The fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of homework they were required to do. Analie and Ahsoka, having never done school before, didn't really see any problem with the load. Which was another reason that they got along with Hermione so well. The fourth years questions were answered by Professor McGonagall during class when the class gave a particularly loud groan to the amount of Transfiguration homework given to them.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" She told the class, "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer…" "We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" A dark skinned boy, who Hermione told the Padawans was named Dean Thomas, cried out indignantly. The lesson ended with McGonagall lecturing the class that only Hermione had successfully transfigured her hedgehog into a pincushion, resulting in the need for the other students to work harder.

Apparently all the professors were in on adding to their workload! Obi-wan, and even Hagrid were giving extra homework. Obi-wan gave the two girls books on world history and told them to read up on the planet's history. Hagrid wanted everyone to come down on alternate evenings to his hut to observe their skwerts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.

"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly when Hagrid had proposed the idea so cheerily. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons thanks." Hagrid's smile faded off his face as he growled, "Yeh'll do wha' yer told, or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book…. I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy." All of the Gryffindors, minus Ahsoka and Analie, laughed uproariously at Hagrid's comment. Malfoy flushed with anger, but the memory of Moody's punishment was still to fresh in his mind to make a retort. Glancing away from the teacher, he noticed that out of all the Gryffindors, only the two new girls were not laughing at his expense. Instead they were giving him looks of understanding. A bit unsettling coming from a pair of Gryffindors, but then he looked at the girl named Ahsoka, and his cheeks got slightly darker, why? He had absolutely no idea. He just knew that there was something different about her, in a good way, and it made him feel this weird feeling.

At the end of Hagrid's lesson, the Padawans followed the Golden Trio back up to the castle, noticing their high spirits, and couldn't help but shake their heads at it. Rivalry was frowned upon at the Jedi Temple. Believing it to be an emotion that led to the Dark Side. As the group reached the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase.

Ron, the tallest of the group, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the others:

 **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

"Brilliant!" Harry cried out in excitement, "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't be able to poison us all!" Analie rolled her eyes and elbowed Harry in the shoulder as she stated, "Harry, I highly doubt that a Professor would try to kill his own students." "You haven't known him as long as we have." Harry muttered darkly as he rubbed his arm. Just then a Hufflepuff emerged from the crowd and exclaimed excitedly, "Only a week away! I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

As the Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan, wandered off, both Ahsoka and Ron looked to Harry and said blankly, "Cedric?" "Diggory. He must be entering the tournament." That set Ron off and for the rest of the evening Harry, Analie, and Ahsoka had to endure another Ron and Hermione spat.

* * *

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall sparked something in the inhabitants of the castle as the week wore on. Rumors about who the Hogwarts Champion would be started circling around, and the castle seemed to undergo a thorough cleaning. Leaving nothing un-dusted, or un-scrubbed. Even the teachers seemed oddly tense, it was especially noticeable after Professor McGonagall scolded Neville ferociously, after he had accidentally transfigured his ears into cactuses.

The morning of the Thirtieth of October dawned bright, clear, and cold. When the Golden Trio, plus two, arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, they found that the Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, all of them representing a Hogwarts House. And behind the teachers table was another large banner, depicting the school coat of arms. The group made their way over to Ron's twin brothers Fred and George, who again seemed to be huddled away from everything and muttering between themselves.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever." "Who's avoiding you?" Ron asked his brothers as he sat down next to them. "Wish you would," Fred answered back, looking irritated. As the rest of the group sat down, Analie looked to George and asked, "What's a bummer?" George pointed his thumb in Ron's direction and said, "Having a nosy git for a brother."

To break up the oncoming family spat, Harry asked the twins, "You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet? Thought anymore about trying to enter?" At Harry's last words, Ahsoka looked up from her food in alarm, "Your actually thinking of entering? What about the death toll?!" But the boys ignored the indignant girl as George replied bitterly, "I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling, she just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon." Everyone continued eating their breakfast silently for a few minutes, before Ron suddenly spoke out thoughtfully, "Wonder what the tasks are going to be?"

They all turned to look at him as he continued, "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before…." but before he could finish his thought, Fred, George, Analie and Ahsoka were all shaking their heads at him. "Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks." This got Harry thinking then, and he asked, "Who are the judges?"

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," As all the boys looked at Hermione, rather surprised, Analie and Ahsoka suppressed grins of amusement at their friend's look of irritation as she stated with an air of impatience to the boys, "It's all in _Hogwarts a History_! Though of course, that book's not _entirely_ reliable." She then went off naming a bunch of different titles that the book should be, until Ron finally asked, "What are you on about?" Though Harry shared a glance with Analie and Ahsoka, knowing what was coming.

" _House-elves_!" said Hermione, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does _Hogwarts a History_ mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!" Everyone but Ahsoka went back to their breakfasts, continuing their ignorance of Hermione's obsession with the elves. Ahsoka on the other hand, shook her head and said, "Hermione, have you ever witnessed slavery before?" "Well, yes! Of course! The House…" Ahsoka cut her off sharply by saying, "I meant actual slavery," At this she lowered her voice so that only Analie and Hermione could hear her, "My Master was a slave on the planet Tatoonie till he was ten years old. He was used as a bartering chip in Pod races, he had a hidden device on him that would cause him to explode if he even thought of running away. He _hated_ being a slave." Hermione listened in silence as Ahsoka took a deep breath, and continued in a louder tone, "These house-elves, though it appears that they are under the 'bonds of slavery' what with having to serve a Master, they are NOT actually slaves. Trust me Hermione, a slave is resigned, submissive and absolutely loathes servitude. These creatures… They love it! They like serving. So it must be the reason that they were created."

The whole group had listened to the last bit of Ahsoka's tirade in part curiosity, and part relief that she seemed to finally be getting the point across to a now silent Hermione. George then leaned over and added, "Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?" At this, Hermione snorted and said curtly, "No, of course not, I hardly think students are supposed to…" "Well we have," said George, indicating Fred and himself, "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, the house-elves, and they're _happy_. They think they've got the best job in the world."

Before Hermione could respond to that, the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of owls whooshing in with the morning mail. Analie and Ahsoka watched with curiosity as the Golden Trio watched with anxious expressions, as a tired snowy owl landed on Harry's shoulder and held out a letter tied to her leg for him. He took it and gratefully gave his owl some of his bacon. Then he, Ron, and Hermione huddled around the letter as Harry read quietly,

 _Nice try Harry._

 _I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar._

 ** _Sirius_**

"Why do you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked in a low voice. All three of them completely unaware that Analie and Ahsoka were watching them. "Hedwig will attract to much attention," said Hermione at once. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding…I mean, they're not native birds, are they?" Harry rolled up the letter and slipped it inside his robes. Not sure whether to feel worried or relieved at this news. "Thanks, Hedwig." he said, stroking his snowy owl. Hedwig hooted softly, took some more bacon, then flew off. Harry watched her fly out of the Great Hall, then turned and froze, at the inquisitive looks Analie and Ahsoka were giving him.

"Who," Analie asked in a soft, low voice, "Is Sirius?" "Yeah, and why is he in hiding?" Ahsoka also asked in a low voice. The Golden Trio exchanged uneasy looks until Hermione sighed and said for them, "We'll tell you later after the Foreign School Welcoming Feast alright?" The Padawans exchanged looks, then nodded in acceptance. With that, everyone got up from the table and headed to class.

* * *

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, except for the Padawans, but they had been trained to be attentive to everything around them. Everyone was much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, the Golden Trio, plus two, hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall.

When they got there, they noticed the Heads of Houses ordering their students into lines. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair," Professor McGonagall snapped at Parvarti, who scowled and removed a butterfly barrette from her plaited hair. Professor McGonagall then noticed Analie and Ahsoka's appearance, with their one-sided small braids, and their utility belts. She was about to tell them to remove them, when suddenly Obi-wan Kenobi seemed to materialize out of nowhere beside her and whispered in her ear, "I'd rather that they keep their belts with them Professor. And their braids are a symbol for them. It would be dishonorable to remove them." McGonagall grumbled, but complied with Obi-wan's wishes. Instead, she went to the front of the line and said to her students, "Follow me, please, First years in front … no pushing…"

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. "Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch from his position between Ahsoka and Harry, and then staring at the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?" Hermione, who was standing on the other side of Harry, with Analie on her other side, shook her head, "I doubt it," she said.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky. Then he leaned around Ron and asked Ahsoka, "How do you think they might arrive?" Ahsoka shared a brief glance with both Hermione and Analie, who were both trying hard not to snort with laughter, before turning to Harry and shrugging her shoulders saying, "Honestly, I don't really care how they arrive as long as they hurry up and get here. Do the Professors not realize how cold it is out here?" Harry then noticed that out of everyone in their little group, Ahsoka was visibly trying not to uncontrollably shiver. Hermione noticed as well, and leaning around both Harry and Ron, she said to her friend, "I know a heating charm that you can put on your cloak to warm it up more." When Ahsoka gave her a grateful look, Hermione leaned as far as she could without falling on the boys, and muttered the spell, tapping the inside of Ahsoka's cloak. Immediately Ahsoka felt ten times warmer, and gave her friend a beaming smile to show that it worked.

Ron decided to bring their discussion back to the topic of how the other schools would arrive. "Do you think that they would use a portkey then? Or they could Apparate — maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?" Both Hermione and Analie snorted at this, Hermione deeming not to answer Ron because she had already told him countless times that you can't apparate within Hogwarts grounds.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, as usual. Harry was now starting to feel the effects of the cold as well and wished, like Ahsoka, that the other schools would hurry up and arrive. Then, he suddenly wondered if the Foreign students were preparing some sort of dramatic entrance or something? It would explain the tardiness.

And then, at the same time that both Analie and Ahsoka seemed to perk up and become more focused, Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" "Where?!" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions. Harry almost joined them, until he caught sight of Analie whispering to Hermione and pointing above the Forbidden Forest, a few seconds afterwards a sixth year shouted, "There!" pointing exactly where Analie had already pointed, making the two girls smirk, and Harry grew confused, how had she known so fast?

Something large, much larger than a broomstick or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks — was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time. "Its a dragon!" Shrieked one of the first year girls in fright and Ahsoka was about to kindly correct her, when another first year beat her to it by yelling, "Don't be stupid…It's a flying house!"

The boy's guess was the closest, but still not correct. As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant. The Padawans watched in fascination. They had never seen this type of transportation before! It was, at least to them, pretty impressive, and taking a glance back at the line of teachers, they spotted Obi-wan, and saw that he to, was impressed.

The front three rows of students drew back, as the carriage came down for a landing with an almighty crash that caused quite a few people to jump. Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms, before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then they saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage — a shoe the size of a child's sled, or the body of a pod-racer as the Padawans thought — followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman the group had ever seen in their lives. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Analie and Ahsoka had only ever seen one person as large as this woman, and that was Hagrid. They remembered seeing creatures as big, or bigger, than the horses, like banthas, and rancors, but had never seen a human being this large. The woman was now at the foot of the steps and looking around at the wide-eyed crowd. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap and the students, following his lead, broke into applause too. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts." "Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep, velvety voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore with a smile. "My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. The Golden Trio plus two, who had had their full attention on Madame Maxime, now noticed that a about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering just as much as Ahsoka had been earlier, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. And from what the Padawans could see of their faces, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked. "He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" "Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses…" "Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "The moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other — er — charges."

"Skwerts," Ron muttered to Harry, grinning, then grimacing as Ahsoka elbowed him painfully in the side for being happy about Hagrid's predicament.

"My steeds require — er — forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong…." "I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, still smiling. "Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?" "It will be attended to," said Dumbledore also bowing.

Then straightening back up, he offered, "Now, why don't you come and follow our new Head of Security, Mr. Obi-wan Kenobi, into the warmth?" Obi-wan appeared next to Dumbledore as his name was said, and bowed respectfully to Madame Maxime as she appraised him. Nodding, she beckoned to her students and said imperiously to them, "Come," and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to follow Obi-wan up the stone steps and into the castle.

The Hogwarts students stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then —

"Can you hear something?" Ron asked his friends suddenly, making Analie and Ahsoka frown with concentration to pinpoint the source. They could hear a loud and oddly eerie noise, a muffled rumbling and sucking sound reached the crowd through the darkness, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed…

"The lake…" Breathed Analie and Ahsoka at the same time, a second before Lee Jordan's voice yelled out the same thing, pointing down at it, "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water — except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks — and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor….

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool… and then Harry saw the rigging… "It's a mast!" he exclaimed to his friends.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Analie and Ahsoka stared at it in confusion. They kept hearing the word "ship" being whispered around, but they couldn't see any ship. They just saw a rickety mound of what looked like wood, come out of the water. Analie leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "Where's the ship that everyone keeps going on about?" Hermione looked at her friend in confusion and pointed at the 'rickety mound', "Thats the ship right there Analie." Analie's eyes widened in disbelief and she exclaimed a little to loudly, "THAT's a ship?!" Her cheeks then reddened with embarrassment, when people around her turned to look at her strangely after her loud outburst.

Meanwhile, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco Malfoy's henchmen. But as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, they saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" "Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied with a polite smile, entirely different from the one he had given Madame Maxime.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Analie, Ahsoka, and Harry all noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. They shared an uneasy glance among each other as he continued to speak, "How good it is to be here, how good…. Viktor, come along, into the warmth…. you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, they caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. Harry didn't need the punch in the arm that Ron gave him, though he inwardly laughed at the confused looks of Analie and Ahsoka, as Ron hissed out for their small group to hear, "Harry — _it's Krum_!"

 **Author's Note** : _I apologize for the long chapter. It was actually going to be longer, but I decided to give you readers a break, and pushed what I was going to add here into the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter, Tournament Trouble!_


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble Begins

Chapter Twelve: Trouble Begins

 **(Somewhere in Scotland)**

Creeping through a little town in the dead of night was just way to easy for Ventress. For a week now, she had been scouting the island that she had landed on. At first, she kept her scouting patterns close to her ship, but when it became obvious that the Jedi were not in the area, Ventress made sure that her ship was secure and well hidden, and then set out to find those blasted Jedi.

As she explored, Ventress couldn't help but wonder why her Master was so keen on getting his hands on Kenobi. Sure, he was a humongous thorn in the Separatists side, but so was a handful of other Jedi, Yoda and Skywalker included.

Shaking her head to get focused again, Ventress saw a sign at the entrance to the town and using the shadows, walked over to it and read to herself; **Welcome to Little Hangleton**. Ventress snorted in disgust. In her full week of searching, she had come upon the most bizarre and ridiculous names ever. This one just topped the list again. Standing straight, she let her Force senses take over, as she had at every town, and tried to pinpoint the Jedi's location again.

As she concentrated, she was annoyed to discover, yet again, that the Jedi were not here. But as she was just about to turn and leave the small, unbecoming town, another presence made itself known through the Force. Making Ventress turn to look at a hill on the opposite side of town, where a big abandoned looking mansion stood overlooking the town.

Ventress frowned. This was not the sense of a Jedi. What she was sensing coming from the house was… Dark. Definitely not as dark as her Master, or even her Master's Master, it was like a weak feeble piece of dark side almost. Intrigued, Ventress resolved to explore into it more after she finished her mission of dispatching the Jedi. Wherever on the Force-forsaken planet they may be.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)**

Analie and Ahsoka stared at Ron in complete confusion as they made their way back inside the castle after the Durmstrang party. Ron, and several other students for that matter, seemed to be ecstatic, "I don't believe it!" Ron said stunned, "Krum, Harry! _Viktor Krum_!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's obvious enthusiasm and replied, "For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," " _Only a Quidditch player?!_ " Ron said, looking at Hermione as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione — he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

It seemed most of the school shared Ron's point of view. For as they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Ahsoka saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked —

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me…" "D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Seriously?" Both Hermione and Analie said in disgust as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick. " _I'm_ getting his autograph if I can," Ron said as he nudged Harry, "You haven't got a quill have you, Harry?" Harry shook his head, "Sorry mate, their all upstairs in my bag."

Finally Ahsoka had had enough, "Excuse me, but could someone please explain to me what's so Krinking important about this one Viktor Krum guy?" As Hermione smiled in amusement at Ron's flabbergasted look, and Analie muttered, "Language Ahsoka," Harry took pity on her and started to explain Quidditch as they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

While Harry explained Quidditch to the two interested Padawans, Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

Hermione brought Harry, Analie and Ahsoka's attention to it when she said defensively, "It's not _that_ cold. Why didn't they bring cloaks?" Analie looked over at the foreign students and shrugged her shoulders, "My guess is that wherever their school is, it's a lot warmer than here." Ahsoka nodded, then went back to talking with Harry, asking him questions about the sport that he just explained.

Ron, meanwhile, was hissing, "Over here! Come and sit over here! Over here! Hermione, budge up, make a space…" Hermione turned from talking with Analie and gave Ron a confused look, "What?" "To late," Ron said bitterly as he watched Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students settle themselves at the Slitheryn table. The group could see Draco Malfoy looking very smug about this. As they watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy," Ron said scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through him, though…. bet he gets people fawning over him all the time…. Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry…" Analie snorted at this and said, "Ron, did you notice how big their transportation was? I think that means that they are staying there." Ron deflated slightly at this, and went back to staring at Krum avidly.

Movement up at the staff table caught Harry's eye, and he watched as Filch, the caretaker, added chairs on either side of Dumbledore's chair. Harry was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's. "But there are only two extra people," Harry wondered out loud, making Hermione, Analie and Ahsoka turn questioning gazes at him. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

Before either the Padawans or Hermione could respond, the students had finished settling down at their respective House tables and the staff started to enter the Great Hall, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were the Headmasters and Headmistress of the respective schools. When their Headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet and Analie and Ahsoka nodded approvingly while other Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and everyone quieted down to hear what he had to say.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," Dumbledore announced, and then had to pause as the students all started to murmur in excitement. When they quieted down again, he lifted his hand and said, "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!" He sat down, and Analie saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than any of them had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What is that?" asked Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding. Ahsoka started poking it with the serving spoon as Hermione answered, "Bouillabaisse,"

"Bless you," Ron and Ahsoka said at the same time, making Hermione roll her eyes. "It's _French_ ," she said, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice." "I'll take your word for it." said Ron as he completely ignored the dish and went for black pudding instead. Ahsoka instead decided to try some and took a small helping.

Twenty minutes after the start of the feast, Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a side door behind the staff table, and slid into a seat at the end next to Obi-wan. He waved at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with a heavily bandaged hand. "Skwerts doing alright, Hagrid?" Harry called out to him. "Thrivin," Hagrid called back happily, then he turned his attention to Obi-wan who seemed to be asking him about his hand. "Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron quietly to the group. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

Analie and Ahsoka glared at Ron, but before they could respond to his snarky remark, a voice interrupted them by asking, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had kept her muffler on the longest, she had finally removed it. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Analie and Ahsoka just blinked a few times while poor Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise. "Yeah, have it," Harry replied for Ron, pushing the dish towards the girl. "You 'ave finished wiz it?" The girl asked, raising one perfect eyebrow. "Yeah," Ron said breathlessly, "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl, as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh at his friend's expression. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses. "She's a _veela_!" he said hoarsely to the group. Analie shook her head, "are you sure? Because to me, she seems an awful lot like a Diathim." Ahsoka nodded in agreement, "I agree, and uh, Ron, what is a veela?"

Hermione answered before Ron could, "A veela is a semi-human, semi magical being that has breathtaking beauty that they use to enchant men with. Only a man who is already in love can not fall under their spell." Analie and Ahsoka nodded in understanding and then both cringed as Harry asked in confusion, "Whats a Diathim?" Ahsoka waved a dismissive hand, "Just a creature from a story that our Uncle told us. Their like angels, and their beauty depends on the heart of the person looking at them." Harry nodded as if the answer satisfied his question, but Hermione's eyes were lit up with the fire of someone who was going to be interrogating later on.

But going back to the matter at hand, which was the moony looking Ron. Hermione said to him tartly, "Ron, of course she isn't a veela. I don't see anyone else gapping at her like an idiot!" At this Analie tapped Hermione's shoulder and pointed out by saying, "Um, you might want to rephrase that statement my friend."

Because Hermione wasn't entirely right about that. As the Beauxbatons's girl crossed the Hall, many boy's heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron. "I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" said Ron, leaning sideways so he could keep a clear view of her. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!" "They make them okay at Hogwarts," said Harry without thinking, making Analie glance at him suspiciously to see him gazing at a black-haired girl sitting only a few places away from the girl with the silvery hair.

Hermione and the Padawans both rolled their eyes in slight disgust at their male companions. But then Ahsoka caught sight of movement at the staff table and nudged Hermione to bring her attention to it. Nodding that she saw it, Hermione turned and said briskly to Ron and Harry, "When you've both put your eyes back in, you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

She nodded towards the staff table and the boys saw that the two familiar faces from the World Cup, had filled the empty seats. "Who are they?" Analie asked the Golden Trio in curiosity, Hermione pointed to the first person on Professor Karkaroff's other side and said, "That is Ludo Bagman, and the man sitting on the other side of Madame Maxime is Mr. Crouch." "What are they doing here?" Harry said in surprise, and again Hermione answered by saying, "They organized the Tournament didn't they? I bet they wanted to be here to see it start."

"Makes sense," Ahsoka agreed, as the table swapped over to the second course of the meal which was filled with a number of unfamiliar desserts, but also a few familiar dishes as well. Analie and Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock as their eyes landed on one dish in particular and they swung their gazes up at the staff table to look straight at Obi-wan, who was watching them and chuckling at their reactions. He lifted up a piece of the dessert and mock toasted them with it, giving the signal that it was the real thing. Huge grins broke out on the girls faces and they immediately grabbed one and started to eat them with a fervor that caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow, and Ron to stare at what they were eating. "May I ask what that is?" Ron asked as he poked the dish that the Padawans seemed to love.

Analie finished eating hers first so she answered as Ahsoka reached for another, "This is a delicious dessert that a good friend of ours introduced us to. It's called a Uj'alayi or uj cake. It's a sticky cake made of crushed nuts, dried fruits and a sweet, spiced syrup. It is amazing!" As Ron reached forward to try the cake, along with Harry, Ahsoka leaned towards Analie and Hermione and said, "How in the Galaxy, did Obi-wan obtain uj'ayl to give to the House-elves to make this? Only the Mandalorians have this syrup." The two girls shrugged their shoulders at Ahsoka, and Hermione replied, "I guess you will just have to ask him later."

Finally the golden plates cleared, and Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. The Golden Trio, plus two, felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. "The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket…"

"The what?" Harry muttered. Ron shrugged and the Padawans shushed him. "Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation," There was a smattering of polite applause, "And Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." a much louder round of applause went around for Bagman than for Crouch. Analie and Ahsoka glanced at each other in confusion, but let it slide. They could tell that Ludo seemed more friendly than Crouch, so that must be the reason for more applause.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts." At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening crowd seemed to intensify, causing Dumbledore to smile, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Everyone turned to watch as Mr. Filch brought forth to Dumbledore a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. The students started to murmur with interest and wonderment as they watched Filch approach Dumbledore with it. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before the Headmaster, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, ignoring the deathly silence, "One from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. As one, Obi-wan, Analie and Ahsoka all flinched away from the Goblet as a wave of raw Force power struck them. The Goblet was filled to the brim with it and it waved around wildly, creating the colored flames and to the Force-sensitive Jedi, it HURT.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall. "Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champions must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Dumbledore said, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. And our Head of Security, Master Kenobi, will be keeping a sharp eye on the goblet while it is on display." Obi-wan frowned slightly and to anyone who didn't know him, it looked like he was trying to be intimidating. While in actuality, he was apprehensive about being so close to the raw Force.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

As everyone started to get up and head for the doors of the Great Hall, the group of friends could hear Fred Weasley exclaiming, "An Age Line?" his eyes were glinting, and the Padawans got an uneasy feeling from that look, "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing — it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!" Hermione immediately started fussing on how a student under seventeen couldn't possibly survive because they hadn't learned enough. Analie, and Ahsoka on the other hand, were completely ignoring their group of friends and were watching the area where the goblet still sat.

There, standing off to the side, was their DADA professor. He seemed to be staring at the goblet with an intensity that shouldn't be seen on a professor's face, and it unnerved the Padawans. Ahsoka still didn't trust him, and Analie trusted her friends instincts so she as well didn't trust him. They glanced over at Obi-wan, and noticed he as well, was watching Moody with a frown etched on his face. He looked over at his charges and nodded once, signifying that he agreed with them that something was not right.

The two were brought out of their musings when they bumped into the backs of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The three had stopped to let the Durmstrang party past them first. "Thank you," Professor Karkaroff said, carelessly glancing at Harry. And then he froze. Karkaroff turned his head back to Harry and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes. The padawans didn't like that look on the foreign professor's face, so they moved to stand on either side of their friend, prepared to defend him from anything hostile. Karkaroff's eyes briefly flicked to each of them, before going back to concentrating on Harry's scar.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," a growling voice said from behind the group, making Ahsoka clench her hand into a fist to prevent herself from doing anything rash to the voice. Professor Karkaroff spun around to see Mad-eye Moody standing there, leaning heavily on his staff, his magical eye glaring unblinkingly at the Durmstrang headmaster. As the padawan's watched, the color drained from Karkaroff's face. A terrible look of mingled fury and fear came over him. "You!" he said, staring at Moody as though unsure he was really seeing him. "Me," said Moody grimly. "And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true, and without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Moody watched him until he was out of sight, his magical eye fixed upon the Professor's back with a look of intense dislike upon his mutilated face.

As the Padawan's and their friends made their way back up to Gryffindor Tower, Analie and Ahsoka couldn't help but feel that this Tournament was going to be a whole lot more trouble then it was worth. Starting with the shifty behavior of their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

 **Author's Note** :

 _Sorry everyone for getting this updated so late. It's really hard to write when I have to study for a bunch of tests for my college program. But do not worry, I have not given up on this story in the slightest. It shall continue! It will just take a little bit to get the next chapter uploaded. Thank you for reading and I hope that you all continue to enjoy Magical Mission!_


	13. Chapter 13: Troubles with a Goblet

Chapter Thirteen: Troubles with a Goblet

The Golden Trio were feeling nice and full and ready to go to bed after the Welcoming Feast, but Analie and Ahsoka had other plans. They still remembered the promise that Hermione had made them that morning, and they intended for their friends to keep it.

So when the group finally reached the Common Room, Ahsoka grabbed Harry and Ron's arms, while Analie grabbed Hermione, and dragged them over to the armchairs by the fire. With the boys protesting the entire time. "Come on Ahsoka, I'm tired!" Ron complained loudly, yawning to emphasize his point. Harry nodded tiredly in agreement, but Hermione gave them a small, tired, smile.

"Is this about my promise that I made you both this morning?" she asked. When the two Padawans nodded, and the boys continued to look clueless, Hermione let out a deep breath and asked calmly, "What would you like to know?" Harry and Ron groaned in protest, but suddenly sat up straight and still when the words, "Who is Sirius?" Came out of Analie's mouth.

* * *

Obi-wan stood by the Great Hall doors, quietly observing the Goblet that now stood in the entrance hall. He knew that his job was to watch it and to keep young underaged wizards from doing something rash, but for the life of him, he couldn't shake off this weird feeling that he got every time he was near the Goblet. It was almost like the Force was trying to tell him something, but he just couldn't grasp what it was.

He was suddenly brought out of his musings when a Hufflepuff Prefect came walking towards him. The Prefect seemed nervous, which made Obi-wan raise an eyebrow, but he didn't comment on it as he asked, "Do you need something?"

The Prefect fidgeted with her hands and said, "Th-the Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office sir." Now both of Obi-wan's eyebrows rose. He didn't recall Dumbledore wanting to talk with him tonight. In fact, he clearly remembered Dumbledore telling him to keep a sharp eye out for trouble with the goblet.

Obi-wan smiled gently at the still nervous looking teen and said gently, "Thank you for delivering the message. I will head there shortly." The timid Prefect softly returned the smile, and then disappeared down the corridor that led to the kitchens. Once the Prefect was out of sight, Obi-wan closed his eyes and tried to use the Force to sense for any unwanted trouble. Immediately, the raw Force of the Goblet lashed out, causing him to stumble backwards a little bit.

"Well, I guess that's not going to work," Obi-wan grumbled to himself, then sighing said, "might as well see what Dumbledore wants." Regaining his balance, Obi-wan started heading up to Dumbledore's office, not even noticing the figure lurking in the shadows, watching and waiting with their wand raised.

* * *

Analie and Ahsoka sat by the fire and listened patiently as the Trio recounted their adventure third year, and how they came to know Sirius Black. When they finished telling the story, Ahsoka leaned forward and asked, "So Sirius really is your Godfather Harry?" Harry nodded yes, and Ahsoka leaned back again in silent wonderment. Analie smiled at her friends and said for both her and Ahsoka, "Thank you for telling us. We promise we won't disclose this to anyone else unless there is need to." Ron and Harry smiled tiredly and nodded their gratitude, to tired to catch the last bit of Analie's sentence. But Hermione did. She frowned slightly in confusion, but when Analie leveled her with a look, her eyes widened in understanding at what Analie was discreetly referring to.

After a few moments of contented silence, Ron finally got to his feet, stretched and said, "Well, now that we have that all sorted out, I'm going to bed. Coming Harry?" Harry yawned his agreement, and together the boys bid the girls goodnight and headed up to bed.

Hermione turned to her two female friends and smiled tiredly, "Shall we follow their example and head up to bed? It will be an exciting day tomorrow to watch who will try putting their name in the Goblet." Analie and Ahsoka nodded in agreement. But as the three girls stood up, Analie's back suddenly stiffened and she collapsed with a gasp of pain.

"Analie!" Both Hermione and Ahsoka cried out as they rushed to their friend's side. Analie groaned as she came-to, to find herself laying on the ground with her two friends looking down on her with worried frowns, then realization hit her and she sat bolt upright and exclaimed, "Obi-wan! He's in trouble!"

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, "But how do you know? You just passed out." Analie shook her head as she got up, to worried about her father to give Hermione's confusion much thought, so Ahsoka gave a simple answer to Hermione's question, "It's some sort of gift that Analie has. She can sense when her parent's are in danger, sometimes even feel the pain that they are in."

Hermione nodded, and opened her mouth to say something more, but at that moment Analie bolted for the common room entrance. Ahsoka and Hermione exchanged the briefest of worried glances, before scurrying after their friend.

Once they caught up to Analie, Hermione whispered fiercely to her, "Are you out of your mind Analie? Do you know how much trouble we will be in if we are caught out here? Its past curfew!" For once Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement with Hermione, and added, "Not to mention that Obi-wan can take care of himself. We can't do much for him stuck in detention now, can we?"

But Analie simply ignored her friends and continued her fast paced walk, almost running, to locate Obi-wan. As the trio of girls reached the bottom of the stairs that led to the Entrance Hall, without being discovered by any prowling teachers, Ahsoka suddenly grabbed Hermione and Analie's arms and yanked them back into the shadows to hide. Hermione looked at her friend confused, while Analie looked really annoyed, but Ahsoka put a finger to her lips and motioned for them to follow her quietly.

The three peeked around the corner that led to the area where the Goblet of Fire stood, and what the three saw, sent chills up the backs of their spines.

The age line, that surrounded the Goblet of Fire, was a sickening shade of red as it seemed to spin and make a strange hissing noise, almost like it was reacting to something extremely unpleasant, or trying to fight something off. The air was thick with raw Force power as the Goblet was actually spitting red sparks at a lean, hooded figure, that seemed to be trying to stuff something inside the Goblet.

Without a second more hesitation, the girls raced into the room, lightsabers and wand at the ready, to try and stop the figure from doing whatever it was trying to accomplish. But they were just a moment to late. Just as the girls started running towards the Goblet, something seemed to fall from the figures hand into the roaring flame, and what came next could have been called an explosion, but at the same time, it was not.

Once whatever the strange figure had had in their hand entered the Goblet, a humungous column of intense red fire shot up to the high ceiling. As the flame shot up, a giant burst of energy seemed to erupt from the Goblet, sending the girls and the figure flying backwards through the air in different directions with the force of it. Hermione and Ahsoka's back's slammed into the far wall, knocking them both unconscious. Analie was flung towards the bottom of the Grand Staircase, and the mysterious figure went flying into the Great Hall.

Summoning the Force around her, Analie was able to turn herself towards the stairs and slow her descent enough so that she wouldn't crack her skull on the stairs, but she was still going hard enough that when she did land, she felt pain soar from her knees and shins as they rammed into the stairs.

Winded for only a moment, Analie shook her head to clear it, then got up shakily and, ignoring her pain, ran towards the Great Hall doors. When she got to the entrance, she had to forcibly push down her feelings of fury and disappointment and failure, because the Hall was completely empty.

Turning around, Analie surveyed the Entrance Hall. The Goblet had quieted down again to its original blue flame, although the blue flames seemed to move with more agitation than they had earlier in the night. She could see both of her friends slumped against the far wall, out cold. And then as her gaze swept back to where she was thrown. Analie caught sight of something sprawled out on the ground near the bottom of the staircase. Trying to ignore her protesting shins, Analie raced over to the bottom of the staircase and gasped. Obi-wan was sprawled out on the stairs, looking like he had just been about to climb them when something hit him in the back. There was a small puddle of blood dripping from his head and immediately Analie knelt down and felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief as she felt it against her fingers, it was faint, but there.

Analie went to get up, to go and get help, but hissed in pain as her shins and knee-caps refused to cooperate, causing her to collapse. So Analie decided to wait for help, knowing one of the teachers would come, and hopefully Hermione and Ahsoka would awaken soon.

As she waited, Analie started helping her father into a healing trance, to help heal his head injury. Just as she was about to put herself in one, she heard footsteps. Reaching out with the Force, Analie felt Professor McGonagall's familiar aura, and although she knew that she and her two friends would be in serious trouble for being out after curfew, she knew that she could trust McGonagall to help.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor! Help!" Analie shouted up the staircase to her Head of House. The footsteps immediately quickened, and suddenly the Transfiguration Professor was standing at the top of the Grand Staircase looking down at the scene in the entrance hall in shock. To get her attention, Analie called again, her voice slightly desperate, "Professor, please, help me." That seemed to do the trick, McGonagall shook herself, then headed straight over to Analie and the unconscious Obi-wan, "Miss Kenobi, what in Merlin's name happened here?" Analie shook her head, "Now is not the time for explanations Professor, we need to get Obi-wan, Hermione, Ahsoka and myself to the Hospital Wing as soon as possible." Professor McGonagall nodded and took her wand out. With a silent swish of her wand, four floating hospital cots appeared and each injured person was placed on one.

Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey immediately set about checking the four of them over, she wrapped Obi-wan's head, saying that he must have cut it open on the stairs, but should be fine once his body recovered from the violent stunning spell that he received in the back. Hermione and Ahsoka woke up a few minutes after being transferred to a bed, they were checked over and told that they were fine, except for some bruises, and that they could go back to the Gryffindor dormitories once Professor McGonagall was done talking with them. Analie was the worst off out of the four. Her fall against the stairs had caused her to break both her knee-caps and shins, and she had at least four badly bruised ribs. Out of the four, it was Analie who would have to stay in the Hospital Wing. Obi-wan could go once he woke up.

Professor McGonagall listened as the three girls explained what had happened, from the moment that Analie collapsed in the common room, to the moment that the Professor found them in the Entrance Hall. Nodding in understanding, McGonagall replied, "Thank you girls for this interesting news. Sadly though, you were all still out after curfew and that cannot go unpunished. 15 points from Gryffindor." The three nodded their heads in understanding and with that McGonagall was off to inform the Headmaster of the recent events. Before the three friends could even start discussing between themselves what had transpired, Madam Pomfrey was upon them. She forced Analie to take a sleeping draught, and shooed Hermione and Ahsoka back to the Gryffindor dormitories.

* * *

The next morning was Saturday and for once, Ron and Harry were up early. They were excited to go and watch people put their names into the Goblet, and got up much earlier than they normally would on a weekend. Upon entering the Common Room, they found Hermione and Ahsoka awake and huddled together near the fire, whispering intensely to each other and a frown on each of their faces.

So absorbed were they in their conversation, that they didn't even notice Ron sneak up behind them, until he hollered in a cheery voice, "Good morning ladies!" Hermione jumped in surprise but Ahsoka merely looked at him as if to say, 'seriously?' Looking around Harry asked curiously, "Where's Analie? Usually she is down here with you guys." Hermione and Ahsoka exchanged uneasy glances before Ahsoka turned back to Harry and said, "She woke up early this morning exclaiming that she wasn't feeling well. She went to go see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry looked concerned and before he could ask the two girls anything more, Ron slung his arm over Harry's shoulder and said, "That's to bad, hopefully she will be recovered enough to meet us for breakfast. It would be horrible if she missed out on all the fun today!" Hermione glared at the redhead but Ron didn't seem to notice as he dragged Harry to the portrait hole.

Once the two boys were out of sight, Hermione and Ahsoka let out identical sighs of worry and exhaustion. After leaving the Hospital Wing, the two had tried to get some sleep, but had pretty much tossed and turned all the rest of the night. They woke up before their other two roommates, and headed downstairs to discuss last night until the boys woke up. As the portrait hole closed behind Ron and Harry, Ahsoka turned to Hermione and said, "I'm worried about what last night signifies, but a Jedi is not supposed to worry. What should we do?" Hermione sighed, and shaking her head, she said wearily, "Let's just go get some breakfast and worry later."

So the girls, minus Analie, caught up with the boys as they all made their way down to the Great Hall. To Hermione and Ahsoka's surprise, the Goblet had been moved from where it had been standing last night, to now stand on the Sorting hats' stool in front of the Staff table inside the Great Hall. It also seemed that Ron and Harry were not the only one's eager to be up early. For a Saturday morning, the Hall was filled with more than twenty people from the different houses and schools, all milling around eating breakfast or examining the Goblet.

As a Third year girl walked by their group, Ron called out to her and asked, "Anyone put their name in yet?" "All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet." With that she walked away and the group walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down for some breakfast.

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry, as he helped himself to some toast and jam. "I would've if it had been me… wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just chucked you right back out again?" Hermione and Ahsoka shared identical dark looks, but before they could reply, Fred, George and Lee Jordan all came laughing into the hall. Ahsoka leaned over and whispered to Hermione while the twins were talking with Harry, "I'm going to go see how Analie and Obi-wan are doing." Hermione nodded her head distractedly, as she was to focused on the twins stupid idea of trying to trick the Goblet.

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head in amusement as she got up and made her way to the entrance hall. Suddenly, she heard a sizzling sound from behind her and ducked just in time as both Fred and George went hurtling over her to land in a heap ten feet from the Goblet of Fire. To add to their embarrassment, a popping noise was heard and both twins sprouted identical long gray beards. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh along with everyone as she got a good look at the twins, it was a pretty silly sight. Her laughter subsided immediately though, when she heard a deep, amused voice from behind her say, "I did warn you," everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking toward the twins, surveying them both with twinkling blue eyes, "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George stood up and started off for the Hospital Wing, with their friend Lee, who was still howling with laughter at his best mates. For a moment Ahsoka hesitated and glanced at the Headmaster, who surprisingly, was standing and calmly watching her with an unreadable expression. She then glanced back in the direction that the Weasley twins had gone down and made her decision. Running after the boys, she decided that she could talk to Dumbledore once Analie was up and going.

As Ahsoka caught up with the twins, she noticed surprisingly that their friend Lee was not accompanying them anymore. Shrugging it off, she hollered, "Hey wait up!" Both boys, with their ridiculous beards, paused and turned to look at her with curiosity. Once she reached them, Ahsoka smiled and said, "Thanks for waiting. Mind if I join you? I need to go to the Hospital Wing as well, but have forgotten the way."

Fred shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, while George waited for Ahsoka to be level with him before continuing. As they walked, George pretended to thoughtfully rub his beard, and trying to impersonate an old man said, "Young lady, what seems to be the trouble? You look far to pretty and healthy to be needing medical attention." Ahsoka rolled her eyes at his stupid attempt at flattery and replied, "For your information, you sculag, I'm not going for myself. I'm going to the Hospital Wing to check up on Analie." "What happened to Analie?" Fred asked worriedly from up ahead, too worriedly, in Ahsoka's opinion. So she replied tartly, "Never you mind." And with that, they travelled the rest of the way in silence.

Once they reached the Hospital Wing, Ahsoka veered away from the twins towards the area where Analie and Obi-wan rested. As she approached, she noticed that Obi-wan was finally awake and drinking what looked like a cup of strong tea. Analie, on the other hand, was still fast asleep. Ahsoka walked up to the side of Obi-wan's bed and sat down in the available chair, watching Analie with a small worried frown on her face. She jumped slightly in surprise, when Obi-wan's voice next to her said, "She'll be all right. The nurse says that she just needs rest." Ahsoka turned to look at Obi-wan, he was sitting up in his bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. He had set his cup of tea aside and was also looking towards Analie's bed, his face showed that he was calm, but Ahsoka saw that his eyes held an unreadable emotion as he stared at the still form of Analie.

Breaking the silence that settled after his statement, Ahsoka asked quietly, "How are you, Master?" Obi-wan tore his gaze away from his padawan's bed and looked at Ahsoka. A small, wry smile appeared on his face as he replied, "Well, considering that I have had far worse happen to me before, I would say that I am doing just fine. Now if I could just reassure the Nurse of this school…" Ahsoka smiled in amusement and then sat comfortably as she quietly discussed the recent events with Obi-wan the rest of the afternoon as they waited for the Halloween feast, and for Analie to hopefully wake up.

As the sky outside the Hospital Wing windows started to grow dark, Analie finally started to stir. Her small groan of coming back to wakefulness alerted Ahsoka and Obi-wan, who both turned to look in her direction. Analie slowly opened her eyes and looked around, when she caught sight of the lengthening shadows she asked hoarsely, "How long have I been out?" Ahsoka grabbed a glass of water off the side table for her friend and handed it to her, as Analie drank, Ahsoka explained, "You have been asleep all day, ever since Madam Pomfrey gave you that sleeping draught. How are you feeling?" Analie contemplated her answer before saying simply, "Sore."

Obi-wan chuckled slightly, which drew Analie's attention to him. He seemed much better now then when she had first found him, but, there was also something different. As Analie stared at her father, she noticed that while his usual small smile was in place, his eyes held an unreadable emotion in them as he stared at her. It was strange to see, yet…comforting at the same time.

Madam Pomfrey came over a few minutes later to check on her patients. She took Obi-wan's head bandage off and told him that he was free to go to the feast. Then she turned to Analie and started her examination of her. When she finished, she sighed and said, "Young lady you are lucky. That potion I gave you before you fell asleep has completely healed your knees and shins, however, you still have two bruised ribs remaining." Analie nodded her head in understanding as the school nurse continued, "I say that you are lucky because normally I would make you stay another night to make sure that you would fully heal under my watch. But, tonight is a very special night what with the champions being announced. So I will let you go if you promise to come and see me if anything seems wrong." Analie smiled and promised, and with that the three Jedi left the Hospital wing and headed to the Great Hall.

When they entered the candlelit Hall, the three paused to admire the beautiful Halloween decorations before separating, Obi-wan to the teachers table and Analie and Ahsoka to the Gryffindor table where Hermione was waving at them.

The padawans enjoyed the delicious food spread out before them, not used to many of the dishes, and were being highly entertained by watching the Hogwarts students impatiently watch Dumbledore eat his meal. As they ate, they chatted with Hermione about her visit to Hagrid while they were in the Hospital Wing.

Finally the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch looked quite uninterested, almost bored. And Obi-wan also looked tense, looking like he had a feeling something was not going to go according to plan.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore cheerily, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" —he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes, not to mention the Jedi could feel the Goblet's energy steadily pulsating outwards, like it was searching for something… Everyone watched, waiting…

"Any second," the twin's friend Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry. The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly a violet. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room, minus three, gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. They watched as Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" Boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that and Analie smiled at her friend's antics as the clapping died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned violet once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" "It's her Ron!" Harry shouted as the girl who so resembled a diathim too the padawans, got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned violet once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" "No!" Ron shouted loudly, but nobody hear him except his friends sitting next to him; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The Goblet of Fire was acting up again. But instead of the violet flames that had appeared before the other champions, the Goblet turned a fierce shade of red. Sparks shot everywhere, and a high flame erupted from the Goblet, higher than the previous flames. Along with the flame, a burst of powerful raw Force erupted from the Goblet again… And aimed right at Analie! The Force energy invisibly wrapped itself around the young padawan just as one, than two, pieces of parchment shot out of the Goblet. Analie gasped in pain, but held her seat, as the raw Force yanked her towards the Goblet once, then seemed to disappear.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had reached out and grasped the pieces of parchment from the air. He held them out and stared at the names written upon them. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slips in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

And then, Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out, "Harry Potter and Analie Kenobi."

 **Author's Note** : _Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience. It was really hard trying to write this while juggling school and work at the same time. But I did it! And I am full of ideas for the chapters to come. So thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reading and I hope that you continue to enjoy Magical Mission! :)_


	14. Chapter 14: Champion Complications

Chapter Fourteen: Champion Complications

Silence, dead silence, greeted Albus Dumbledore's announcement. Everybody in the Hall, minus two, turned to look at the aforementioned students.

Harry Potter sat there stunned, unaware that mostly everyone in the Hall was now looking directly at him, trying to hope that he had been dreaming Dumbledore calling his name. Analie also sat as if stunned. She blinked a couple of times as if thinking, _this is a joke right_? Her attention was solely on the Goblet, whose flames were slowly dying down, now that its task had been completed. As if sensing that she was staring at it, the Goblet sent out one last probe with its Force energy, as if to say, _your welcome_! Analie glared at it in response.

Slowly, the silence gave way to a buzzing noise, as though angry bees were starting to fill the Hall; some students started standing up to get a better look at Harry and Analie, who were both still frozen in shock.

Up at the staff table, Professor McGonagall and Obi-wan Kenobi, got to their feet and swept passed all the other teachers to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward them frowning slightly.

Harry and Analie turned to look at each other and noticed their shocked feelings mirrored on each others faces. Then, reluctantly, they turned to look at their friends and noticed that beyond them the entire Gryffindor table were all staring at the two of them openmouthed.

"I didn't put my name in," Harry said blankly, still in shock. "You know I didn't." Ron and Hermione continued to stare just as blankly back at Harry, while Ahsoka looked to Analie. She raised her eyebrow at her friend, and all Analie could do was to shake her head in complete confusion, showing that she had no idea what was going on.

Finally, up at the top table, Professor Dumbledore finished his quiet discussion with Professor McGonagall and Obi-wan. Nodding to them, he then called out again, "Harry Potter and Analie Kenobi! Up here, if you please!"

"Go on," Hermione whispered, giving Harry a slight push as Ahsoka did the same for Analie. They got to their feet and hesitantly made their way up to the top table. As they walked towards Dumbledore, Analie chanced a glance towards her father, Obi-wan stood next to Dumbledore with a frown etched onto his face. As their eyes met, he seemed to be silently asking her the question of, _what did you do_? Analie frowned in response and looked away. She didn't do anything, it was all the sleemo Goblet's fault!

The two of them finally reached the front and stood in front of Dumbledore, feeling the eyes of everyone, even the teachers, trained on them like searchlights. "Well,… through the door please," said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling.

The two shell-shocked students moved off along the teachers' table. They went through the door out of the Great Hall and found themselves in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite them.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. To Harry, they looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. To Analie, they looked like a group of nervous but excited teenagers, nervous of what is to come, excited to show what they can do.

Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry and Analie walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair, as she asked, "What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry glanced at Analie nervously as Analie simply shook her head no. Neither of them quite knew how to explain the new situation to the other three champions. As Harry glanced at Analie, he suddenly noticed that she didn't seem as nervous as he was. If anything, she seemed rather annoyed at something.

There was a sudden sound of scurrying feet behind the two, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry and Analie by their arms and led them forward farther into the room. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing their arms. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen … lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the _fourth_ and _fifth_ champions?"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry and Analie. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to the two and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair again which was starting to grate on Analie's nerves, smiled, and said, "Oh vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry and this charming young lady's names just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric still looked politely bewildered. And Fleur frowned. "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "Zey cannot compete. Zey are too young."

"Well … it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry and Analie. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their names came out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage…. Its down in the rules, you're obliged … Harry, and miss Analie, will just have to do the best they…"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Professor Snape. They could hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy and girl are to compete also!" Analie bristled in indignation as Fleur called her a "little girl." She had seen and done so much more than any girl her age, so she had no right to be called a little anything. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and Analie looked up to find her father standing behind her. He shook his head slightly, signifying that Fleur's words weren't worth getting agitated over, so taking a deep breath, Analie relaxed as much as the situation would allow her to and listened as Madame Maxime started ranting at Dumbledore.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime asked imperiously. "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions is absurd, but _three_? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school was allowed to bend the rules, or did I not read them carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

The two Heads of the other schools continued to rant at Dumbledore. Finally Obi-wan cut in, "There are, actually, only two Hogwarts champions." Everyone paused and turned to look at Obi-wan, who had taken his hand off of Analie's shoulder and was just standing calmly behind her. "Oh? And why is that Mister Kenobi?" Karkaroff asked him snidely. Ignoring Karkaroff's rude tone, Obi-wan turned to Professor Dumbledore and said, "I had a feeling something like this might happen. So I contacted the Headmaster of Analie's school, prior to Hogwarts, and he said that he will allow Analie to represent her former school." Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Will he be coming to judge then? Or will a representative take his place? Because since young Analie is your daughter, you are unable to judge." Analie watched wide-eyed as Obi-wan nodded, smiled grimly and said, "Yes, he will be arriving within a week. Unfortunately due to some complications, he will not be able to stay long, so his assistant will take his place. I will be meeting them to bring them here." Dumbledore nodded in understanding and Analie got the distinct impression that through that entire dialogue, a hidden conversation had been taking place.

Professor Karkaroff sniffed disdainfully and said, "That still doesn't mean that it is ok for her to compete! I mean, how did she even pass your age line Dumbledore!" "I didn't," Analie quietly replied. Professor Dumbledore was the only one who seemed to hear her for he looked at her and asked kindly, "What did you say my dear?" Analie took a deep breath and said a little louder, "I did not put my name in, or go through the age line. The Goblet of Fire chose me."

The teachers all stared at her disbelieving for a few seconds, then they all erupted with tons of questions and exclamations. Finally Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said, "Enough! Let miss Analie explain herself. What do you mean, Analie, when you say that the Goblet of Fire "chose" you?" Analie took a deep breath and said, "Well, you all know how the Goblet of Fire has its own energy that helps it select the champions for the competition correct?" The group all nodded as Analie continued, "Well, I'm not really sure how to explain this… but right before Harry's name was shot out of the Goblet, the Goblet released a big burst of energy throughout the room, then the energy sort of wrapped itself around me and yanked me towards the Goblet. If I hadn't been holding onto the table at the time, it would have sent me flying towards the Goblet. But at the same time this happened, Harry's then my name appeared out of the Goblet."

Silence greeted Analie's statement as all the adults in the room stared intensely at her. Analie shifted uncomfortably under the intense stares and chanced a glance at Harry. Harry was watching her with eyes wide with shock, but when he noticed her watching him, he gave her a small smile to let her know that she wasn't alone in this bizarre situation.

Analie smiled gratefully back at him, but then snapped her gaze back to Dumbledore as he cautiously asked her, "My dear Analie… Are you sure that is exactly what happened?" Analie nodded her head yes. When she did, the shock on most of the teachers faces was apparent. Only Obi-wan seemed out of the loop as he looked just as confused as the children standing in the room. Laying his hand on his daughter's shoulder again he asked calmly, "Excuse me, but would someone care to explain why it is so significant that the Goblet chose Analie?"

Bagman was the first to break out of his shocked stupor and jovially bounced over to Obi-wan. He patted him heartily on the back and exclaimed, "My dear sir, you should be extremely honored! For this is simply astounding! It has only ever happened one other time in the history of the Triwizard Tournament… Your daughter has been chosen to be the Impartial Protector!"

Analie wondered how much more shocking news she could handle as she asked nervously, "Um… What's an Impartial Protector?" She looked to the three head of schools, Professor Dumbledore was smiling kindly at her while Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't seem as angry as before. At least, they looked at her with grudging respect now, instead of the malice from earlier. Professor Dumbledore answered her question for her, "The Impartial Protector, my dear, is someone the Goblet of Fire will choose to also compete but also too watch over the other champions. The Protector's job is to make sure that each champion makes it safely through each task of the Tournament. The Protector only competes to be as close to the other students as possible during the duration of the Tournament."

Analie nodded in understanding, then asked, "Why are you all shocked that the Goblet selected a Protector?" Professor McGonagall spoke up this time to answer her, "The role of Impartial Protector has not been seen in years. It is said that the Goblet of Fire is extremely picky in who it chooses. The last time that the Goblet chose a Protector, that person shared the same energy signature that the Goblet's energy comes from…" Both Obi-wan and Analie stiffened slightly at the curious looks the rest of the teachers gave her. The two Jedi did not believe the time was right yet to reveal their true identities to these wizards. Only Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stood back and watched the others calmly for they were the only ones who knew where both Obi-wan and Analie truly came from.

Finally Professor Snape broke the silence by smoothly saying, "Now that we understand the reason that Miss Kenobi's name appeared from the Goblet. There is still one more matter to be solved…" At this, Snape turned to look directly at Harry, who had been trying to hide unnoticed in the shadows during Analie's interrogation. "I'd quite like to know how Potter's name got in there."

Everyone's attention now turned towards Harry and Analie saw that Harry did not like the attention at all. Professor Dumbledore looked down at Harry and asked calmly, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" "No," said Harry. Analie gave him a sympathetic look as everyone, minus her father, were watching him closely and Professor Snape even gave a soft noise of impatient disbelief. "Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Professor Dumbledore continued asking, ignoring Snape.

" _No_ ," Harry said again vehemently. Unfortunately, most of the people in the room did not believe him. "Ah, but of course he is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Professor Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling. "He could not have crossed the age line," Professor McGonagall spoke up sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that…"

The teachers argued back and forth about Harry and the Goblet of Fire. Finally, having enough, Obi-wan spoke up from his spot next to Analie. "I believe, that someone with ill intentions, has put Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire." That stopped the arguing as all eyes once again turned to look at Obi-wan. Then Karkaroff spoke, "Wait a minute, you're the security person aren't you? Wasn't it your job to make sure no one underaged would enter?" He eyed Obi-wan with deep suspicion written across his face as Obi-wan turned to look directly at him.

"Yes, it was my job." Obi-wan replied calmly, and then continued as Karkaroff opened his mouth, "But unfortunately as I was watching the Goblet last night, someone or something attacked me in the back, knocking me out cold. If my daughter and her friends hadn't found me when they did I probably would have bled to death from an injury that I sustained from hitting the staircase." Silence again followed this statement as everyone stared in shock at Obi-wan who just calmly declared that he could have died last night. Professor McGonagall decided to speak up then, "He is speaking the truth. I was doing my teacher rounds through the corridors near the entrance hall when I heard young Analie crying for help. I came running and found Miss Granger and Miss Tanho out cold and Miss Analie here clinging to her father barely holding onto consciousness herself."

"Ridiculous! This is all ridiculous. I demand that we redo the selection otherwise I have half a mind to leave right now!" Professor Karkaroff exclaimed angrily and Madame Maxime nodded in agreement with him. Suddenly Analie felt a chill go up her spine and glanced at her Father to see that he felt it too. As one, they slowly turned to a shadowy part of the entrance of the room to see non other than Professor Moody standing hidden in the shadows. He didn't notice them staring at him for he was to busy watching Karkaroff with a smirk on his face that Analie knew did not bode well. And his aura was different as well. With the others, Analie and Obi-wan could sense unease, confusion, and anger at the current situation, but in Moody's aura, all Analie could sense was satisfaction. At what, she had quite a good guess.

She and Obi-wan watched as Professor Moody calmly entered himself into the conversations by growling out, "Empty threat, Karkaroff," They watched curiously as Karkaroff seemed to tense up and his hands balled up into silent fists as Moody continued. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody started limping into the room then, with every right step he took there was a loud _clunk_. Analie's eyes narrowed in suspicion of her DADA professor. She wondered just how much he had heard from the previous conversation before the Force alerted her and Obi-wan to his presence. As he came to a stop by Dumbledore, Karkaroff finally spoke, trying to sound disdainful, "Convenient? I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody." His tense posture and fists completely gave away his unease of being addressed by Moody, making Obi-wan and Analie glance at each other with raised eyebrows. There seemed to be a history between these two men.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" Said Madame Maxime angrily. Moody raised a grizzly eyebrow at that and asked curiously, "Don't you mean three bites of that apple Madame? I believe Miss Kenobi's name came out as well." At those words Obi-wan and Analie felt another tingle of unease go down their spines. Apparently Professor Moody had not entered the room yet when Analie's fate had been decided. And by the sound of it, he wasn't upset like the other teachers when her name came out with Harry's, rather he seemed…curious.

Unfortunately Professor McGonagall decided to explain Analie's situation to the unsettling Professor, "Analie's situation is different Professor Moody. She…" "Will be competing representing her former school." Obi-wan smoothly cut McGonagall's explanation off by explaining about the different school change. McGonagall raised her eyebrows with a silent question towards Obi-wan, but he merely looked her in the eyes with a look that said, _later_.

Professor Moody's mouth twisted into a frown as he looked at Obi-wan, "Oh, is she now?" When Obi-wan merely stared calmly back at him, Moody simply huffed in annoyance and looked away. There was an awkward silence, until Karkaroff ended it by saying, "Well I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards…" Again Moody cut him off by stating, "If anyone's got a reason to complain, it's Potter. But… funny thing… I don't hear _him_ saying a word…"

"Why should 'e complain?" Burst out Fleur Delacour, the girl was really starting to get on Analie's nerves, as the french girl started to throw a little hissy fit by stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter _is_ going to die for it," Moody stated with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense silence followed Moody's words and Analie realized that perhaps, her new position as Protector, wasn't completely random after all. It suddenly dawned on her that maybe the Goblet knew that it could not fully fight the dark magic attacking it and knew that it would need help.

Pretty soon a heated argument arose between Professor Moody and Karkaroff and Analie zoned out of it knowing that Obi-wan was paying attention for any hidden details. Instead, she discreetly made her way over to her friend, who looked ready to either be sick or pass out. Arriving next to Harry's side, Analie subtly slipped her hand into Harry's and gently squeezed. Harry was momentarily startled, but when he noticed Analie standing beside him, he squeezed her hand back, hard, grateful for her support.

They were both brought back to the situation at hand when Dumbledore silenced the argument by shouting in a warning tone, "Alastor!" When Moody and Karkaroff finally quieted down, Dumbledore continued, "How this situation arose, we do not know," he said to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete for Hogwarts and Analie for the Academy she came from, in this tournament. This, therefore, they will do…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr…" "My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Professor Snape looked furious, which confused Analie since he was also a part of Hogwarts. Karkaroff looked livid, Professor Moody had an unreadable expression on his face, that made Analie feel uneasy. And Ludo Bagman… looked rather excited?

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie and Obi-wan frowned. Something did not seem to be right with the man. "Yes," he said, "Instructions, yes… the first task…" He moved into the firelight. Close up, both Analie and Harry thought that he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that most certainly did not look healthy.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Analie, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges." "The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament, the only exception is that the champions may seek the help of the Impartial Protector as they are not really competing, merely being there for the true champions. But only if they absolutely need the help." "The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?" "I think so," said Dumbledore, who was also looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. With that, the group started to break up. Madame Maxime put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room, much to Analie's relief. Karkaroff beckoned to Viktor Krum, and they too, exited the room in silence.

Obi-wan looked to Analie, and beckoned with his hand for her to join him. Analie nodded and went to walk, but noticed that Harry still had her hand in a death grip. Smiling slightly, Analie turned to Harry and quietly said, "Harry? I'm starting to lose feeling in my fingers." Harry seemed lost in some other universe, but at Analie's voice, he snapped back to reality, "What?" Analie gestured with her free hand to their joined hands, and Harry's face became red with embarrassment as he swiftly let go and started mumbling apologies to her.

Before Analie could say anything else to him, Dumbledore and Cedric came up to them and Harry furiously tried to fight down the blush on his face, though, from the slightly amused twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, it seems he wasn't fast enough.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," Dumbledore said to the two boys, smiling at them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise." Both boys nodded to Dumbledore and Cedric turned to leave the room, then waited as Harry hesitated. Harry glanced at Analie, silently asking her if she was joining them, but she shook her head and said, "Obi-wan wishes to speak with me first. I'll catch up to you in a little bit." Harry nodded in understanding and turned to catch up with Cedric. Together the boys left the room, leaving Analie with Professors Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Snape, and her father Obi-wan.

The teachers stared at her for a few minutes and Analie calmly stared back. Finally Dumbledore turned to Obi-wan and said, "We will leave the two of you alone to talk. You must have a lot to discuss with your daughter. If you need me, I will be in my office." Obi-wan merely nodded silently in agreement as the teachers silently filed out, leaving father and daughter alone in the now very spacious trophy room.

Analie stood staring at her father quietly as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he glanced at her and started to chuckle slightly, making Analie's eyebrow go up in confusion. "What?" She finally asked him, when it was obvious that he was not going to be the first to speak. Obi-wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair again as he turned away from her and said, "Sorry, it's just… You remind me of her… getting into trouble without even trying. It's something that she would do…all the time." "Oh…" Was all Analie could say to that. This was the first time that Obi-wan had made mention of her, Analie's mother, and it left Analie at a loss of what to do next. They stood in silence, Obi-wan watching the fire, and Analie watching him, or more correctly, searching his face. After his statement, all Analie could think of was did he miss her? Did he love her? Why was he mentioning her now of all times?

Obi-wan finally broke the silence by getting back to the situation at hand, "So, it turns out that we have a bigger role to play here than originally planned." "That, or we're just digging a deeper hole for ourselves." Analie muttered sarcastically, to which Obi-wan merely raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Anyways I have been in contact with the Council and Masters Yoda and Adi Gallia will be joining us within the week. Master Yoda cannot stay with us due to being needed elsewhere by the Council, so Master Gallia will stay in his place and be one of the judges for the Tournament." Analie nodded in understanding as Obi-wan continued, "Also, did you sense that feeling earlier, my Padawan?"

Again Analie nodded as she replied, "If you mean the feeling I got coming off of Professor Moody then yes." Obi-wan's face was grim as he said, "I don't trust him. We will have to keep a close watch on him." Then Obi-wan turned to face Analie again and his face softened as he smiled sadly at Analie. She watched, confused, as he moved away from the fire and came to stand in front of her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Analie… I know that I am your Master and you are my Padawan. And the Council wishes us to keep our relationship at just that. But… You are also my daughter, by blood and by name. And I just want to say…" Here Obi-wan paused and Analie stared at him with her eyes as wide as saucers with shock. She didn't think that Obi-wan was ever going to admit that she was his daughter, and it hurt her thinking that he didn't want her. And now… He was openly calling her his daughter! Her thoughts were dragged back down to earth when Obi-wan continued, "I just want to tell you to be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you understand?" Analie felt a little disappointment well inside of her. Whatever she had been expecting him to say, it wasn't that. She had been secretly hoping that he would tell her that he cared about her or even loved her as his daughter. But then she realized that that was asking to much of the famous Obi-wan Kenobi. He would try to stick to the code and rules as much as he could, and admitting feelings was forbidden so of course he was not going to do that.

Sighing, Analie took his hand off her shoulder as she replied, with a hint of bitterness, "Yes Master." Looking down, Analie didn't notice the quick flicker of disappointment and guilt? Flicker through Obi-wan's eyes as he watched Analie turn towards the door and say, "I'm going to head back to the Gryffindor dorms to fill Ahsoka in on everything that has transpired this evening, goodnight." And with that, the struggling father and daughter separated to go their separate ways.

 **Author's Note** : _Well here is Chapter Fourteen! Sorry that it took a while, but I have been busy with summer quarter. Anyways I hope that you all enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15: Overwhelming Situations

Chapter Fifteen: Overwhelming Situations

( **Just Outside Hogwarts in the Forbidden Forest** )

Ventress knew she was close, she could almost taste the Force presence of the three Jedi. After leaving Little Hangleton, she had continued her search, almost wondering if she might have to leave this stupid island and explore the other landmasses, but then she came across a huge, dark forest. A forest whose very essence called out to her abilities, so deciding that she might as well, she ventured in, and immediately the presence of the scum that she had been hunting for months now assaulted her Force senses and she felt herself grin viciously in satisfaction, knowing that she was close, very close, to completing her mission. Venturing through the forest, Ventress felt herself reluctantly becoming intrigued with some of the forests inhabitants. It was the first sign that this planet actually had other sentient creatures instead of just humans, which was odd to Ventress who was used to other planets that had a wide range of different species. Now that she knew where the Jedi were indefinitely, Ventress headed to her ship for a bit of rest and to gain strength, to bring down one of the best Jedi in the Galaxy.

* * *

( **At the Hogwarts Castle, Entrance Hall** )

Once Analie exited the Great Hall, she was surprised to find that Harry was still in the Entrance Hall, seemingly off in his thoughts, having only taken two steps up the Grand Staircase. She smiled a small, sad smile as she walked up to stand next to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Analie asked, "Sickle for your thoughts?"

Harry jumped, startled, and nearly lost his balance on the stairs, until Analie helped him regain it by steadying him with her hand still on his shoulder. When she was sure he wouldn't fall, she lifted her hand from his shoulder and said sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Harry waved off her apology, a little bit embarrassed as well and replied, "It's not your fault. I was so deep into my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

Analie nodded and then gestured towards the stairs, signifying that they should probably start heading to the Common Room. Harry sighed but followed as Analie started up the stairs first. For a few moments they walked in silence, then Analie broke it by asking, "So what were you thinking so deeply about back there?" Harry sighed again and hanging his head, replied glumly, "I think only you, Ron, Hermione and Ahsoka are going to believe me when I say that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. Heck, even Cedric didn't believe me! Why? Why would someone think that it's a good idea to put me into the Tournament? I mean the other champions have three more years of magical education than me!" What started out as a sad confession ended in an angry tirade. Harry glared angrily at the ground as the two walked and Analie opened her mouth to say something encouraging to her friend, but Harry wasn't done talking yet.

"I mean… Yes I thought about entering, I fantasied about it, but as a joke because I know that I am not ready for this at all. Why Analie? Why would someone put my name in? To give me a treat? I really don't think so. To make myself seem like a fool? Well, whoever did it will likely get their wish…" Here Harry paused and Analie glanced at him to see that he had actually stopped walking and was standing a few steps behind her. Stopping, Analie turned and stood in front of her friend, who was once again in deep thought.

Analie sighed, worried about Harry. Knowing that this much emotional and mental stress was not good for anyone. She again opened her mouth to say something to him, but once again, Harry beat her to it by lifting his head and, looking a little scared, asked, "Analie… Would someone really put my name into the Goblet to get me killed?" Analie immediately straightened her shoulders and said firmly, "Even if they did, as Protector, I will make absolutely certain that you survive." Harry smiled in relief and the two continued on their way.

They reached the Fat Lady painting a few moments later and to both of their surprise, found that she wasn't alone in her frame. There was a wizened witch sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady and Analie had the distinct feeling that she had seen the witch somewhere before. Harry's face became, if anything, more glum, because he knew exactly where the witch had come from and that she must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before them. Both the witch and the Fat Lady looked down at them with the keenest interest.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as Protector and School Champion, then?" Analie rolled her eyes as Harry said dully, "Balderdash." "It most certainly isn't young man!" Said the purple wizened witch indignantly. "No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry and Analie into the common room.

The blast of noise that met the two's ears, along with the Force warning, were enough to warn Analie to take a step back into the shadows. Poor Harry though, was almost knocked backwards by the noise. Next thing Harry knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, while Analie kept to the back and used the Force to keep people's attention off of her. She knew it wasn't nice of her to leave poor Harry with all the unwanted attention, but like him, she had had enough for one night, and had the skills to keep unwanted attention away.

The whole of Gryffindor House were all screaming, applauding, and whistling as they pulled Harry into the midst of them. "You should've told us you'd entered!" Bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed. "How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" Roared George.

"I didn't," Harry said as he glanced around the room to look for Analie, wondering why the crowd wasn't bugging her as well. "I don't know how…"

But another Gryffindor, Angelina, was swooping down upon him; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor…" "You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" Shrieked Katie Bell, one of the Gryffindor Chasers.

Analie watched as Harry was attacked on all sides. Thinking it safe for herself to not be noticed, she let go of the Force energy she was using to hide herself, and was just about to head towards the fireplace, where she saw Hermione and Ahsoka sitting, when suddenly she heard Lee Jordan shout over the din, "Oi Harry! Where is the girl whose name got called with yours? She's a Gryffindor as well isn't she?" Analie froze in place as Harry's eyes locked with hers and all other eyes in the room turned to look at her as well.

There was a slight pause, as everyone just sort of stared at her, finally, before the crowd could erupt into questions again, Analie spoke up, "I just want to say to everyone here, before you get all excited about there being another Gryffindor in the Tournament, I am not competing for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The crowd gasped and whispers broke out, but Analie continued on, determined to finish what she had to say, "Like Harry, I did NOT put my name into the Goblet of Fire, the Goblet of Fire has selected me to be the Tournament's Impartial Protector…"

"Impartial Protector?! But that position hasn't been used in centuries!" A Gryffindor in the crowd called out in shock. Analie glared slightly in the direction the voice came from before continuing, "As I was saying, as Impartial Protector, it is my duty to see all the other champions safely through this Tournament. I will be competing as well, but not under any of the three participating schools." Analie took a deep breath and finished her speech by saying, "I hope you all believe me when I say that Harry truly did not put his name into that stupid Goblet. Now, if you all will excuse me, it has been a really long night, and I am exhausted, goodnight." And with that, Analie turned and headed up the girls staircase, ignoring the whispering behind her back that gradually went back to loud ruckus as she closed her dormitory door behind her.

Leaning against the door for a brief moment, Analie took in a deep breath and let it out in a deep sigh. As she started to walk towards her four poster bed, Analie reflected that tonight was probably one of the most exhausting nights she had ever experienced, and she hadn't even fought anything! As Analie flopped onto her bed, intent on just sleeping away the exhaustion, the dormitory door creaked open and Analie heard Hermione's quiet voice ask timidly, "Analie?"

For the next half hour, Hermione and Ahsoka listened as Analie explained everything that had happened after her and Harry entered the Trophy room. Their eyes widened when she explained how she was now the Impartial Protector of the whole tournament, and softened in sadness as she told them of Harry's worry and confession to her about being entered.

When she finished, silence settled over their small group. They were huddled on Analie's bed with the bed curtains closed around them so that Ahsoka could remove her human disguise and be herself. Lavender and Parvarti, their two other roommates, had still not come up yet which, as Hermione said with a hint of disgust in her voice, meant that they were most likely still downstairs and enjoying the "party" by flirting with all the upperclassmen boys. After the silence lasted a few minutes longer, Analie, who was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, looked right at her two best friends and asked quietly, "You believe me right?"

The two girls nodded their heads vigorously and Hermione exclaimed, "Of course we do! After what the three of us witnessed the night before, how could you even think that we would not believe?" Analie and Ahsoka winced as they suddenly remembered the horrific events of the previous night with the strange figure clad in a dark cloak and the Goblet's massive explosion which had caused Analie and her father major injuries.

Suddenly Ahsoka sat bolt upright and nearly shouted as a sudden realization hit her, "Dumbledore!" Hermione and Analie stared at her in confusion, warily Analie asked, "What about Dumbledore?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her friends lack of understanding and replied, "Don't you see? We still haven't gone to Dumbledore to tell him about the events of the other night! Maybe if we went and told him, it would help in tracking down the culprit who put Harry's name in the Goblet in the first place!" Hermione grinned and exclaimed, "Ahsoka you're a genius!"

Quickly the three scrambled off the bed and rushed to the Dormitory door. But right as they opened it, the noise of the party blasted into their faces, making the three close the door again and rethink their options.

Sighing, Hermione finally rationalized, "I don't think that were going to be able to get out of here to see Dumbledore tonight. By now Harry has probably escaped from the crowd and is now trying to sleep off the horrors of tonight, and the common room is to crowded to use a disillusionment charm." The two padawans nodded sullenly in agreement so quietly the three went back to their separate beds and tried to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke bright and early to find, as usual, her two friend's beds empty. Getting dressed, she headed down to the Common room to find them in their usual spot in front of the fireplace, backs straight, legs crossed, eyes closed and both hovering slightly in the air with silent concentration. As Hermione approached, she noticed Analie seemed to be lower than Ahsoka, as if she was having trouble concentrating fully this morning and Hermione could fully understand why.

Hermione decided to sit and wait for the two to finish their meditation session before heading down for breakfast, after all, breakfast would not be starting for another hour. As Hermione sat and gazed out of a nearby window, she suddenly heard a sharp gasp and whipped her head around to see Ahsoka's face scrunched up in worry and concentration. Hermione's eyes widened in awe as she realized that Ahsoka must be receiving a vision!

The two Padawan's had explained to her that with mediating, they were able to fully open their mind and senses to the will of the Force and sometimes, the Force would grant a Jedi the gift of Force Sense or precognition. Now Hermione still didn't like the idea of Divination, but how her friends explained the Force and it's ability to let a Jedi see glimpses of the past, present, or future, it made her appreciate the Force far more than she would Divination.

Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes snapped opened as she shouted out "NO!" Losing all concentration, and still levitating, she came crashing down to the floor. Sensing something wrong, Analie floated back to the ground before opening her eyes. She and Hermione looked down at Ahsoka in worry as Ahsoka lay on her back looking up at the ceiling with a fixed look of horror on her face. She snapped out of her trance when she heard Analie call worriedly, "Ahsoka? What happened?"

Ahsoka shakily sat up and looking solemnly at her two friends said, "We can't go to Dumbledore." Her friends blinked in confusion at her statement. But when they tried to inquire as to why they couldn't, she just shook her head distractedly, not paying any attention. Sighing, Analie changed the subject, "Well I'm hungry, breakfast should be starting now. Shall we?" With that the three girls got up and, with Hermione quickly running and grabbing a bag filled with something, headed down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived at the Great Hall it was still slowly filling up with students and teachers as people slowly woke up. Noticing Ron sitting with Neville and Seamus at the Gryffindor table, the three girls headed over and sat next to them. Ron glanced up and smiled when he saw Hermione, but when he noticed the two padawans behind her, his smile fell from his face and he turned away to continue his conversation with Seamus. The three girls glanced at each other in confusion, but didn't question it as they just sat down and started to eat some breakfast.

As the three of them ate, Analie noticed that it wasn't just Ron who was acting strange, every other Hogwarts student seemed to be either glancing darkly in her direction or just avoiding her in general. She watched as Hermione tried to ask Ron where Harry was and he pointedly ignored her question until Neville responded by saying, "He was still asleep when I left the room. He was up really late last night, so I thought that I would let him rest since its Sunday."

Then, leaning forward so that Ron would not be able to hear him, Neville continued, "Also, Ron and Harry had a huge row last night. Ron reckons that Harry put his name in the Goblet, and is mad that he didn't tell him how too do it as well." Hermione shared a glance with the two Padawans before thanking Neville, grabbing a plate and filling it with toast, and then getting up with her two female friends to head out of the Great Hall again. Quietly munching on jam toast, they headed back up to the Common room and right when they reached the portrait hole, it opened to reveal a resolute Harry, who blinked in surprise as he saw Analie, Ahsoka, and Hermione standing and each holding some toast.

"Hello," Hermione greeted, holding up the plate of toast that she had "I brought you this…. Want to go on a walk with us?" "Good idea" Harry answered gratefully, grabbing a few pieces of toast from Hermione's pile to eat as he led the girls downstairs and quickly past the Great Hall and were soon outside striding across the lawn towards the Black Lake.

It was a little chilly out, so the small group kept moving, munching on their toast, and the girls listened patiently as Harry talked about last nights events from his perspective. To his immense relief, Hermione and Ahsoka accepted his story without questioning him, he suspected it might be because Analie already told them about it last night in their dorm.

They continued to walk and eat in silence for a little bit, before Harry suddenly asked, "Have any of you seen Ron?" The three girls hesitated, not sure what to say, before Hermione spoke up and answered, "Erm…yes…he was at breakfast," "Not in the best of moods either," Analie muttered to herself, but Harry still heard her and asked, "Does he still think I entered myself?" "Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said despairingly, when Harry still continued to look at them, waiting for an explanation, Ahsoka stated simply, "He's jealous."

" _Jealous_?" Harry asked incredulously, "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?" Here, Analie and Ahsoka slowed their steps down so just Harry and Hermione could talk. They had been friends for longer than the two Padawans had been, so it was only fair that Hermione explain things to him.

As they continued to walk along the border of the Forbidden Forest near Hagrid's hut, with Harry and Hermione arguing about Ron heatedly a few steps in front of them, the two Padawan's suddenly felt a presence in the Force, and it wasn't friendly. Pausing, the two glanced at each other, then looked into the Forbidden Forest. The feeling was coming from within the trees. Knowing that they couldn't do anything at the moment, for fear of bringing harm to their two friends, the Padawan's quickly hurried their pace to catch up to Harry and Hermione.

Once they caught up to their friends, the overwhelming presence seemed to recede and fade away, but that did nothing to relax the two Padawans, whose bodies were now completely upright and alert as they listened to Hermione say to Harry, "Write to Sirius. You've got to tell him what's happened. He asked you to keep him posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts… It's almost as if he expected something like this to happen. I brought some parchment and a quill out with me…"

Harry once again started arguing with Hermione on why he shouldn't write to his Godfather Sirius. Finally, tired with the pointless argument, Analie spoke up, "Look Harry," When Harry turned to look at her, she continued seriously, "this isn't going to be kept quiet, this tournament's famous and your famous. I'll be really surprised if there aren't any reporters reporting about you competing. And from what you have told me and Ahsoka about your Godfather, I think he would prefer to hear what happened truthfully from you, then from another, unreliable source." Harry nodded his head reluctantly in agreement and with that their group split up, with Hermione and Harry heading to the Owlery, and Analie and Ahsoka heading to the Room of Requirement to train.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry and Analie, the weekend came to an end and classes resumed, meaning that they could avoid the rest of the school no longer. The news of Analie being the Impartial Protector, and therefore not a school-glory seeking champion, spread like wildfire. Especially once word somehow got out that the Headmaster of her previous "school" was coming to Hogwarts by the end of the week. So anywhere Analie went, people would just stare at her, trying to judge for themselves just how powerful she really was for the Goblet to have chosen her. All the stares made Analie feel extremely unsettled, and by midmorning, she took to wearing her hood up on her uniform to try and hide her face from all the eyes and whispers boring into her.

Harry wasn't fairing any better. In fact, instead of stares, the other houses would glare at Harry as he walked through the halls to get to his next class. Ron also was not talking to either Harry or Analie, something that Analie found to be quite childish of him to do. By the end of a very awkward Herbology class, where poor Hermione and Ahsoka had to force a conversation to flow between their small group, Ahsoka had had enough of Ron's prat-like behavior. So as Ron got up and was about to leave their small group to go join Seamus, Dean and Neville, Ahsoka used the Force to subtly lift up a root on the ground, causing Ron to trip and go somersaulting into the group of boys. She smiled in accomplishment when she saw Harry and Analie give small smiles at the funny scene, and just shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, "He deserved it" to Hermione when she gave her a disapproving look.

Care of Magical Creatures class was no better. As soon as Malfoy got within earshot of Harry he started shooting off insults. He turned to do the same thing to Analie, but one intimidating glare from Ahsoka, sent him closing his mouth and turning to look a different direction.

The next few days were extremely draining, for both Harry and Analie. Harry felt like he was back in those months during his second year, when everyone suspected him of being the Heir of Slytherin, except, Ron had been on his side that time. Analie was now having to deal with not just stares, but boys practically doing whatever they could to flirt and gain her attention, since, as the twins so eloquently put it, she was the "All-powerful Protector of the champions." It helped a little that she stayed close to Harry's side, since no one else, apart from Hermione, Neville, and Ahsoka, wanted to go near him.

Today found Harry, Hermione, Analie and Ahsoka, walking to the class that Harry dreaded the most, Double Potions. Harry believed that it was like a torture session, while Analie just concentrated all her focus onto her potions, completely oblivious to the world around her. Something that Hermione kept insisting that Harry do.

When they arrived at Professor Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside the classroom. Each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment, Harry and the Padawans thought they were all wearing Hermione's S.P.E.W. badges — then they saw that all the badges bore the same message, in luminous red letters, that glowed brightly in the dimly lit hallway:

 **Support CEDRIC DIGGORY, the REAL Hogwarts Champion!**

"Like them, Potter?" Draco Malfoy loudly called out, as their small group approached. "And this isn't all they do — look!" He then pressed his badge like a button, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 **POTTER STINKS**

The Slytherins all howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until POTTER STINKS, was shining brightly all around Harry and his friends. Analie could feel Harry getting angry and gently grabbed his hand to squeeze it reassuringly to try and calm him down. Suddenly Pansy Parkinson, a nasty Slytherin girl piped up, "There would have been something made for you as well, Kenobi. But your goody-two-shoes Father found out somehow and stopped it." Analie blinked in surprise, to surprised to be mad that she insulted her Master. She was brought back to the present by Pansy and her gang of Slytherin girls laughing at the dumbfounded look on her face. Thankfully, Hermione spoke up for both Harry and Analie, "Oh _very_ funny," she said sarcastically, "really _witty_."

"Want one Tanho?" Malfoy offered, holding one up and out towards Ahsoka, who just simply looked back and forth between the badge and Draco, not once reaching out to grab it as he continued, "I've got loads. I'd offer one to you Granger, but you see, I just washed my hands and I don't want a Mudblood sliming them up." Ahsoka, and Analie, glared harshly at the blonde boy after he said that, and Ahsoka turned her head away from the badge that he was offering her. No one noticed the slight flash of hurt and disappointment in his eyes at her rejection, because the next second, his eyes had swung to Harry, who had anger building inside of him for days, unleashed some of it and had pulled out his wand before he fully knew what he was doing.

"Harry!" Hermione and Analie said warningly as every one else around them scrambled out of the way. "Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now — do it, if you've got the guts…"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted. " _Furnunculus!_ " Harry yelled as Draco shouted, " _Densaugeo!_ "

Jets of different colored light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Draco's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed in pain and put his hands to his nose where great ugly boils were springing up. Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth and trying to hide her face in Analie's shoulder has she held her friend in comfort.

"Hermione!" Ron suddenly hurried forward to see what was wrong with her. Harry turned and saw Analie gently prying Hermione from her shoulder as Ron dragged Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth — already larger than average — were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin — panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry and burrowed her face back into Analie's comforting embrace.

"And what is all this noise about?" Said a soft, deadly voice.

Professor Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape, surprisingly enough, pointed a finger towards Ahsoka and said, "Explain." Ahsoka nodded and said calmly, "Draco said an insulting comment to Hermione which caused Harry to get extremely angry and draw his wand. Draco also drew his wand and at the same time, they cast a hex at each other. The hexes met in midair and ricocheted, one hit Goyle, and the other hit Hermione."

Snape nodded at the explanation, which, the Slytherins grudgingly admitted, was a very fair, non-sided explanation of what happened. The Professor then examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi. "Hospital Wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Hermione got hit as well Professor," Analie called out from where she was holding a very distraught Hermione who was trying her best to hide her teeth with her hands, which was proving difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Professor Snape looked coldly at Hermione, before turning to Analie and saying, "I see no difference, but if you believe she needs assistance, then you may escort her to the Hospital Wing."

Analie and Ahsoka glared slightly at the Professor, but Analie nodded anyway and gently led a now crying Hermione up the corridor and out of sight towards the Hospital Wing, leaving Ahsoka to watch as both Ron and Harry started shouting at Professor Snape. With both of them shouting, it was impossible to hear what each were saying, but from their expressions and body language, everyone got the gist of it. "Let's see," Snape said in his silkiest voice, "fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detention."

Ahsoka could tell that both Harry and Ron were still extremely vexed with Professor Snape. She too, was not very pleased with him, but she didn't let her feelings cloud her judgement and calmly walked into the classroom to find a table in the back of the room for her and Harry to sit at because, she had a feeling that, even though Ron and Harry were acting the same way, Ron was still going to be a bantha-head.

Soon Harry sat down grumpily next to Ahsoka and glared daggers at Snape's turned back, trying to pointedly ignore the POTTER STINKS, flashing at him from across the classroom. Ahsoka could sense that Harry was thinking very dark thoughts and she nudged him in the side to try and get him to stop. Negative thoughts did no one any good, she believed.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door, causing everyone's heads to turn curiously towards it. The door opened to reveal Mr. Kenobi, the new security guard to the school, and apparently Analie's Father. He calmly stepped into the room dressed in his strange attire and robe, dipped his head politely and said, "I'm deeply sorry to be disturbing your lesson, Professor, but I need Harry Potter and Analie Kenobi to come with me."

Everyone then turned to Snape, who said a little grudgingly, "Your daughter has taken Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. As for Potter, leave your things and be back here later to test your antidote." Kenobi shook his head slightly and said, "Unfortunately, Professor, Mr. Potter needs to bring his stuff with him." The security guard didn't even flinch at the hard stare that the potions Professor gave him as, without looking at Harry, he said, "Fine, Potter, take your bag and get out of my sight." Mr. Kenobi again bowed politely and said, "I appreciate your understanding, have a good rest of the day." Professor Snape nodded stiffly in return and with that, Harry grabbed his bag and followed Analie's father out of the classroom.

Once they were out of the Dungeons, Harry nervously asked, "Sir, where are we going exactly?" Obi-wan briefly glanced down at the boy who was trying to keep pace with his graceful strides, before looking back ahead and saying, "Well we are headed first to the Hospital Wing to collect Analie, then we are heading to, what I've been told, is the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony for the Tournament."

Harry didn't say anything after that, and they continued their walk in silence until they reached the doors to the Hospital Wing. Obi-wan knocked on the doors to the Hospital Wing, and a moment later, one of the doors opened slightly to reveal a slightly disheveled Analie. Obi-wan raised a quizzical eyebrow, and Harry became shocked when she grumbled at her own Father, "Oh shut up, it was hard to get her to calm down enough for Madam Pomfrey to do anything."

"I see," Her Father simply replied. Harry, eager to know about how Hermione was doing, asked, "How is she?" Analie blinked in surprise to see Harry, and replied, "She'll live, if that's what you're wondering. What are you doing here Harry?" Harry gestured to Obi-wan, who remained quietly watching, and replied, "Your dad came down to Snape's class to take us to the 'weighing of the wands' for the tournament." "Brilliant," Analie grumbled in reply.

With that she closed the door and a few moments later, came out again looking more presentable. With a silent beckoning of his hand, Obi-wan led the way to where the Ceremony was going to be taking place.

They walked for a few minutes in silence, when suddenly a beeping sound started emitting from the belt around Obi-wan's waist. Harry watched as both Analie and Obi-wan stiffened in surprise and glance at each other, then at Harry, before ushering the highly confused teen into an unused classroom.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was silenced as Analie shushed him. So he watched as Analie's dad took a strange device from his belt off, brought it up to his mouth, pressed what appeared to be a button and said, "Kenobi here," There was a moment of silence, then a female voice, much to Harry's shock, replied back, "Kenobi, this is Gallia, we have arrived."

 **Author's Note** :

 _Dear Fellow Fanfiction Readers and Followers,_

 _I am so, so sorry for taking so long to upload. I had a LOT of trouble figuring out how to word this chapter and find a suitable chapter title. I rewrote this chapter at least five times before I ended up just following a friend's advice and just kept writing without stopping. That advice finally helped me get through the writer's block that I was facing. Hopefully, I won't take so long with my next chapters._

 _I hope that you all enjoy! And Thank you for reading Magical Mission. :)_


	16. Chapter 16: The Fourth School

Chapter Sixteen: The Fourth "School"

After that vague message, Harry was left standing alone in front of the door that led to the room that the ceremony would be in as Analie and her Father mysteriously disappeared. Sighing, Harry knocked on the door and entered.

Once he entered, he saw a velvet covered table with six chairs sitting behind it. In one of the chairs sat Ludo Bagman, and he was talking to a strange blonde witch who wore magenta robes. Across the room, Viktor stood looking like he was brooding in his own thoughts and Cedric and Fleur were talking together a few steps away from him. There was also a guy with a strange old camera, who seemed to keep a creepy eye on Fleur from the corner of his eye.

Bagman looked up from talking with the witch, when he heard the door close, and smiled a beaming smile when he saw Harry, "Ah, Mr. Potter! Here at last, come in, come in," Harry walked nervously farther into the room and Bagman cheerfully got up and walked over to him, followed by the magenta robed witch, who was giving him an odd, calculating stare.

"So, the Fourth Champion has arrived! Excellent, excellent, but I am curious Harry. Isn't your female friend, the Fifth Champion, in the same year as you?" Harry nodded his head in reply and Bagman continued his question by asking, "Well then my dear boy, where is she?" Harry simply shrugged his shoulders in reply and said, "No idea sir," and that was the truth. Changing the subject, Harry then asked, "Sir, I was told that this is a wand weighing? What exactly is that?" "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," Bagman replied. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore, and then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," He added, gesturing to the witch next to him, "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes still boring into Harry, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. It didn't help that she also wore jeweled spectacles, that seemed to glitter ominously as she looked at him. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazed fixedly on Harry. "The youngest male Champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" Cried Bagman, "That is — if Harry has no objections?" Harry wanted to shout, _'Yes I have objections! This woman is creeping me out!'_ But all that came out was, "Er…" "Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, dragging the poor boy out of the room, to who knows where.

Meanwhile, Analie and Obi-wan raced as fast as they could, without arousing suspicion, to the front doors of the castle. Once outside, the two hurried to the front gates of Hogwarts, where Master Adi Gallia said that their group would be waiting. Once they slowed down and approached, they saw Master Gallia standing with a small group of robed figures and, to Analie's immense surprise, Master Yoda stood with them as well.

As soon as Obi-wan opened the gate, the group filed in with Yoda leading the way. Analie and Obi-wan both bowed respectfully as Analie said, "Greetings Master Yoda," Yoda smiled and replied, "great to see you again, young Analie." Straightening back up, Obi-wan asked, "Master Yoda, I thought that you said that you were not coming? These Wizards do not seem particularly friendly to other creatures," Yoda simply chuckled and replied, "I said I'd come, stay for long, I will not." Master Gallia then stepped up and said, "I am here to fill the judge position in Master Yoda's place since he needs to return to Coruscant."

Obi-wan nodded in understanding and respect, then gestured to the group of six standing behind the two Master's and asked, "Who are the younglings, and why are they here?" At Master Obi-wan's question, Adi nodded her head to the hooded group and one by one, they removed their hoods to reveal that their were two youngling's and four padawans. Analie's eyes widened in surprise and she blurted out, "Petro? Katooni?" Two twelve year olds, one boy and one girl, smiled brightly in answer to Analie, then gesturing to the other four, Master Gallia continued introductions, "You know Petro and Katooni, the others are Naomi, Jesper, Garen, and Tessa," The other two boys and girls, who looked like their age range was between thirteen through sixteen, bowed respectfully when each of their names were called.

Obi-wan smiled at each of them and said, "It is nice to meet you, I am Master Obi-wan Kenobi." Then looking back to Adi, he asked, "But why are they here?" Master Yoda spoke up in answer, "Master Obi-wan, a school you said we represent, so a school we are hm hm hm," He chuckled at the end in amusement. Adi rolled her eyes at the strange amusement that Yoda somehow found in the situation, and clarified, "With the Clone Wars getting closer to Coruscant, some of the other Jedi felt it safer to send some of the young to a safe place. At the moment, that safe place is here in the Outer Rim. So these six were put in my charge. What helps is that now we look like this supposed 'school' that we are supposed to be representing."

Tapping his walking stick, Master Yoda then said, "Talk enough, we have for now. Late we will be," Analie and Obi-wan nodded in agreement. So turning, all the Jedi raised their hoods back up to hide their faces, and the father and daughter led the group up towards the castle.

* * *

 **(Muggle London, Prime Minister's Office)**

The Prime Minister paced agitatedly back and forth in his office. He couldn't believe that he was going through with this meeting! But after all the strange sightings, the most recent one being this morning, that have been reported appearing from the Defense Office, he had no choice, but to ask his magical counterpart if his "people" had any hand in it.

Soon, the strange, permanently stuck picture that sat over the fireplace, and talked, gave a little cough. Making the Prime Minister immediately stop his pacing to face it as it stated, "The Minister of Magic will be with you in a moment." As soon as those words finished, the Fireplace lit up with green light, making the Minister jump slightly. No matter how many times he saw that, it would still freak him out a little bit.

Soon, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, stepped out of the green Fireplace. Straightening up, with hands clasped behind his back, the Prime Minister greeted somewhat stiffly, "Afternoon, Fudge." Minister Fudge, who had been busy dusting his bowler hat off, looked up at the greeting and smiled, "Ah, good afternoon to you as well Minister. And to what do I owe this unexpected call?"

The Prime Minister gestured towards the seats around his desk, indicating that they should sit, nodding, Fudge followed the Minister and sat down in one of the high backed chairs, while the Prime Minister sat in his chair behind the desk. Then, leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together in front of his mouth, the Prime Minister asked, "Tell me, Fudge, what are the rules in your Community regarding strange, flying objects?"

* * *

 **(Hogwarts School)**

The group of Jedi made their way through the hallways of the castle towards the room where the Weighing of the Wands ceremony would take place. Suddenly down a side hallway, they heard voices. Once voice sounded like Dumbledore speaking, and another was a female voice. The Jedi paused and looked down the small corridor to see Dumbledore talking to a curly haired blonde witch in magenta robes, who was climbing out of a…broom closet? Analie blinked a couple of times to see if she was seeing all right as her friend Harry… also climbed out of the broom closet? _'Just what did he get himself into this time?'_ Analie thought to herself, as they heard Dumbledore say to the witch,

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," Dumbledore said to the now named witch with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start, and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard."

With that said, Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and steered him towards the entrance of the corridor. But they both stopped in surprise, to see the ten robed and hooded figures standing and watching them silently. Recovering fast, Dumbledore smiled politely and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! You must be the Fourth school?" At the Headmaster's question, Obi-wan stepped forward and removed his hood, nodding, he replied, "Yes, they just arrived. Analie and I went to greet them and lead them to the ceremony."

Yoda then walked forward to stand next to Obi-wan, keeping his hood up so that the wizards could not see what he looked like, they only blinked in surprise at how small he was compared to Obi-wan, and how Obi-wan nodded respectfully and took a step back, as Yoda spoke up, "Glad to be here, we are."

Harry and Dumbledore were surprised once again at the sound of the small figures voice. It held so much wisdom, and age and strength and experience. Obi-wan stepped forward again and said, "Headmaster Dumbledore, may I introduce the Head of our school, Master Yoda, his assistant, Master Adi Gallia, and their pupils," the group of hooded figures, minus Analie, all bowed politely in greeting.

Dumbledore bowed back politely in reply, then straightening up he replied, "Once again, I welcome you and your students, Master Yoda, to Hogwarts. Before we proceed to the Weighing of the Wands, might I inquire as to what the name of your school is?" This time, Master Gallia spoke up, saying, "We are the Academy of Mind, Matter and Magic." Dumbledore nodded in reply, and gestured for them to follow him.

Once they arrived into the room, Analie noticed that the other three champions were already sitting on seats near the door, with another empty seat by Cedric, and a different empty seat a few spaces away from the other four champions. Harry took the seat by Cedric, so Analie, with her hood still up to hide herself, remained standing with the other Jedi, so as not to draw attention to herself just yet. There was a velvet covered table, with six chairs behind it. Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman filled four of the six seats. Rita, the strange witch that had had Harry in a broom cupboard, something that Analie would definitely wrangle out of Harry as to why, settled herself in a corner of the room with some parchment and a strange green quill. There was also an old man standing by one of the windows, seemingly going unnoticed by most in the room.

The Jedi stood to the side of the velvet table, faces still hooded, and the people who hadn't seen them yet gave them curious and suspicious looks as Dumbledore stood next to them and announced, "May I introduce, the fourth school that has arrived for the tournament. The Academy of Mind, Matter and Magic, and their Headmaster, Master Yoda!"

Almost everyone's gaze looked to where Master Gallia stood standing, still hooded so no one could see her face, assuming that she was this 'Master Yoda'. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement as he instead gestured down to the small figure of Master Yoda, who stood in front of Master Gallia. The look of shock and surprise, on everyone's faces was, to Analie and her fellow padawan's, priceless. Yoda chuckled as Karkaroff spluttered and finally spat out, "He is their Headmaster!? You must be joking Dumbledore! He is smaller than a six year old!"

Everyone watched as Master Yoda calmly held his walking stick in front of him, and looked at Professor Karkaroff. Finally, he spoke, and once again, everyone who had not heard him speak before, were amazed at the age and wisdom heard in his voice, "Size matters not, Professor. Look at me. Judge me by my size do you? Hmm? Hmm, and well you should not."

Silence followed the wise words. After a few moments, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stated, "Well, I believe that we should proceed with the ceremony." Then gesturing to the old man, he continued, "May I also introduce, Mr. Ollivander?" Taking his seat at the Judge's table, he continued, talking to the champions, "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

As Mr. Ollivander called forward Fleur first to examine her wand, Analie's hand twitched over her wand under her robes nervously. She knew that it was going to be hard for Ollivander to evaluate her wand, because the wood was made from a tree that wasn't even from this planet! Her thoughts were brought back as she noticed the three male padawan's falling under whatever natural spell that Fleur had around her. Making eye contact with the other female padawans, the girls all rolled their eyes as one and subtly jabbed their elbows into the sides of the boys, who flinched, but were successfully broken from the spell.

Ollivander twirled Fleur's wand between his fingers like a baton, and it emitted pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully, "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…" "An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur replied, "one of my grandmuzzer's."

Ah, so Fleur was part veela. Analie glanced over at Harry, to see him thinking the same thing. Then she noticed his expression drop, and she realized that he must have thought about telling Ron, and then remembered that he and Ron were not on speaking terms. She was brought out of her thoughts, once again, as little Katooni nudged her and asked in a whisper, "What's a veela? I thought she looks like a Diathim." The other padawan's, who had heard the young girl's whispered question, nodded in agreement. Analie silently chuckled and replied, "I'll tell you later, funny, I thought the exact same thing when I first saw her."

Mr. Ollivander examined Fleur's wand a little longer, before performing a spell, " _Orchideous!_ " The young Jedi, minus Analie, and even Master Gallia's eyes widened in amazement as a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip and fell to the floor. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand, "Mr. Diggory, you next."

As Cedric came forward to have his wand examined, Petro leaned over and asked Analie quietly, "Can you also perform magic like that?" Analie nodded and replied, "I suspect it has something to do with being able to use the Force as well." The two quieted down as Ollivander began speaking again, examining Cedric's wand, "Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Said Mr. Ollivander with much more enthusiasm. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn … must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches … ash … pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition … you treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," Cedric replied with a proud grin, making both Harry and Analie glance down at their wands. Analie's, thankfully, with still being a new wand, it still looked smooth and polished. While Harry's, on the other hand, you could see finger marks all over it.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes, making Tessa remark in a whisper to her peers, "What's his problem?"

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…" He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and quarter inches… _Avis_!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight. "Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand, "Next… Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand. "Aaaaah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming, "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's, making the Jedi wonder if there was something more to Harry's wand then Ollivander was letting on. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition. Then he turned to the group of brown robed figures and said in his quiet voice, "Last, but certainly not least… Ms. Kenobi, if you please?"

Analie sighed, but nonetheless removed her hood and stepped forwards, once she reached Ollivander, she handed him her wand. He took it gingerly in his hands, exclaiming softly, "My, my, I was wondering when I would get to see this wand again… truly fascinating…"

Mr. Ollivander didn't say anything more after that, which Analie was grateful for. He examined her wand almost as long as he did Harry's, until finally, he handed it back to her and asked, "Perform a spell for me Ms. Kenobi. I sense the wand will only let you use it." Analie thought for a moment, then deciding to do one spell, that Hermione was telling her about, Analie focused on the memory of when she assembled her very own lightsaber for the first time, once that was fixated in her mind, she calmly stated, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Silver light burst forth from her wand tip and then started to take shape. All the wizards gasped in shock once the shape came into focus. The shape looked like a cat, but it had a bigger head than a normal cat and a large mouth, along with overly large ears. It seemed to have stripes and once it took full shape, it started racing around the room. It avoided all the gaping wizards and instead, rubbed itself against the leg of every Jedi, before returning to Analie and giving a strange purr before disappearing in a puff of silver smoke.

The room remained in stunned silence for a few more minutes, making Analie feel really uncomfortable, wondering if she did something wrong, before Headmaster Dumbledore finally cleared his throat and asked in a surprisingly calm voice, "Ms. Kenobi, would you mind explaining what creature your Patronus was?" The rest of the wizards seemed to snap out of whatever shocked state they had been in and eagerly leaned forward to hear Analie's answer. "Uh…" Analie hesitated, not sure how to explain that the creature that they saw does not exist on earth. Her eyes sought for Masters Yoda and Obi-wan, wondering if they could help her out of this. Her Father simply watched her with an unreadable expression on his face, while Master Yoda simply nodded his head, indicating that she needed to be the one to answer. So taking a deep breath to calm herself, Analie replied, "It's called a Lothal Cat."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully and replied, "I see…" Then clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention back on him, he continued, "Well, thank you all. That brings us to the conclusion of the Wand Weighing Ceremony. You may go back to your lessons now — or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end. Also, Analie and Mr. Kenobi, if you and your guests would follow me? I will show you where your group will be staying for the duration of the Tournament."

Before anyone could move to leave, however, the man with the camera, who had been sitting out of the way in the corner of the room, jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman cried excitedly, realizing what the cameraman wanted, "All the judges and champions plus the protector, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er — yes, let's do those first," Rita replied, her eyes once again looking at Harry and also flicking to look towards Analie as well, making Analie once again feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, she felt Obi-wan's hand protectively fall onto her shoulder and she glanced up at him to see him giving the reporter a look that plainly read, "Don't even think about it." Rita quickly looked away from the look that Obi-wan was giving her and announced, "On second thoughts, let's just do the champions with the judges shall we?"

Analie released a breath of relief that she hadn't known she had been holding. That reporter woman really unnerved her for some reason. So while Rita Skeeter and the cameraman got busy positioning people for pictures, Obi-wan spoke a few quiet words to Dumbledore, then motioned for the rest of the Jedi to follow him out of the room.

Once they all exited the room that the ceremony had been in, Obi-wan turned to the group and said, "I told Dumbledore that I would show you where you will be sleeping so that he can stay for the pictures." The group nodded and followed Obi-wan as he started to lead them through the halls of Hogwarts. As they walked, Obi-wan glanced down at Master Yoda and asked, "Master, you said that you will not be staying. How long do you plan to stay then?" The group of Padawans and Master Gallia watched with piqued intrigue as Master Yoda continued to slowly walk in silence. Finally after what seemed like ages, Yoda spoke, "Difficult to see, the future is. Leave now, leave tomorrow, no one knows, only the Force. Guides my actions in this matter, it does."

Nothing more was said after Yoda spoke. The Padawan's, minus Analie, were enjoying the surroundings of the moving portraits and talking suits of armor. Finally, the group reached the Seventh Floor and Analie suddenly realized where Obi-wan was taking them. They ended up outside of a portrait that was one hallway down from where the Training room was located. The portrait was a picture of a pretty young lady sitting in a fancy dark blue ball gown with her dark brown hair flowing down her back, held out of her face by a simple dark blue ribbon. The portrait smiled kindly at the group and announced in a soft voice, "I am the guardian of you're sleeping Quarters, my name is Lady Lucy. What Password would you like to set?" Obi-wan looked to Master Yoda, indicating that he should be the one to set the password. Master Yoda walked up to the Portrait and said simply, "May the Force be with you." Lady Lucy smiled and replied, "And to you as well, my friend." And with that her painting opened like a door.

The common room of the Jedi's sleeping Quarters reminded Analie a lot of how the Gryffindor tower looked. The only difference was that there was a lot more brown colors to mute the red, yellow, green and blue school colors.

While Analie, Obi-wan, Yoda, Adi Gallia, and the young Padawans admired the sleeping arrangements for their supposed "school," Ahsoka was trying to endure an extremely dull double potions class. After Harry left, she had to be partnered with Neville, which was never a good thing in Snape's potion's class.

The final bell of the day rang and Ahsoka sighed with relief and quickly packed her things and made it out of the dungeons as quick as she could. She decided that she would take dinner to Hermione, who was probably going to be in the Hospital Wing overnight after the horrible curse that Malfoy put on her. So walking with a brisk pace, she made great time to the Kitchens and got two dinner plates, then made her way to the Hospital Wing.

Once she reached the Hospital Wing, she adjusted her grips on the plates she was carrying and knocked politely on the big wooden doors. She only had to wait a few minutes, before Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and gave her the curious raised eyebrow look, that made Ahsoka secretly think that Master Obi-wan's signature look was starting to rub off on the staff. Smiling politely, Ahsoka held up the plates and announced, "I thought that I would bring Hermione some dinner, is that all right?" Madam Pomfrey's stern look instantly vanished into a soft smile at the sincere action, and moved aside to let Ahsoka walk past her into the room.

"She's behind the third curtain on the left," Madam Pomfrey stated before heading back inside her office. Ahsoka walked over to the bed that was curtained off and said, "Hermione? You awake? It's Ahsoka, I brought you some dinner." A quiet, "Come in," was all she got in response. So shouldering her way through the curtain, Ahsoka entered and found her friend curled up holding her knees to her chest while sitting on the bed in the Hospital Wing sleepwear.

As Ahsoka sat on the bed, Hermione looked up and Ahsoka was pleased to see that Madam Pomfrey was able to stop Hermione's front teeth from growing any farther, though sadly, it was going to take a few days to shorten her teeth back to normal. As it was, Madam Pomfrey worked hard enough to shorten Hermione's teeth so that she could at least speak and eat ok.

Handing one of the plates she held out to Hermione, Ahsoka cheerfully stated, "Here you are! Fresh from the Kitchens," Hermione quietly accepted the plate of food and started nibbling on a piece of garlic bread while Ahsoka sat next to her on a chair and started quietly eating her food as well. They continued eating in silence, till Hermione finally broke it by asking quietly, "Ahsoka?" Ahsoka hummed in response, indicating for Hermione to continue, "Do you think… do you think that I am ugly?" In the middle of swallowing a mouth full of water, Ahsoka started choking and spluttering water from the surprise that the question gave her.

Once her coughing fit died down, Ahsoka asked a little hoarsely, "What makes you ask such a question?" Hermione shrugged and replied, "Well Professor Snape's comment got me thinking and…" she trailed off uncertainly as she saw Ahsoka fix her with an intense stare. Staring straight into Hermione's eyes, Ahsoka fiercely replied, "Listen, and listen to me well, Hermione Granger. You, are, not, ugly." "But Professor Snape…" Hermione weakly tried to argue but quieted as Ahsoka firmly stated, "Is a stuck up, half-witted Sleemo. I know he may be a teacher, but not everything he says is true, right? Remember all the false insults that he throws at Harry?" When Hermione nodded, Ahsoka continued, "See? Don't believe what Professor Snape says about you, believe in what you have to say about yourself."

Ahsoka watched as her words sunk into Hermione, and grinned when Hermione sat up straighter and held herself more confidently.

But then her grin was replaced with a large gasp of anguish, and Hermione watched in horror as Ahsoka collapsed forward onto the bed, her human disguise wavering but still holding. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka you ok? What happened? Ahsoka!" Hermione gently shook her friend, panic slowly seeping into her when Ahsoka didn't stir right away at the first sound of her name. By the second call of her name, though, she groaned and started sitting up again, making Hermione let out a huge breath of relief. When Ahsoka was fully sitting up again, Hermione asked, "Are you ok?"

Ahsoka seemed not to hear Hermione as she grabbed one of her weird gadgets off of her hidden belt and bringing it to her mouth said, "Master Obi-wan, Analie, can anyone read me?" There was a pause, then a slight crackling noise from the device and Analie's voice replied, "Loud and clear Ahsoka. I'm assuming that you felt it as well? Master Yoda is worried." Ahsoka blinked a few times in surprise and replied, "I am not going to ask how Master Yoda is here. Anyway's where are you, so that I can join all of you?" Hermione listened, both intrigued and worried, as Analie's voice relayed a location. Then, as Ahsoka was preparing to run off, Hermione grabbed her attention by asking, "Ahsoka, what is going on?!"

Ahsoka turned and gave her the gravest look Hermione had ever seen expressed on her face as Ahsoka replied gravely, "The Dark Side."

* * *

 **(Forbidden Forest: Minutes before)**

Ventress was, to put it in the friendliest terms possible, bored. She had explored most of the Forest and was now standing in a dimly lit clearing staring at the most ancient building she had ever seen before. She knew the Jedi were somewhere in that building on the hill, but she also knew that she was not going to reach them there without being spotted by the other inhabitants of the building. Her patience with this assignment was running a bit thin, she knew her Master would not be pleased that she hadn't destroyed the Jedi yet, and she was very tempted to destroy some trees to vent some of her anger.

The sudden sound of galloping hooves distracted her from her dark thoughts, and turning around, Ventress found herself semi surrounded by a group of what appeared to be half man, half horse creatures. Ventress simply kept her arms crossed and watched stoically, as what appeared to be the leader of the group spoke first.

"You do not belong here."

Ventress kept her gaze even with the Leader as she replied, "It is of no concern of yours" Ventress sensed, more than saw, all of the creatures hands tense on their weapons at her indifferent answer, but her main focus remained on the lead horse man as he stated calmly again.

"Let me rephrase, traveler of the stars, you, and who you follow, do not belong on this planet. You must leave."

At this, Ventress's face split into a small smirk as she replied, "Now why would I leave when the fun has only just begun?" At this, one of the younger, and more skittish of the group of horsemen, accidentally released an arrow that he had had held up towards Ventress.

Immediately Ventress took action. She stopped the arrow in midair with the Force and redirected it at the young Centaur, who unfortunately, could not avoid the deadly accurate arrow. Before the others of his group could react, Ventress pushed out with the Force, knocking all the creatures off of their feet. Before they could regain their footing, there was a sudden, deadly, sound of a _snap-hiss_!

All the Centaurs froze, and a tremor of fear spread through each of them, as each head turned to look and see the strange woman holding a strange, glowing red sword up to the neck of their terrified looking leader.

"Now, isn't this much better?" Ventress almost purred into the ear of the leader, who didn't dare move for fear of touching the terrifying red. His attention was brought back to the strange woman from the stars, as she said in a more deadly tone, "If you value you and your people's lives, then I suggest you tell me exactly what I want to know," She then took his head with her hand and tilted it, so that he could see the castle in the distance without touching the red blade. "What is that building on the hill?"

Scared for his and his people's lives, Magorian, leader of the Centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, uttered one, quiet word,

"Hogwarts."


	17. Chapter 17: Danger is Building

**Chapter Seventeen: Danger is Building**

The Jedi split into two groups and quietly searched the entire castle. Ahsoka and Analie led Naomi, Jesper and Tessa through one part of the castle, while Obi-wan led Adi, Garen, Petro and Katooni through the other part. Master Yoda remained in they're sleeping quarters, sitting and meditating.

The sudden surge of the Dark Side had set all of them on high alert and they searched physically and mentally for any sign of the person, or thing, that caused it. As they passed Professor Moody's classroom, Analie's group sensed something a little off coming from the Professor's office, but they decided not to dwell on it and continued searching.

Both groups finally met back up with Master Yoda and reported on not finding anything within the castle. "Maybe it wasn't in the castle, but happened somewhere outside close by?" Ahsoka suggested. Master Yoda nodded his head and replied, "Dangerous game, the Dark Side plays. Alert we must all be."

* * *

That night at dinner, a Feast was held to welcome the Academy of Mind, Matter, and Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Naomi, Tessa, Katooni, Jesper, Garen and Petro decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with Analie and Ahsoka, who decided to switch back to their old Jedi robes for the occasion, while Master Adi Gallia sat with Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda sat with the other Headmasters up at the staff table. As the dinner progressed, the Padawans found it hard to enjoy their food with all the stares and whispered comments about them being constantly circled around. Naomi and Tessa found it even more awkward when several Gryffindor boys tried to flirt with them. Being raised as a Jedi, they were always taught that love is forbidden and so never learned how to deal with flirting. The boys had their own awkwardness to deal with, in that the girls would simply not leave them alone! By the time dessert arrived, Katooni leaned over and whispered to Analie, "How do you manage to stay sane here?" Analie and Ahsoka shared a look, then turned back to Katooni, and shrugging their shoulders replied, "We have no idea."

Up at the Staff table, Master Yoda chuckled as he watched his students. Professor Dumbledore's amused smile reached his eyes, as he leaned over to the smaller Headmaster and said, "Oh to be young, and to feel love's keen sting, wouldn't you agree Master Yoda?" Yoda glanced at Dumbledore before looking back to his students. Smiling under his hood, Yoda replied, "Many of the truths that we cling to depend on our point of view, Professor. Love. Adventure. Excitement, heh, a Jedi craves not these things." Dumbledore's eyebrow rose in curiosity and he asked, "Then what does a Jedi crave if not love?" At his question, Master Yoda looked straight at Dumbledore and said, "A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. To be Jedi is to face the truth and choose. Give off light, or darkness. Be a candle, or the night."

Professor Dumbledore was left speechless at Yoda's words, not quite sure how to respond, and simply went back to quietly eating his lemon meringue pie.

Soon enough, the dessert cleared and the student's quieted down as Professor Dumbledore stood to speak. "I hope you all enjoyed the food this evening and that you are ready for a good night's rest. But before you indulge yourselves on heading to your pillows, I have an announcement to make."

As Professor Dumbledore was talking, Harry suddenly noticed that Analie, Ahsoka, and their friends, were not sitting at the Gryffindor table anymore! He started glancing around but could not spot them. His attention was brought back as Dumbledore continued to speak, "Today, we have the privilege of welcoming another school to Hogwarts. They are here to represent and support Ms. Analie Kenobi as she participates as Impartial Protector in the Tournament." Then clapping his hands, he announced loudly, "Please welcome, the students of the Academy of Mind, Matter and Magic, and their Headmaster and Deputy, Masters Yoda and Adi Gallia!"

At that announcement, the Great Hall doors opened slowly to reveal a group of brown robed figures, standing with their heads bowed and arms crossed. To Harry, it looked like it was the group of kids, plus Analie and Ahsoka, standing there. Then two more robed figures appeared from the side of each doorway, one tall and the other short, making Harry assume that they were Masters Yoda and Gallia. As soon as the two new figures came to a stop behind the first robed group, the group of eight lifted their heads, and then with almost inhuman speed, split off to run down each aisle of the Great Hall, taking a leaping jump from the middle of each aisle to somersault in midair, and one by one, land gracefully on their feet crouched, in a line, in front of Dumbledore. Master Yoda and Master Gallia followed their students on foot side by side up the main aisle and once they reached the front, Master Yoda tapped his walking stick and said in his wise old voice to his students, "What doing are you, hm?"

One of the crouched figures, Jesper, raised his hooded head and replied, "We thought it would be fun to make an entrance Master, ow!" Jesper cringed as Yoda's walking stick made contact with his head, causing several Hogwarts, and even some Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, to snicker at the unfortunate boy. Master Yoda then looked to each of his students and said, "Not if anything to say about it I have. Remember my students, adventure, excitement, we crave not these things." The children bowed their heads again and replied together, "Yes Master," before fully standing and facing the crowd of extremely curious wizard and witch students. Master Gallia took off her hood and nodding her head to Dumbledore, she turned to the crowd of children and said, "Thank you for welcoming us to Hogwarts. I am Deputy Master Adi Gallia of Academy of Mind, Matter and Magic. I will be staying in Master Yoda's place as he must return for urgent business. I hope that we all have a wonderful time together." As she finished her introduction, Gallia did a respectful bow to the amazed students who slowly started to applaud to welcome the new school, led by the teachers of Hogwarts. And as the applause died down, Dumbledore smiled and dismissed the students to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Analie and Ahsoka met up with the other Padawan's in the Jedi's sleeping quarters and they all sat in a circle to do morning meditation. Afterwards the eight of them all headed to breakfast together and Analie and Ahsoka were thrilled to see Hermione sitting at the table looking completely healed and ready to face the day.

"Good morning to you too!" Hermione said sarcastically, but with a slight smile, after both Analie and Ahsoka nearly squeezed the life out of her with a double hug. Both girls smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry," then proceeded to introduce Hermione to their fellow Padawans. As Hermione and Ahsoka started talking animatedly with Tessa and Naomi about their lives at the Temple, Analie sensed, rather than saw, when a sulking Harry arrived in the Great Hall.

Looking up, she saw him standing grumpily in the doorway and so she raised her hand to gain his attention, when she had it, she motioned for him to join them. He came over and sat next to Hermione and when Hermione noticed his sulking persona, she asked, "You all right Harry?" Harry gave Hermione a look and simply replied with his own question of, "After everything that has been happening to me these past few weeks? Do you really expect me to answer that I'm all right?"

"Hey, be nice, she's just concerned for you." Tessa said with a frown as she looked at the sulking fourteen year old. Harry flushed a little in embarrassment and muttered a, "Sorry", to Hermione who just gave him a soft smile and handed him some toast. As the group finished their breakfast, Hermione spoke up and said, "This coming Saturday is the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Anyone feel up to going?" Analie, Ahsoka and Harry all said, "Yes!" At once, while the others sadly shook their heads and Garen replied saying, "Sorry but Master Gallia is having us train that day." "Then why haven't Analie and I been told?" Ahsoka asked confused, "Master Obi-wan says that you two are still technically students of Hogwarts now, so he is having you continue your same schedule." Tessa replied, making the two girls nod in understanding.

Soon it was time to head for class and the trio left the group of six Padawans at the Gryffindor table to head to Charms. As they walked to class, Harry and Hermione argued heatedly about the Hogsmeade trip while Analie and Ahsoka just followed behind the two of them. Finally the two decided, much to Hermione's annoyance, that Harry would come on the trip, but he would wear his invisibility cloak, and avoid talking to Ron at all costs.

The days leading up to Saturday seemed to trickle by. It suddenly dawned on Analie that the First Task was only a few days away and she had absolutely no idea what to expect. She could sense the growing anxiety in the other Tournament Participants as well, meaning that no one really knew what the Judges were planning for the First Task. Analie just simply took a deep breath and calmed herself. She knew that there was no reason to panic because if she just put her trust in the Force, she would be all right. And she promised herself to make sure the other four would be all right as well.

* * *

Finally Saturday arrived bright and early. Analie and Ahsoka did their morning meditation in their original spot in the Gryffindor Common room instead of going to Lady Lucy's hidden room. Then they proceeded to debate and argue with Hermione about what to wear to Hogsmeade. "You two are ALWAYS wearing those dull brown and gray outfits! You need to try something brighter and DIFFERENT!" Hermione insisted. In the end, Hermione partially won. She was able to get Analie to wear blue skinny jeans with a quarter-sleeved, lavender colored shirt, and a jean vest. But Analie still insisted on wearing her brown, knee-high boots, and her utility belt with her lightsaber attached. Surprisingly the two objects Analie insisted on keeping complemented the outfit that Hermione picked for her to wear, so it worked. Ahsoka refused to wear anything Hermione offered and simply wore her original maroon outfit with cream colored sleeves.

They met up with Harry in the Entrance Hall, and when Harry saw the three of them together, he had to do a double-take, and internally had to fight himself to keep a blush from spreading across his face. It was in these small moments that Harry realized that he was best friends with some really, really, pretty girls. Ahsoka's hand smacking him over the head, snapped him back to the present and smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, he held up his cloak and said, "Shall we?"

As the group of friends walked to the Village, Analie was starting to regret not wearing her traditional Jedi robe as everyone they passed were pointing and whispering about her new outfit and her distinctive hair style. She kept sending death glares at a smirking Hermione and where she knew Harry was walking with his cloak hiding him. She could sense him smiling and enjoying not having the attention on him. Thoughts on her appearance left her though, as they entered the charming village of Hogsmeade. Hermione had fun showing the two female Padawans all her favorite places of the Village, with Harry happily trailing behind and liking how no one was throwing insults his way.

Their last stop before heading to the Three Broomsticks for a drink, was Honeydukes. After exiting the shop, Analie suddenly felt like something was watching her, something with ill intent. She glanced to Ahsoka to see that she was sensing it as well. Harry and Hermione had wandered ahead of them, arguing about Harry taking the cloak off yet again, that they didn't notice their two friends pause in their tracks.

"Ahsoka, you feel that?" Ahsoka nodded in agreement and replied, "It feels exactly like that feeling we had that day when Master Yoda and the others arrived." Suddenly they heard Hermione call out to them, "Ahsoka! Analie! Come on, what's taking you both so long?" Ahsoka smiled apologetically to Hermione as she walked back to see what her two female friends were up to, "Sorry Hermione, but Analie and I need to go check something out real quickly." Hermione frowned and asked, "Is something wrong?" Analie shook her head and replied, "We're not sure yet. Can you take Harry and head to the Three Broomsticks as planned? We will meet you both there, if we don't find anything." "And if you do…" Hermione left the sentence hanging, not sure how she would be able to help, but wanting to help all the same. Ahsoka dug into her utility belt and pulled out her extra comlink. Handing it over to Hermione she said, "If something does come up and we need your help, a red light will start flashing on here. If you see that red light, press the button and it will show you our location." Hermione nodded and took the device, sliding it into her pocket before giving both girls a quick, "Be careful" and jogging back over to where she left Harry standing.

The two Padawans waited till they could no longer see their friend then turned towards where they felt the disturbance in the Force. Nervously Analie asked Ahsoka, "Do you think we should let the Masters know about this?" Ahsoka simply shook her head and replied, "By the time they got here the presence may move or be gone altogether. I think we can handle it." As they walked Analie ruefully shook her head and replied, "You know, I think Anakin has started to rub off on you."

They walked in silence after that, noticing how the presence seemed to be on the outskirts of the Village. They finally stopped at the viewpoint of what Hermione said was the Shrieking Shack. The two stopped and looked at the view silently, finally Ahsoka asked Analie, "Do you think that is where the presence is coming from?" Analie turned to her friend to answer, but then the Force suddenly surged with warning, and Analie grabbed Ahsoka and pulled her to the ground, moments before a whirring red object whizzed through the space where their heads had been not a second before!

Both girls rolled to their feet, purple and emerald sabers igniting with a familiar _Snap-hiss!_ As an all to familiar female voice sounded from the shadows of the trees, "To bad, it would have been easier to eliminate you quietly. No matter though, you will all die eventually."

* * *

Meanwhile, after Hermione parted with Analie and Ahsoka, she dragged Harry to the Three Broomsticks, ignoring his question about where the other two had gone. She was not in a good mood. First Harry was starting to grate on her nerves with his stubborn insistence to continue to wear the stupid cloak, and second, she was worried about what Analie and Ahsoka were about to do. She knew that with them being Jedi and their world at war, something was bound to happen sooner or later. Hermione had been especially worried ever since Ahsoka's strange answer of "The Dark Side," when Hermione had asked what was wrong that day in the Hospital wing.

She sat Harry down at a table near the back and went to go get the two of them some Butterbeers, as she walked to the counter, she saw Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda sitting at the counter and conversing quietly. Plucking up some Gryffindor courage, Hermione went over to the two older Jedi and said, "Excuse me," Obi-wan and Yoda paused in their conversation to look up at her. Hermione noticed that Master Yoda still kept his hood on even after all of the other Jedi had taken their hoods off, she disregarded this observation though as Obi-wan spoke, "Hello Hermione, how are you today?" Hermione smiled nervously and replied, "I'm fine sir, but I'm not sure that Analie and Ahsoka are." The two Masters frowned in concern and Master Yoda asked, "Explain young one." Hermione took a deep breath and continued, "A few moments ago, Analie and Ahsoka said that they sensed something off and decided to go and investigate what it was. I'm worried that they are going to get into trouble." Then taking the comlink out of her pocket, she continued, "Ahsoka gave this to me and told me if the red light comes on then they are in need of help." Obi-wan and Yoda glanced at each other, then looked back to Hermione, Obi-wan gave his daughter's friend a kind smile and replied, "You did the right thing in telling us Hermione, thank you." Master Yoda nodded in agreement and said, "If light up, the comlink does, alert us you shall, and together, help our friends we will."

Hermione nodded, then returned to the table she had left Harry at and handed him his Butterbeer under the cloak. "What was that all about Hermione? Why were you talking so seriously with Master Yoda and Analie's Dad?" Harry's voice questioned, sounding extremely curious about the way Hermione seemed to be acting. "No reason Harry, anyway, look it's Hagrid!" She quickly diverted his attention, not wanting to answer his questions because she had promised her new friends that she would not reveal their secrets.

Sure enough, it was Hagrid in the crowd of Three Broomsticks customers, he was leaning low to talk with Professor Moody. The two then got up to leave and Hermione felt Harry's cloak flutter a bit as if he had just waved and then realized that the two would not be able to see him. She rolled her eyes at his absentmindedness, then paused and watched curiously as Moody paused, with his magical eye on their corner where they sat, then he tapped Hagrid on the small of his back, muttered something to him, and then the two proceeded to make their way over to where the two teenagers were sitting. Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion for the briefest moment before she greeted Hagrid with a friendly smile. Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard Moody mutter to Harry, "Nice cloak, Potter."

So the magical eye can see through invisibility cloaks as well? It made Hermione wonder if Ahsoka was right and that their was more to their odd Defense Professor then met the eye.

Before she could ask her Professor about it, the two straightened up from their supposed conversation with her, which was actually a conversation with Harry, said farewell to her and departed. As Hermione watched him leave, she heard Harry say in a surprised tone, "Why does Hagrid want Analie and I to meet him at midnight?" "He does?" Hermione asked, a little startled by that, since she didn't hear Hagrid say that to Harry. "I wonder what he is up to, I don't know whether you should go, Harry…." She looked around nervously before whispering, "It might make you late for your meeting with Sirius."

Before Harry could respond to Hermione's concern, the two of them suddenly heard a quiet beeping noise. Startled, the two looked to where the source of the noise was coming from…Hermione's pocket. Hermione's face paled slightly as her hand shakily went in and brought out a strange metal device that had a blinking red light on it.

The two stared at it for a few seconds, Harry in curiosity, and Hermione in frigid fright. She was brought back to the present as she heard Harry ask, "Uh, Hermione… What is that?" Quickly jumping from the table, Hermione stuffed the comlink back into her pocket as she replied hurriedly, "It's nothing, look, Harry, I have to go somewhere real quickly. Don't know how long I will be but don't you DARE follow me understand?" She gave Harry the most serious look he had ever remembered her giving him, and with reluctance, he nodded his head, then remembering she couldn't see him, he replied, "Ok, but Hermione…" Hermione cut off his question by simply shaking her head and replying, "No time to explain Harry. Just stay there." And with that she quickly weaved through the crowd of people over to where Master Yoda and Master Obi-wan Kenobi were sitting, said some quick words to them and showed them the device, and then the three of them were up and gone from the Three Broomsticks.

Harry sat in shocked silence for a moment. He had NEVER seen Hermione act this way before. He started to wonder if this had something to do with the odd way Analie and Ahsoka disappeared from them in the Village, then he remembered the device and how it was the same strange device he had seen Mr. Kenobi use the day the Academy came to Hogwarts.

Frowning with determination, Harry got up and slowly made his way out of the Three Broomsticks to follow Hermione. He was sick and tired of being left in the dark, one way or another, he would find out what is going on.

 **Author's Note** :

 _And here is chapter seventeen! Funny story on why it took me so long to upload this chapter. My family and I went on a road trip to Utah because my cousin was getting married down there. I was working on this chapter during the trip, with my trusty Goblet of Fire book that I have bookmarked at certain points for me to reference with my story. When we got back from the trip, I couldn't find my book! I was panicking, thinking that I had misplaced my book. Turns out my dad had taken it and put it in a place that I would have never thought to look for it. Sigh, oh well. At least I finished the chapter!_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_


	18. Chapter 18:Confrontations and Dragons?

**Author's Note:** _Hello fellow readers! I am sorry for taking so long in uploading this chapter. I went on a Mission Trip to Haiti at the end of October, beginning of November, so I had no time to write. So as a thank you to all who keep reading and favoriting the story, I added a little bit more to this chapter than I normally do, it is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!_ **:)**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Confrontations and… Dragons?**

Analie and Ahsoka glared at the trees that lined the Forbidden Forest, and watched with ready stances as Ventress herself strode out of the shadows, idly holding her other lightsaber hilt. Crossing her arms, Ventress made a tsk noise at the two battle ready Padawans, "Now, now girls, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" "I don't think just trying to fry our heads off moments ago, qualifies us as being 'friends' Ventress" Analie responded, not backing down from her ready stance no matter how relaxed Ventress looked.

Ventress simply shrugged at Analie's reply and said, "Fair enough," Ventress then looked Analie up and down and with a raised eyebrow said, "actually, I don't think we've met before," Analie stayed silent, she didn't want the enemy finding out that she was Obi-wan Kenobi's daughter. That would not be good for either her or her Father. Instead Ahsoka spoke up, "Leave her alone Ventress. If you're looking for someone to fight, how about you and I resettle our score from last time?"

Ventress turned her gaze from Analie to Ahsoka. When she saw Ahsoka in her human form, she started chuckling, making both girls tense a little, as Ahsoka asked, "What's so funny?" Ventress simply smirked and replied, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." Then, turning serious, Ventress got down to business by asking, "Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, let's get down to business. Where is Kenobi?" Both fourteen year old girls smirked and replied together, "That's for us to know and you to never find out."

Of course Ventress didn't like having her own words thrown back at her, so throwing her left hand out, she summoned her other lightsaber back to her, and once it was back in her grasp, she ignited both of her red sabers with a _snap-hiss_ and said in a deadlier tone, "I won't ask again. Where is Kenobi?" Analie swung her Purple lightsaber around in preparation and asked her own question in return, "Why do you want to know so bad?" And with that, Ventress attacked.

Running at the two girls, Ventress leaped into the air to bring both blades down on the insolent girl who would dare question her back, only to have her red blades clash with two emerald blades that Ahsoka wielded.

While the two dual lightsaber holders fought, Analie quickly hid and grabbed her comlink to send the emergency message to Hermione, trusting their friend to be able to get help. After that was done, Analie took a quick chance to scope their surroundings. Thankfully, most of the students had already either entered the Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes sweet shop, or headed back to the castle, so there wasn't anyone around to witness the lightsaber duel and ask unnecessary questions.

With that taken care of, Analie took her light saber and snuck around Ventress and Ahsoka to try and attempt a sneak attack from behind. While she moved, she watched Ahsoka and Ventress fight as if they were in a heated dance, dual sabers matching blow for blow, making an almost rhythmic sound. Ventress would swipe at Ahsoka's left side with her right lightsaber, only to be parried by Ahsoka's left lightsaber and then Ahsoka would counter with her own right lightsaber, only to be blocked in the same way by Ventress's left saber.

Seeing the two be so evenly matched, Analie prepared herself to jump in and give an advantage for Ahsoka, when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

Ventress and Ahsoka were so intent on their duel, that it came as a shock to both of them, when Ventress's lightsabers were suddenly forced from her hands and came soaring to land in non other than Master Yoda's outstretched hands! The two turned to see Obi-wan, Yoda, Analie, and to Ventress, another new girl with bushy brown hair, standing and watching her and Ahsoka. Enraged that her lightsabers were taken so easily from her, by Master Yoda again no less, Ventress lunged for the old Jedi, only to be stopped by a strange cry of, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " From the bushy haired girl, immediately Ventress's body seemed to freeze together and she collapsed on the ground, unable to move or speak.

"Good job Hermione," Master Obi-wan praised the young witch as he then walked over to see if Ahsoka was all right. Master Yoda simply stood in front of a paralyzed Ventress and stated, "Vengeance and aggression are not things that win. In the end, Friendship and trust in the Force, overcome all things." With his sad old eyes, Yoda looked into Ventress's own angry ones and continued by saying, "Go, leave, tell Dooku we shall be leaving here soon, no need he has of this planet."

Then turning to Hermione he nodded his head, and reluctantly, Hermione pointed her wand at Ventress again and said, " _Finite!_ " immediately Ventress could move her body again. Slowly, in the presence of the powerful Jedi, she got up, dusted herself off and said with a sneer, "One day you won't always be around to protect them, Master Yoda. And when that day comes, I look forward to it." Then collecting her lightsabers from his outstretched hand with the Force, she proceeded to enter the Forbidden Forest again, with the group watching her till she was out of sight.

Once the strange woman was gone, Hermione rushed to Analie and Ahsoka and threw her arms around the two in a big hug, "Don't you two ever scare me like that again!" Hermione shouted in relief and her two friends laughed and simply said, "No promises." Suddenly, Obi-wan cleared his throat, making the three girls turn to look at him.

Smiling gently, Obi-wan said, "I'm sorry for breaking up the moment, but there is someone else we need to bring into this conversation." The three girls gave the two older Jedi looks of confusion, so Master Yoda simply waved his hand in a grab gesture and an invisibility cloak flew into his hand, leaving a frozen Harry staring at three frozen girls.

* * *

The return trip to the Castle was filled with awkward silence. The girls not knowing where to start with telling Harry about everything, and Harry feeling confused, betrayed and not quite sure how to handle the whole situation.

Before they entered the Castle gates, the small group stopped to wish Master Yoda farewell as it was time that he return home. "But why so soon?" Analie asked, making Master Yoda smile and reply, "My time here is done, return home, I must. Much to happen in the next few months I feel." Harry and Hermione watched as the Jedi all bowed in respect and farewell as Master Yoda hobbled off to where he left his ship in the trees. Once the old Jedi was out of sight, Master Obi-wan turned to the four teenagers and said simply, "Follow me," So with nothing else to do, they followed him.

What they didn't realize, was that Ventress was watching them with hate filled eyes, from the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, with no intentions of leaving the planet just yet.

Obi-wan led the group of teenagers through the halls of Hogwarts and up the grand staircase until they reached the seventh floor. He then proceeded to lead them to the Room of Requirement, or as the Jedi had been calling it, the training room.

He opened the door, and stepped to the side so that Harry could enter first, with the girls following in after him. When Harry entered, he stopped and stared in amazement, watching as the six students who arrived with Master Yoda were, in complete synchronization, moving gracefully through the steps of some sort of Martial Arts form. He gaped in awe as they ended with an amazing jump kick in the air and landed in a perfect line in front of Master Adi Gallia, who stood with her arms crossed and a satisfied smile on her face.

Glancing up, Adi spotted the newcomers, and when she saw young Harry with the others, she gave Obi-wan a questioning look. Obi-wan merely laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and calmly led him over to a set of seating cushions to sit down, Analie, Ahsoka and Hermione following. Once everyone was seated, including Adi Gallia and the other Padawans, Obi-wan began by saying, "You must have a lot of questions Harry, and I believe that it is time we finally answered them." Harry nodded immediately, and opened his mouth to start spewing questions right away, but Obi-wan held up a hand and continued before he could.

"Before we begin explaining what is going on, I want to ask you, Harry Potter, to keep an open mind. What we are about to tell you cannot leave this room as well. It must stay within this group." Harry closed his mouth and nodded cautiously. With Harry's consent, Obi-wan began his explanation.

He went on to say mostly the same things that he said when they were first explaining to Hermione. They also explained how Analie actually got her name called from the Goblet, why the other Padawans were there, and who the strange woman that Ahsoka was fighting earlier.

When Obi-wan finished speaking, a silence settled over the group. The Jedi and Hermione could see from Harry's knitted eyebrows that he was trying to process all that had been revealed to him. Finally, Harry looked up, frowning, in Hermione's direction and asked, "How do you know all about this?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, and rubbing the back of her neck replied, "Remember that day I asked if I could borrow your cloak to try and locate the Kitchens?" When Harry nodded, Hermione continued, "Well I was actually using it too try and spy on Analie and Ahsoka. My curiosity was getting the better of me and I just had to figure out who they really were." Harry blinked in confusion, "But then how did they find you if you were using the cloak?"

Hermione gestured towards Master Obi-wan and said, "Master Kenobi found me. I guess he sensed me with the Force under the cloak, and when I told him what I was doing, he decided that I was ok to learn about them first." Harry nodded in understanding, with a thoughtful frown. After a few more minutes of silent thinking, he finally looked up at his three friends and said, "I'm still not happy with you three for keeping something so big from me. I'm getting enough crap as it is from the rest of the school without the added bonus that my supposed friends have been lying to me all year,"

Hermione, Ahsoka, and Analie visibly deflated, they had a bad feeling that Harry was going to take this revelation the wrong way. But they perked up a little bit, when Harry suddenly let out a deep sigh and continued by saying, "But… I can sort of see the sense in keeping the fact that we are not the only planet with life a secret. Just… guys, promise that you won't keep anymore secrets?" His three friends nodded with warm smiles and answered in unison, "Of course,"

The rest of the afternoon passed with Harry then asking the girls and the other Padawan's tons of questions. He mostly enjoyed talking with Jesper and Garen about the different fighting styles that the Jedi Padawans had to learn.

Suddenly a clocked chimed somewhere within the room, and Harry shot to his feet in sudden remembrance, "Oh! I almost forgot!" Then turning to Analie, he said, "Analie, Hagrid wanted us to meet him at half past eleven tonight." Analie blinked in surprise and asked, "Did he say why he wanted to see us that late?" Harry thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and said, "Nope. I guess that we will find out when we get there."

After that announcement, the group of Jedi plus two wizards, decided to head downstairs to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry felt a little bit better that evening as he sat surrounded by a group of new friends who didn't judge him for being "The Boy-Who-Lived." They just treated him like he was a normal fourteen year old school kid. He found himself laughing for the first time in what seemed like weeks, at a funny observation Jesper made about a group of Beauxbatons's male students as they tried not to fall under Fleur's veela spell.

* * *

Once dinner was finished, Harry, Analie, Hermione and Ahsoka bid the other Jedi Padawan's goodnight and headed back to Gryffindor Common Room, where at the entrance, Ahsoka and Hermione started their plan of "Sneak Harry and Analie out." They opened the Portrait and then they both pretended that they forgot something at the library, so while the two of them headed back out, Harry and Analie pretended that they were tired and went to bed early.

At half past eleven, Analie snuck over to the entrance to Harry's dormitory, and did the softest knock pattern with her knuckle. If Harry wasn't paying close attention for it, he would have missed it. When he heard her knock, Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak over himself and snuck out of his dorm room to find Analie calmly waiting for him. Once Analie was securely under the Cloak with him, the two headed back down to the Common Room to find that it was still pretty full with students either finishing homework, or just relaxing and playing games with fellow friends and students.

The two invisible friends snuck past all of them and waited calmly by the Portrait hole, with Harry keeping an eye on his watch. Then, as planned, their two friends opened the Portrait hole from the outside and stepped through, making it look like they had just got back from enjoying the library. As Harry and Analie slipped past, Harry whispered a, "Thanks" to the two girls for their help, and then with that he and Analie set off to visit Hagrid.

The grounds were very dark as the two made their way down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons's carriage was also lit up and casting a dim light across the space between the carriage and Hagrid's cabin. The two fourteen year olds could hear Madame Maxime talking inside the carriage as they reached the door to Hagrid's cabin and Harry knocked on the front door.

"You there Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around. "Yeah, and Analie is with me too." Harry replied as they slipped inside and he pulled the cloak down to reveal his and Analie's heads, "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh both," said Hagrid. There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid, and Analie could also sense his heart beating faster than normal, as if he was slightly nervous as well. She also observed that he seemed to have… dressed up for the occasion? Hagrid was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It even looked like he had attempted to comb his wild hair, evidenced by the broken comb teeth tangled in it. It made Analie raise an eyebrow questionably, as Harry asked him warily, "What're you showing us?" he wondered briefly if the skrewts that his class had been helping with had laid eggs or something… That thought was not very pleasant.

But Hagrid only said, "Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with tha' cloak," "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…" Now Hagrid had piqued Analie's interest, and she nodded in agreement, but Harry said, "Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long… I've got to be back up at the castle by one o'clock…" But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Analie and Harry glanced at each other, before getting back under the cloak and hurrying to follow and found, to their great surprise, that Hagrid was leading them to the Beauxbatons's carriage. "Hagrid, what…?"

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, cutting off Harry's question as he lifted his hand and knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands, the school symbol of Beauxbatons.

Madame Maxime opened the door soon after Hagrid finished knocking. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled a bright smile when she saw Hagrid. "Ah, 'Agrid… it is time?" "Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps. Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses. Harry and Analie now exchanged completely bewildered gazes, and silently ran to keep up with the two larger individuals.

As they followed, Analie couldn't help but wonder, did Hagrid want Harry and her to follow and make sure his apparent date with the Foreign Headmistress went well? Her and Harry's silent questions were somewhat answered though, because it seemed like Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as them, when after a while she asked playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y — don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know." "Of course not," Madame Maxime replied, fluttering her long black eyelashes and making Harry want to gag at the blatant flirting the two half-giants were doing. Analie simply smiled and elbowed Harry to keep following.

They continued to walk around the perimeter of the forest, with Harry getting more and more irritated by the minute. He kept glancing at his watch, then at Analie, then at the way they had just walked. Hagrid had some harebrained scheme in hand, which might make him miss seeing Sirius, his Godfather. If they didn't get there soon, he was going to turn around, go straight back to the castle, and leave Analie to follow and observe Hagrid's moonlight stroll with Madame Maxime…

But then — when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight — A noise made both Analie and Harry pause. Men were shouting up ahead… then came the sudden sound of a deafening, earsplitting roar…

Hagrid led madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. The two teenagers hurried up alongside them. For a split second the two thought they were seeing giant bonfires and men dancing around them — and then both of their mouths fell open simultaneously, one in shocked horror, the other in stunned amazement at what their eyes were beholding.

Dragons!

Five fully grown, enormous, vicious but also majestic-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting — torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from four of their open, fanged mouths, while the fifth seemed to be shooting legitimate lightening from its mouth, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. Analie watched the creatures in pure amazement. She had never seen a dragon before, sure she had heard stories of the Kraytt dragons on Tatoonie, but they paled in comparison to seeing actual dragons that could shoot real fire and lightening!

Her thoughts were brought back when Harry nudged her to pay attention to a conversation happening between Hagrid, and a young man who eerily looked like her former friend Ron. Seeing Analie's confused expression, Harry leaned over to Analie and whispered in her ear, "That's one of Ron's eldest brothers, his name is Charlie and he works with Dragons." Analie nodded her head to signify that she heard him, then focused back on Hagrid and Charlie as Hagrid asked,

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something close to reverence. "This is a Hungarian Horntail," Charlie Weasley replied. Analie noticed that he had a slight accent, along with his British accent, that made his voice sound very enticing like spice. She silently laughed at her childish observation, and went back to listening as he continued to list off the breeds. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, one of the smaller one's, the blue-grey one, is a Swedish Short-Snout, the red one is a Chinese Fireball, and the other small one, the silver one, is an Airgead."

Out of all of the dragons that were being held in the clearing, Analie thought that the Airgead was the most majestic looking out of all of them. Yes, it was smaller then most of the dragons around it, but it's scales were the most mesmerizing shade of silver, it almost looked like it's scales were made of shining, white, ceramic glass.

While Analie was admiring the Airgead dragon, Harry was paying attention to the mostly one-sided conversation between Hagrid and Ron's brother. What he was hearing did not sit well with him. Apparently they had to attempt to get past a mother nesting dragon to reach something or somewhere for the First Task?

Soon Charlie noticed Madame Maxime wandering through the Dragon enclosures, frowning, he turned to Hagrid and said, "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid, the champions are not supposed to know what's coming — she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?" "Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons. Analie had to cover her mouth to suppress a snort of giggles as Charlie shook his head and replied sarcastically, "Really romantic date Hagrid."

"Five… so it's one for each contestant, is it? What've they gotta do — fight 'em?" Charlie scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Just get past them, I think. We'll be on hand if it gets nasty. Course I still don't understand why they are making the Impartial Protector participate, but what also confuses me, is why they wanted nesting mothers." Analie's eyes widened at the news that each and every dragon there was a nesting mother. Being a female, she knew intuitively that a mother will protect and become vicious if she senses her little ones in danger… This First Task just became that much harder.

Finally, Analie had had enough at looking at the dragons. She turned to look at Harry to see that he felt the same, so trusting that Hagrid would not miss them, they headed back to the castle.

As they silently walked back to the Common Room, Analie could tell that seeing the dragons had affected Harry greatly. She knew that she could just use the Force and make a connection with the dragon to keep it from harming her, but Harry… her friend had only his wand — which was probably feeling like a simple stick to him after seeing those magnificent creatures. Suddenly Harry sped up his pace and Analie scurried to keep up and not be left out of the protection that the cloak offered, suddenly they both hit something solid, sending them both tumbling to the forest floor, clutching the cloak around them to stay hidden. Analie opened her mouth to berate Harry for not paying attention to where he was walking, but he clamped his hand over her mouth as a voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?"

Analie's eyes darted around their fallen position, making sure the cloak was still concealing both of them, while Harry's eyes stared up at the dark outline of the wizard they had hit… it was Karkaroff.

"Who's there?" Karkaroff said again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. The two teens remained still and silent, Analie not even bothering to remove Harry's hand from her mouth. After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal; he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see something. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees and started to edge forward toward the place where the dragons were.

Very slowly, and very carefully, the two got to their feet, Harry hastily removing his hand from Analie's mouth before she could or would lick or bite it, then grabbing her hand to help her keep pace with him, he set a fast pace again through the darkness towards the Castle.

* * *

They reached the Castle in record time, but to Analie's dismay, Harry didn't slow down, if anything he sped up. By the time they reached the Fat Lady Portrait that led to the Common Room, Harry was very out of breath and Analie was more than a little irritated with him. "Balderdash" Harry gasped at the Fat Lady, who was snoozing in her frame in front of the Portrait Hole. "If you say so," she muttered sleepily, without opening her eyes, and swung forward to admit them.

They climbed in and found the Common Room to be deserted, and judging by the fact the room smelled quite normal, Hermione and Ahsoka had not had to resort to Plan B in ensuring that the Common Room was empty for their return. Harry finally let go of Analie's hand and removed the Invisibility Cloak from over the top of them, and then walked over to the armchairs near the fire and threw himself into one.

Analie on the other hand, was staring right into the fire, trying to use all of her willpower and training to not scream aloud in surprise and fright. For sitting in the fireplace was a fiery head! It seemed to not have noticed Analie, for all of the head's attention was fixed on the boy slouching in the armchair near it. She watched as Harry turned his attention to the flames, jumped slightly, then watched as his face broke out into the first delighted smile she had seen him wear the entire time that she had known him.

He scrambled out of his chair, crouched down by the fire and said, "Sirius! How are you doing?" Analie blinked in surprise before her own face broke into a smile, ' _So this is the famous godfather, that Harry and Hermione told us about_ ' she thought to herself, as she walked silently closer to the fire and sat down in the chair that Harry had just vacated.

"Never mind me, who's your lady friend? Can she be trusted?" said Sirius seriously as he stared right at Analie. Analie stared right back, keeping her expression neutral, as Harry glanced her way, then back to Sirius and stated, "Yes, you can trust her." Sirius's face broke into a small smile and he turned his attention to Analie and said, "Well then, a pleasure to make your acquaintance milady, my name is Sirius, but you may also call me Padfoot." Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at his Godfather's antics as Analie grinned and replied, "A pleasure to meet you as well Padfoot, my name is Analie Kenobi."

Now that introductions were out of the way, Sirius turned to his Godson and in a voice that Analie thought sounded almost fatherly, he asked, "How are you Harry?" "I'm…" For a second, Analie thought that Harry was just going to brush off the question and say he was fine. But then he turned and gave Analie a look, a look so vulnerable, that all Analie did was nod, and Harry launched into talking. Before he could stop himself, he was talking more than he had talked in days — about how no one except Analie, Ahsoka and Hermione believed he hadn't entered the tournament of his own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in the Daily Prophet, how he couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at — and about Ron, Ron not believing him, Ron's jealousy…

"… And now Hagrid's just shown Analie and I what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," he finished desperately. Analie leaned forward and placed her hand on the back of Harry's shoulder and rubbed it in a small sign of support and comfort, making him turn and give her the faintest smile of gratitude, while Sirius watched the two with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, before it faded away to concern. He had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now he spoke up and said, "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute — I haven't got long here… I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to discuss with you."

Analie leaned forward in curiosity, while Harry asked warily, "What?" feeling his spirits slip a further few notches… Surely there couldn't be anything worse than dragons and people from other worlds?

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, Analie, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?" Harry said, "Yes," While Analie said, "no." If Sirius's hands were visible, he could have been making an offhanded gesture as he said to Analie, "Harry can tell you later, the point is, he was caught. He was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year — to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

Analie frowned, disagreeing with the theory, while Harry was still trying to wrap his head around it. "Why did they release him?" Harry asked. "He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names… He put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place… He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

Analie's frown changed to a thin lipped, stoic mask of pure displeasure, not liking this news at all. But she kept her comments to herself while Harry decided to voice his questions aloud to his Godfather, "Okay," He began slowly, "but… are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the Goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing." Analie nodded in agreement and spoke up, causing the two males to look at her in surprise, almost forgetting that she was there. "He also wasn't limping. The man, or thing, that put your name into the goblet got flung backwards pretty hard into the Great Hall tables that night. I should know, I got flung into the stairs!"

Both Sirius and Harry blinked in confusion and Analie sighed and briefly explained the late night adventure the girls had the night before Halloween, the one that caused Analie to be in the Hospital wing for that whole day. When she was done explaining, Harry was eyeing her suspiciously and asked, "Is there anything ELSE you three forgot to share with me?" Smiling sheepishly, Analie twirled her Padawan braid around her finger in a nervous habit and replied, "No, no I believe that was everything."

"Regardless of what Analie said," Sirius interrupted the two teens, bringing their minds back on track, "We know Karkaroff is a good actor, because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he?"

Analie started to zone out of the conversation again, thinking that it was high time that she start heading to bed and let the two males have some private time together, when suddenly Harry asked a question that sent her Force senses tingling on edge. "So… what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But — why?"

Sirius hesitated and even Analie held her breath for what he had to say next. Finally Sirius sighed and said, "I don't know Harry, the Death Eaters seem to be acting up again, you entering the tournament… I don't know… Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help but think the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

Analie nodded grimly in agreement, while Harry replied, grinning bleakly, "Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing. They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff." Sirius's eyes widened slightly as if he just remembered that little detail, "Right — these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry, don't be tempted to try a stunning spell — dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon…"

Suddenly Analie's sensitive ears picked up a slight sound of a door opening and closing upstairs, and the softest sound of feet heading towards the top of the spiral stairs, "Harry!" Analie hissed in warning, making Harry listen as well before looking to his Godfather and whispering frantically, "Go! Go! There's someone coming!"

He scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire — and Analie repositioned herself on the armchair, so that it looked like the two were just simply talking instead of conversing with someone in the fire. They both heard a tiny _pop!_ In the fire, and knew that Sirius was gone, so they watched the bottom of the staircase intently. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one'o clock in the morning?

It was Ron. Analie immediately felt the tension in the room increase as Ron asked Harry, "Who were you talking to?" "Its none of your business, but I was talking with Analie," Harry nearly snarled, "what are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you…" Analie's eyes widened in curiosity at the sound of Ron's tone, could it be that Ron is still concerned for Harry? But just as quickly, Ron seemed to break off what he was going to say, and instead shrugged saying, "Nothing, I'm going back to bed." Analie thought it was going to be left at that, but finally letting his anger get the better of him, Harry shouted, "Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?"

Analie frowned in disappointment as Ron started to get angry as well and retorted, "Sorry about that, should've realized the two of you didn't want to be disturbed, probably both rehearsing for your next grand interview." Analie didn't even try to stop Harry as he grabbed one of the POTTER STINKS badges that was laying on the table, and watched with a stoic expression, as he chucked it as hard as he could, across the room, and it hit Ron on the forehead, bouncing off.

"There you go," Harry spat at his old friend. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You may even have a scar now, if you're lucky… That's what you want, isn't it?" And with that he stormed passed Ron and up the stairs to bed.

For a few minutes it was dead silent in the Common room. The low embers of the fire crackling and creating dancing shadows along the walls of the room, dimly illuminating the two occupants remaining.

Finally Analie slowly stood up from the armchair she had been sitting in. Ron had not moved from where he had come down the stairs, making Analie briefly wonder if the boy was in shock or just in deep thought, or both. Her slight movement caused his eyes to dart to her, and the two watched each other for a few minutes before Analie simply shook her head and said softly, "This all could have been prevented, you know, if you had listened to my Father at the beginning of the year…" And with that she walked past him and up the stairs towards her bed as well. Leaving Ron to ponder his thoughts alone in the now dark common room.

 **Author's Note:** _And that concludes chapter eighteen! Next chapter, the First Task! Thank you for reading!_ **:)**


End file.
